Broken Chains
by LittleChicago
Summary: Fourth in the Broken series, Harry is about to discover the Black Council is coming for him, so he needs to gather his allies. But first, he has a new case...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: An enormous thank you to everyone who continues to read and review this series - it wouldn't continue without your support. Those of you who have read 'Changes' will note a few similarities between the book and this story, as it goes on. However, while certain elements of 'Changes' will work their way into the 'Broken' continuity, 'Changes' itself will be ignored. Hope you enjoy!**

Broken Chains

I stood in the door to my apartment, waiting for my brother to say something. After several moments of tense silence, he did.

"Empty night, Harry. You look like hell."

"Yeah, well, I've had a bad month, Thomas." I wanted to tell him he looked awful, too, but of course he didn't. His fancy vampire powers didn't allow for that; Thomas looked good no matter what he was doing or what was going on around him. His hair was perfect and shiny and flowing. Not that I'm bitter or jealous. The bastard.

"You look like you haven't slept in three days."

"That's only because I haven't slept in three days."

"Can I come in?"

I ignored the question and glanced down at the unconscious man Thomas held by the scruff of his jacket. "Friend?"

"Officially, he's a bodyguard. In reality, he's a babysitter. Lara still doesn't trust me. Not completely."

"Wow," I said in a perfect monotone. "Mistrust and in-fighting among the vampires. Never thought I'd see the day."

His turn to ignore me. "Harry, can I come in?" A pause. "Please?"

Mouse, my pet dogasaurus, stepped up beside me, and gave Thomas an appraising look. Then his tail started wagging.

I trust Mouse's judgement more than my own, especially when I haven't been sleeping. I ran a hand through my hair, which was greasy and clumping, then scratched my unshaven chin. Then I stepped back and jerked my head to the side. "Alright. You pass the wag test."

He dropped the babysitter on the concrete, with a hollow thump I recognized. Then he stepped inside and scratched Mouse's ears.

"Did you use his head as a knocker on my door?"

"Had to knock him out somehow."

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you, privately."

"Thomas, we haven't spoken in four months. And I've been trying to get in touch with you. You've been ignoring me. And," I said, anger finally creeping into my voice, "you took Mom's medallion off. So I couldn't track you down."

"Okay, this is going to be awkward. Fine. I took it off because Lara asked me too."

"Just like that, huh?" I didn't even try to keep my voice even. I was angry, hurt, and happy to see him, all at the same time. I was also exhausted.

"Of course not. She insisted, in her oh-so-subtle way, with a few dropped hints here and there. She made it clear that if I was loyal to the Raith family, I obviously had no need for any ties to the Dresden family, literal or symbolic."

"Oh, so, you avoiding me all this time was to make your sister happy."

"To be perfectly honest, yeah." He crossed his arms. He was getting mad, too. Good. I could use a fight. Or at least a venting session.

Mouse looked back and forth between us, then turned and walked into my tiny bedroom. I could swear he was shaking his head as he went.

"So you just… cut me off? The guy who took you in? Your only brother?" Now my pointing finger came out. "Your only living connection to your mother?"

"Whoa, hey, hey! That's not fair!"

"Isn't it? Do you remember our soulgaze, Thomas?" That was stupid question; it's impossible to forget a soulgaze. Just like when a wizard looks on something with his Sight, the image is there forever. Unless a Jade Court vampire comes along, but that's a different story. "You remember the last message Mom laid out for both of us? To watch out for each other?"

"I remember, Harry!" And now his voice was rising, too. "I can't forget that."

"Well, you've been acting like it."

"Of course I have!" He stopped, bowed his head, and appeared to swallow his anger. Too bad. I was just getting revved up. Quieter now, "Cards on the table?"

I sighed, got myself under control, and sat down on my old sofa. "Sure." He sat down too, but didn't appear to know what to say next. "It's your metaphor; run with it."

He snorted, which he somehow managed to make look debonair. The ass. "Alright. The complete truth is, four months ago, I really didn't care."

My head rocked back like I'd been punched. I'd known it, of course, but to hear the words coming out of his mouth… well, it hurt.

"I was riding a high, Harry. My Hunger had never been so well fed. It gave me a feeling of… well, it's cheesy, but 'euphoria' is the only word for it. I mean, I was still me, I was still Thomas, or at least I thought I was. I just felt so _good_… everything I'd made a priority in my life up to that point… just seemed unimportant."

"Priorities," I said quietly. "Like family?"

He bowed his head again. "Yeah."

"I know you wasn't your choice, Thomas," I said, my voice still deadly quiet. "I know you were tortured, and almost died, repeatedly. But they found 6 dead girls the day after, man. Five prostitutes and a runaway."

"I know."

"You sucked the life right out of them."

"I know, Harry."

"And you were never even _sorry_."

"I know, Harry!" His fists were clenched, and his head was down, again. He punched his fists together, and they made a hollow clunking sound. Finally, he looked up again, though he wouldn't look me in the eye. "I'm sorry now."

We were quiet for a few minutes, while we both stewed and thought. Thomas cracked his knuckles; he was otherwise perfectly, inhumanly still. I consulted a Fallen Angel.

_Lash? I'm too tired to think clearly at the moment. And I'm just a hair's breadth away from not giving a crap. What's your read?_

The voice at the back of my mind, lovely and feminine, responded at once. _His body language indicates he is genuinely upset. Conflicted. I have only your memories of him to consult, but I believe he may honestly be angry with himself._

_Thanks._

"Alright, I said, calming down. "What changed?"

He shrugged. "I came down."

"That's not it. Not all of it. Last time we talked, you were thinking of people, all people, as nothing but food. Hell, that might have included me."

"You wouldn't have been my first choice. Bitterness has a bad taste to it."

My turn to snort, though it came out as an ugly noise. "Cards on the table, brother. What happened?"

He was quiet and still for a bit, then, with a faint smile, finally said, "Inari."

My attention sharpened instantly. "What about her?"

"She dropped by. Surprise visit."

"What is she now, 24, 25?"

"25, middle of September." He stood up and began to pace the length of my apartment, from the fireplace to my bedroom and back again. "She came home for her birthday. Wanted to surprise everyone. And she succeeded."

I relaxed a little, but not much. Inari was the only complete human being in the whole Raith family – literally. She'd fallen in love, real, honest, reciprocal love, before her inner demon, her Hunger, had taken control. As a result, it had died. "Her and Bobby?"

He smiled, stronger. "They eloped. Just before coming home, to share the news."

"I'm confused. What did she do to you?"

He sighed, a touch dramatically. "I'm not entirely sure. It's hard to put into words. Maybe it's just the way things lined up that day, like dominos of fate, or something."

"Wow. I thought I made bad metaphors."

"Do you want to hear this or not?"

I lifted my hands in surrender, and he continued. "Like I said, it wasn't any one thing, but several things. It was a shock seeing her again, and I mean, everyone loves her, in our… way. She's family. And she's never going to know what we are. Even if Dad, and Lara, hadn't said it, none of us would ever tell her. Seeing her happy – and she is happy, almost all the time – it makes the rest of us feel… good."

"You're sure none of you are feeding off her?"

He gave me a sharp look.

"Hey, it's a legitimate question. White Court vampires feed on emotions. Happiness is a pretty pure one."

He let out a steadying breath. "You're right. It is. It's also rare. But no, we didn't feed on her." He shook his head, stared at the hearth. "But seeing her happy, genuinely happy… I don't know. For two months straight, I'd been well fed, and feeling no pain. Then, she comes along, and for some reason, I remember that I'm the one who encouraged her and Bobby to date in the first place."

I softened a bit. "Must have been gratifying. Must have been great."

"You'd think so. Instead, it was… heartbreaking." He stared in silence for a few moments, looking deep in to the low-burning fire. "I didn't think about it. We were all just hanging around, happy and smiling, and I had that one thought, lurking in the back of my head, echoing around: She's happy.

"And it ate at me. I didn't even notice. But after a little while…" He turned to me, eyes wide and some confusion on his face. "Harry, I just felt… empty. Well fed, sure, but I wasn't happy. I got up to get a drink… and there was Justine, standing in the doorway."

Then I understood. Justine was the girl my brother loved, and she loved him back. Of course, love being antithetical to his Hunger, merely touching her would burn him, severely. It would also burn any other White Court vampire, which was why Lara, Thomas's oldest sister, kept her around as her assistant. During his 'high,' he'd put that feeling aside. Now, however, with all those thoughts of love and happiness already in his head…

He continued, "I left. Just got out of there. Went to my room, called for a girl…" He shook his head. "And she came to me, willingly. She wanted it. And I thought I did, too, but…"

"But you couldn't feed on her."

"Oh, I _could_. Believe me, the Hunger always wants to. It always _could_… but _I _didn't _want_ to. I just kept thinking about Inari, and Justine, and how horrified or disappointed they would be. I finally remembered that the Hunger and I are separate. For the months before that, I wouldn't have cared, I would've just done what I wanted to, and shrugged it off…"

"But not that time."

"Not that time," he finished on a whisper. "I finally remembered why I didn't feed indiscriminately my whole life."

I stood up and went to my kitchenette, pulled two black bottles out of my old ice box, and gave one to Thomas. We clinked and drank. I didn't say anything stupid like, "Welcome back," or "I'm proud of you." I didn't put my hand on his shoulder, and I sure as hell didn't hug him.

But he understood.

It's a guy thing.

Half a beer later, Mouse had rejoined us, we were smiling, laughing, and talking about zombies – which isn't as strange as it sounds, in my family – when he asked an awkward question: "So, what's new with you?"

My smile withered and died. Then I upturned my bottle, drained it, took a deep breath, and told him.

"Well, I met the Jade Court, rescued the Archive from them, found out I'm immune to their memory-eating abilities because of Lash, who's back, by the way. Travelled back in time, discovered Titania is the force behind the Black Council.

"Then I made a deal with Mab and found out that He Who Walks Behind – and the four other Walkers - have been influencing Titania, and that Bob was Maeve's father. Mab took Bob, and Father Forthill, who it turns out is a Sidhe named Edimon.

"Murphy got fired because she shot the wrong drug-waste, and took a job working with Vince Graver.

"I got called up to the Wardens for some strikes against the Red Court, which meant I wasn't here, helping Molly train.

"She took her entrance exam to the White Council, but because she was on probation, failing meant she'd be executed, except when she failed, she escaped, and is now lost in the Winter Ways of the Nevernever. I spent almost 10 hours performing every tracking spell I could think of, and three that Lash knew, and never even got a hint of her.

"Three days ago, I had to explain to Michael and Charity what happened, and two days ago, I was relieved of my Wardenly duties, because I trained a warlock. I haven't slept much since. Another beer?"

Thomas was staring at me. "Um. Got anything stronger?"

"I wish."

"I… that's awful. About Molly."

"Yeah. Can't get so much as a murmur. Which means she's either dead, or hidden away pretty damn well."

"She's hiding," he said at once.

"What makes you so sure, Thomas?"

He snorted. "She learned from you. Running away and hiding should be second nature to her by now."

I gave him half a smile, then rubbed my eyes. "Oh, as a side note, you may have noticed the _Blue Beetle_ is not in the driveway."

"Getting worked on again?"

"Sitting and rotting, for the moment."

"What happened?"

"The block cracked. Needs a whole new engine. Which is going to cost me more than I make in 3 months. So, I'm bussing it while I save. Had to take on a couple extra cases I normally would have given away."

"That sucks, Harry. I'd loan you a car, if I thought there was any chance of getting it back."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, let's be honest, brother-mine; You have three specialties." Thomas held up three fingers and ticked them off: "Finding things; Not getting laid; and blowing shit up."

I opened my mouth to argue, but nothing came out. "Shut up," I said, wittily.

He did, and we were quiet for a minute. Then he said, "Can I ask you a favour, Harry?"

"Sure."

"Let me hire you."

"Beg your pardon?

"I'll pay you very, very well."

"Ha-ha. Thanks, but you know I won't take charity."

"Actually, I'm serious. I want to hire you, as a wizard investigator, on behalf of the White Court."

My eyebrows crawled into my hairline. "You've got to be kidding me."

He grinned. "Except that I'm not."

"Thomas, the White Council and White Court are still formally at war."

"I know. But like you said, you're no longer a Warden. And we both know the Court wants out. Lara likes you, and she knows that backing the Reds is bad for business, in the long term."

"Lara likes me?"

Mouse grinned, and Thomas spread his hands as if to say, 'I don't understand, either.' "Big Sister has bad taste," he said.

I replied in my monotone again. "Ha. Ha-ha. So funny."

He grinned again, bigger this time, and it was the type of grin that most models would have surgery for. Then, it was gone. "It's children, Harry."

My focus doubled, and what little effect there had been from the ale was gone in a heartbeat. "What children? What about them?"

"Seven children. All kids the White Court has… an interest in."

I felt a buzz-click in my head as 2 and 2 slowly added up. I got 4. "Descendants?"

Thomas slowly nodded. "One of them is a Skavis, one's a Malvora, one is a Kirasi."

"Kirasi?"

"They're a minor house, prefer to feed on anger. But they usually back House Raith, even if it's just out of self-interest. Same with the others who are missing."

"Someone's making a power play."

"Someone, somehow, yeah. And they're using children to do it. I mean, I wouldn't ask, but… they're innocent, Harry. None of them even know what they might grow up to be."

The look on my brother's face as he said that… well, if I hadn't been convinced he was feeling human again, that would have been the clincher.

I hauled myself to my feet and offered him my hand. "I have to clear my schedule, but consider me on the case."

He shook my hand and gave me another winning smile. Before he could let go, I added, "And you're paying to get the _Beetle_ fixed."

He laughed and stood. "Deal. Well, I better get the babysitter out of the sun."

Mouse and I walked him back to the door. "Where can I get a hold of you?"

"I'm back at my apartment. The number hasn't changed."

I tried to open the door, it got stuck, and he shoved it the rest of the way, effortlessly. "Get some sleep, Harry. Oh, by the way, you should swing by the salon sometime." He put on a horrible French accent. "Ze girls have been wondering what happen' to 'Arry."

I rolled my eyes. "Right. I'll be in touch tonight."

He nodded, then reached down and grabbed his unconscious bodyguard, threw the limp form over his shoulder casually, and walked up the stairs, somehow making the whole action seem fashionable. The douche.

*****

I needed sleep, but I knew I wasn't going to get much with thoughts of scared children floating in my head any more than I had with thoughts of Molly running scared, or with thoughts of Charity Carpenter chasing me down and beating me to death with her bare hands… but I also knew I wasn't going to help them much if I was too tired to think straight. So, I did what I could.

_Lash? Could you please block everything out, and wake me in an hour? Or if the phone rings._

_Of course, Harry._ There was a brief pause, then she added, awkwardly, _Sleep tight._

I smiled as I lay in my little bed. Lash was still working on mastering small talk and little expressions. The world went silent and dark. _Thanks_.

I woke up, I swear not ten seconds later, to a gentle washing-over of sound.

It was awful.

Light came next.

I hated it.

I groaned, and forced my eyes open. Lash was sitting there, pretty and dainty, hands in her lap, auburn hair loosely held above her head with sticks and ribbons. She smiled softly. "It's been an hour, Harry."

I groaned again. She smiled wider, then vanished back into the recesses of my battered head. Then I dragged my lazy ass out of bed and into the shower. It was cold, since I don't have a water heater, and woke me up most of the way. I went through my morning routine, including a shave, even though it was closer to ten, and after a quick breakfast of cold cereal, toast, an orange and coffee, I was out the door with a Coke in one hand and my bus pass in the other.

I won't go into details, but suffice it to say, public transit isn't my preferred method of getting around. If Mike, my mechanic, had a loaner available that was more than twenty years old, I would have jumped at it. All he had was a freaking Sentra. No thanks.

The ride wasn't all that bad, but it did take longer than I would have driving myself. I got off the bus at 10:35, walked to my office building by 10:45, and went up the stairs. My office was on the 4th floor, in a corner, overlooking another couple office buildings and a strip mall. Truly urban-chic.

No mail had come in since yesterday, so I doffed my duster and staff by the door, and slipped around my desk. I lifted the receiver on my old rotary phone.

I dialled a number I new quite well, one with a 626 area code, and left a message. Then I pulled all the files I'd left there the night before close to hand, flipped the top one open and picked up the phone again.

Mr. Rinjat was going to be disappointed I couldn't find his niece, but then, she was 27 and they had argued last time they spoke. There was a good chance she didn't want to be found. Graver and Murphy could take it.

I dialled the number on Graver's business card. It was an old one. It didn't have Murphy's name on it. The answer came on the third ring, and what little static there was on the line was my fault.

"Vince Graver. That you, Dresden?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"It's called caller-ID. All the fancy phones have it these days."

"You're funny. Want a client?"

"Usually. Details?"

"Missing person."

"Child?"

"Adult."

"Welcome change. I'm out right now. Swing by in an hour?"

"See you then."

Mrs. Carson had a possible poltergeist, maybe a ghost, but Mort Lindquist, my ectomancer associate, was probably better suited for that anyway. I called Mort next, and he agreed to take it on.

The third file was a request to locate a missing coin from a Mr. Hun. That one could be put off a couple days.

It went on like that, for the rest of the day, as I requested or offered files to friends and colleagues, then tried to get a hold of clients and explain that I'd had a family emergency, but could recommend someone who would do the job just as well.

A couple of them asked why, if others could do the job just as well, they had bothered with hiring me in the first place. Right before slamming the phone on me.

I have a great job. Really rewarding.

By the time Vince swung by, I had four other possible clients for him. The greedy, non-descript jerk took them all. Of course, with Murphy in his corner these days, he was probably going through the cases as fast as they came in.

Once business was wrapped up, and I was walking him back to my office door, he asked me a personal question. "Have you seen Molly lately?"

I stiffened, noticeably. "No. She went on a trip. To Scotland." Which was true.

"Why?"

"Tracing some family lineage, I think." Which was not.

"I thought her family was French."

I shrugged. "Jacobites?"

Graver shook his head. "She didn't tell me she was going."

"I didn't know, either." Which was sort-of true; I'd known the date, but I got home too late to walk her there through the Nevernever. "Some detectives we are."

"Speak for yourself. Later, Harry."

"Bye, Vince."

I sighed, spared Molly a worried thought, and went back to work.

It was 4:30 before someone else knocked on my office door. The building was beginning to empty as the lawyers, accountants, life coach, general contractor, and something called a server farm – which I believe had to do with computers - all left for the day. I put the phone down and called out, "Come on in."

Everyone has their favourite teacher. Mine was an old white-haired man named Ebenezar McCoy. The stout wizard stepped through the door, his staff bumping on the floor, and his face serious. He hooked one thumb through the suspenders on his overalls. "Hoss," he said by way of greeting.

I stood up. "Sir," I said. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well, this probably won't surprise you, but things are changing." He closed the door, left his staff in the corner, and strode to the middle of my office, digging into his pocket as he went.

"What's going on?"

He looked at me, one hand in his pocket, and the other at his lips. I stopped talking. He pulled out a small container of salt and waved me closer. I stepped up to him, and he started pouring, walking in a large circle around me and my comfy client chairs. As it closed, I felt the tension of the magic snapping tight against my skin.

He murmured a few words, his right hand made a couple gestures, and he turned back to me, apparently satisfied. "Sorry about that, Hoss. But I'm not taking any chances anymore. No one can hear us now." He sat in one chair, and I took the other.

"I understand. Finding out there's another couple of traitors in the White Council is disturbing."

"To say the least. But that's not everything." He frowned into his beard. "Council politics are getting worse."

I lifted an eyebrow. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but, how is that possible?"

He snorted. "Normally, there are only two camps; me, and the Merlin, and whoever we can convince to join our sides. But at the moment, we've got three."

"Sounds… fractious."

"Well, obviously, boy. On one side, you got me and Injun' Joe, trying to get us going against the vampires, and the Black Council, and every other enemy we seem to have these days, and on the other, Cristos and Mai. The Merlin, the Gatekeeper, and Martha Liberty are all being real careful, right now."

"It would be Cristos." Gregori Cristos was the newest member of the Senior Council, who had bullied his way to power with threats and innuendos on the coattails of tragedy. If he wasn't such an opportunistic jerk, I'd have been impressed.

"Damn right."

"What's he doing?"

"Pushing for change."

"Wow. What a bastard."

McCoy gave me a look. "I should have clouted you more when you were on the farm."

"You never hit me, Sir."

"Kind of my point. Anyway, Cristos seems to have gained Ancient Mai's favour. His big push right now is against the vampires."

"That hardly seems like a bad idea. The Red Court are monsters. And you just said - "

"I know what I said. But, he's going further. He's pushing to declare all half-vampires a danger, too."

My jaw clenched. "The Fellowship."

My old teacher nodded slowly. "If not for the Fellowship of St. Giles, we'd have lost the war already. But a lot of them are half-Reds." I knew that, and better than most. One of my ex-girlfriends, Susan Rodriguez, had been bitten a few years ago, and joined the Fellowship, fighting the Reds in South America.

Well, let's be honest; Susan being taken by the Reds was the reason a certain unnamed wizard had started the war in the first place. The Fellowship didn't have any wizards on their team, until the war had started, and the Council had started sending Wardens to every corner of the Earth to smack the vampires around. In a way, the war was the best thing to happen to the Fellowship in decades.

If the wizards were to turn on them… well, they knew the ways of the Red vampires better than the White Council did. A three-way fight would only help the vampires.

"That's ridiculous. Turning on the Fellowship would hurt us."

"Oh, he's playing it smart. He doesn't want to turn against them. He just want to withdraw support."

My mouth slowly fell open. "That's as good as stringing them up ourselves. The Red Court would butcher them."

He nodded, gravely. "At no loss to the Council, at least not immediately. And a potential, future threat, is wiped out."

"That's a load of crap, Sir."

"Don't I know it. But he's a convincing son of a bitch. 'Course, he's giving no thought to the Jade Court, and how dangerous they can be. On top of all that, he's talking – more quietly, of course – about hitting the White Court."

"They're barely involved. We have a working arrangement with the ruling house. They're not a threat right now."

"You just hit the nail on the head. 'Right now.' Cristos wants to hit them, and hit them hard, while they're looking the other way."

"Forcing them to retaliate. That's insanity. They're not as destructive as the Reds, but they're just as deadly."

"I know, Hoss. Thing is, Cristos might have a little point."

"What?!"

"I'm not saying I agree with him outright. Hitting the Whites now is suicidal. But I received an informal request yesterday, from the White King himself."

I carefully smoothed my features. McCoy didn't know Thomas was my brother. "What kind of request?"

He looked me right in the eye. "I'd be a little surprised if you didn't already know. I can read your body language like a book, boy."

I grimaced. "I may have received an unofficial request myself, from one of his family."

He nodded again, never breaking eye contact. "Just so we're clear; they want you to find some children."

"Yes, Sir."

"Their own children."

"Yes, Sir."

"I'm not going to mince words. The King wasn't very subtle about indicating that you finding them might be the only thing keeping the White Court out of the war right now. Unofficially, of course. Also unofficially, this is the exact sort of thing Cristos – and Mai, now – wouldn't want to happen."

"Well, no pressure. Though if you're trying to motivate me to take the case, that's all I need."

He smiled out of one side of his mouth. It was a predator's smile. "That's m'boy. That damn vampire asked for you. By name."

"Well, I do have a bit of a reputation as an investigator. You may have heard?" I hooked a thumb at my door, with the stencil that read 'Harry Dresden – Wizard'.

"It might have come up once or twice. And you should know: he stipulated there would be no mortal authorities involved. And I'm going to add my voice to that."

"I thought that went without saying."

"Alright, you need any help on this, you just tell me. I don't like helping vampires, but at that age…"

"I know, Sir. Don't worry about it. I've already got reinforcements coming. And I'm heading over to question a White later."

"What, you got dinner plans?"

"Thought I'd just drop by."

"Huh. And you can handle him?"

"He's a snappy dresser, but young, weak, and none-too-smart. Shouldn't be a problem." I heard Lash sigh at the back of my mind. I could have sworn I heard her whisper, _Brothers_.

"Good." Eb took a deep breath, and shifted uncomfortably.

"Something else? Anything new in Peabody's journals?"

"Not yet. I'm still reading. If that traitorous little bastard left any more clues, I'll find them. No, this is… bigger than that."

One of my eyebrows jumped. "Bigger than the Black Council?"

"Yeah. Look, Harry, the last two months have been… active."

"Active? What do you mean? With the vampires? I know the Reds and the Jades have been hitting us, but struck back - "

He was waving his hand at me. "No, no, Hoss. Not just with the vampires. I mean with everything." He paused, looking out my windows, trying find his words. "I mean, with certain portents. Signs."

I thought about that in silence for a second. "Signs. About the future."

"Yes."

"That have been coming to light, ever since we went into the past."

"Yes."

"That's… interesting timing."

"You're telling me. Look, I'm not saying we have any idea what exactly is happening. But based on certain interpretations… there are some predictions, theories, and outright prophecies that could be said to be… getting under way."

I stared at him. Then I swallowed. I think Lash held her breath. "Are we talking apocalyptic?"

He said nothing.

"Oh, boy. What does the Gatekeeper say?"

"Oh, you know Rashid. As little as he can." He leaned closer to me over the side of the chair. "But he's not sure what it all means. Only that _something_ big is coming."

"And it all started with our trip?"

"Looks like."

"But we didn't _change_ anything. We didn't alter time at all."

"We didn't have to." He leaned back, and rubbed his temples with one hand. "This may be my fault, in the end. Hoss, you know as well as I do, magic is tied to scientific realities."

"Sure. Magic is energy. Wizards can manipulate it. Can't create it or destroy it."

"Same goes for matter. When we went back, and then overlapped ourselves, repeatedly, we created a… bulge. A haemorrhage. Too much matter existing at once. And when we came back, we skipped over time. We left a deficit. A hole. We wrenched reality. _I _wrenched reality. I may have caused what's happening."

"Sir - "

"Don't. I don't want to hear it."

"Fair enough." I glanced out the window at the rapidly darkening sky. "So what do we do now?"

"We keep going the way we've been going. And hope I'm wrong." He stood up and broke the circle. I felt the circulation of power return to my skin. With a whispered string of words, he got the salt to jump back into the container he'd brought.

I looked at my watch. Just past 5. The traffic was light on the street in front of my office, but then, we were a little off the main strip. "Walk you out, Sir?"

"May as well." I passed him his staff, slipped into my duster, and took my own staff. I looked at my desk. It was still covered, but at least the more pressing files had been dealt with. I'd clean up the rest once I got a chance. In the hall, I pulled out my keys and locked up the door.

We started walking towards the stairwell. "I don't supposed you could give me a lift, Sir?"

He snorted. "Car misbehaving?"

"Could say that."

"Sure. Where's this White Court friend of yours live?"

"The Gold Coast. Nice neighbourhood. If I'm going to find these kids, he'll know where I can start."

I opened the door to the stairwell. McCoy started to say, "You'll have to navigate," but only got to "You'll have to navi - ," before we both felt the discharge of pent-up magic suddenly being released down the hall.

And my office exploded in a flare of red-white light that blinded me.

*****

I sat on the back bumper of the ambulance, gently touching the deep cut on my forehead. It was the worst injury I had. Ebenezar stood beside me. He didn't even have a scratch on him. His shields were that good.

If I hadn't been wearing my duster, I might have lost a limb. Of course, if I'd been a little faster, I might have come out of the explosion with no marks, too, but that would have looked awfully suspicious.

The fire was largely contained, now, with four firetrucks and crews drenching what was left of the building.

Every TV station in the city had a news van parked outside the perimeter, with a camera pointed at what used to be my office building.

I was not happy.

The EMT finished patching me up with the standard "You should take it easy for a while," then started packing his equipment away.

The whole area was now closed to traffic, but there were people gathered around watching the building burn.

"Thanks," I muttered, and stood up. McCoy let me lean on him a bit as we stepped away. "This is going to be bad," I said quietly.

"It's already bad, Hoss. The police want to talk to you." He nodded at an unmarked car, and the two men standing next to it. They started over towards us, and we towards them.

A few steps later, I saw a woman, wearing jeans and a dark hoodie, walk by, just out of the light. I saw the reflection of the fire her eyes lock on me for an instant, her lips curve into a quick smile, then she turned and disappeared back into the crowd. I started feeling a little better.

Then I was standing with two detectives I didn't know. "Mr. Dresden?" the taller one asked. He wasn't as tall as me, but not many people are. He had a smarmy, lawyer-like vibe to him. I christened him Greasy. His partner, who was much shorter, and largely bald, wore a better suit. He didn't speak. Whatever his name was, he would always be Gabby to me.

They sat McCoy and me down on a bus bench and started asking us questions. We kept our answers short. "Who would want to kill you, Mr. Dresden?" "I'm a PI. Who wouldn't?" "Did you notice the explosion was focussed on your office?" "No, I was too busy running for my life." "What were you doing here, Mr. McCoy?" "What, a man can't visit his grandson at work?" Eb's voice caught a bit when he gave that answer, but damned if I know why. It was a good cover.

Between a couple of questions, I saw another unmarked car arrive, and two large, black men got out. John Stallings, the head of Special Investigations, and Henry Rawlins, Murphy's last partner before her rather rude removal from the police force, started walking towards us. Both were good men, and very good cops.

Gabby saw where my eyes went, and looked over his shoulder. He snorted and shook his head. SI was not well thought of by the rest of the police department. Shame. I'd found them to be the only ones who ever had a clue.

Greasy turned around. "John, what the hell are you doing here?"

Stallings had an easy smile ready. "Oh, I just came to tell you boys, it's not your investigation."

"The hell it isn't! This isn't a freakshow, aside form your fraud, here - " he hooked a thumb at me, of all people, " – and there was obviously explosives used, so - "

"Hey, I'm sorry, Robbie, but this doesn't come from me. FBI will be here in about two minutes. Oh, actually, that's them, now."

Rawlins crossed his arms and chuckled, then gave me a nod. I returned it, then followed Stallings' gaze. Two men, both in charcoal grey suits, were coming towards us. They were similar looking beyond the duds, of a height and build with each other. One of them I recognized. He was about 6'1", which put him half a foot shorter than me, short brown hair starting to grey at the temples, and a neatly trimmed goatee, rather muscular.

"Hi, Rich," I said, waving and smiling. He never broke stride, but his head rolled back a little and he made a face. The agent next to him, a slimmer, athletic looking fellow, clean shaven with more grey hair, gave him a curious glance.

"Mr. Dresden," Rich said.

"Thought you were stationed in New Orleans?" I asked, politely.

"I transferred."

"How's Lisa?" I asked, friendly as can be.

"Fine, thank you. Not what we're here to discuss."

Gabby and Greasy Rob looked apoplectic, but they couldn't do anything. It was great.

"Well, what would you like talk about?"

"Funny thing," Rich said, hands going to his hips. "Seems a building blew up."

"Yeah, I saw that. Got a good view, seeing as I was inside it at the time." The slim agent covered his mouth.

"Gentlemen," a voice behind me said, quietly, calmly, politely, "if you have any further questions for Mr. Dresden, or his associate, Mr. McCoy, I would request you direct them to me."

We all turned around to face the source of the voice. It was a thin, short, balding man. He had thick glasses, a very expensive suit, just-as-expensive shoes, and a briefcase.

"Who the hell are you?" Rich asked.

"I am Daniel Goldfarb, and I am Mr. Dresden's lawyer."

I leaned back a little and looked behind him. I saw Thomas, standing at the perimeter, giving me a smile, and a thumbs-up.

"Your lawyer?" Greasy Rob said.

I turned back to him, all smiles. "Yes, my lawyer." Even McCoy was eying me, now.

"And how the hell," Rich asked, "did your lawyer get here so fast? Especially when you haven't phoned anyone."

"Gentlemen," I said, standing, "I'm going to let my lawyer answer that."

"Hey, you're not going anywhere, Dresden," Greasy said.

"Excuse me," Rich said, "But that's not for you to say. But he's right, Dresden, you're staying right where you are."

"Is my client under arrest?" Goldfarb asked, very politely.

Rich swung back to him. "Not yet."

"Do you have any probable cause to charge him with anything? Any evidence he might be responsible for the property damage?"

"We don't have any evidence at all, yet - "

"Then he is still a free citizen of this country, correct?"

Rich stopped talking and looked at Goldfarb, who simply stood there, looking back, polite as could be.

I'll admit, I'm not usually a fan of lawyers, but that's because I'm usually on the receiving end of their evil powers. Standing behind one, using him as a shield, actually felt pretty good.

Stallings and Rawlins found it funny, and made little effort to hide their smiles. They were probably wishing they had some popcorn. The slim agent next to Rich didn't say anything, but he continued to size me up the whole time he was there. I wasn't quite sure what to make of him.

Five minutes later, Goldfarb still politely destroying Rich's arguments, McCoy and I walked away, heading for Thomas. A little behind Thomas, two people deep in the crowd and looking rather inconspicuous, was the tall woman from earlier, still in her dark hoodie.

Before Ii could say hello to my brother, McCoy spoke to him. "That lawyer your doin'?"

Thomas knew how to play demure, though he rarely did it. "Yes, Sir," he said. "I thought it might help speed things along. Or, should I say, my father thought."

McCoy grunted.

"Sir, may I introduce you to Thomas Raith. Youngest – and only – son of the White King, and an associate of mine. In fact, we were supposed to meet later tonight. Thomas, meet Ebenezar McCoy, a member of the Senior Council." I said the last a little louder than I needed to.

The woman drifted into the crowd and vanished, as I'd known she would.

Thomas offered a smile and his hand, and after a show of reluctance, McCoy shook it, quickly. "Pleasure," he mumbled.

Thomas didn't act put out. "So, Harry," he said, looking around at the smouldering ruin. "Um. Can I buy you dinner?" Just then, a burnt-out timber fell, bringing a momentary rush of heat and flames into the sky. "I know a great Korean barbeque place."

McCoy and I both stared at him a moment. "You're right, Hoss. He is a snappy dresser."

Thomas smiled vacantly. "Thank you."

"You gonna be alright, Harry?"

"Yes, Sir. I think I'll be fine. The smart money's on the Reds doing this, not the Whites."

"So long as he's with me, Wizard McCoy, he has the complete protection of my Court, and my family."

McCoy's voice got very cold, and very quiet. "I'm gonna hold you to that, vampire. Anything happens to him, I'm gonna come find you. Personally."

Thomas was a good enough actor to know when to play serious and intimidated. "You won't have to, Wizard McCoy. I promise you that."

"I'd better not. Hoss, I'm heading back to Edinburgh."

"Right now?"

"No point in waiting. Someone wants you gone, and I'm putting every resource I can behind finding out who. You take care."

"You, too, Sir."

With one final, warning look at Thomas, my old teacher drifted away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Thomas said, quietly, "He's a bit of a hard ass."

"You have no idea."

We started walking, down the street, away from the ruins of my office building. "And he really cares about you."

"He's the closest thing to a father I've got."

"Must be nice. I mean, better than a vacuous puppet enslaved to your sister."

"It has a perk or two. So, dinner?"

"Obviously. Least I can do, considering."

"Considering what?"

He looked over his shoulder at the last of the fire. "Considering that probably just happened because I hired you."

"Or because Lara hired me. Unofficially, of course. She used pressure, rather than money."

Thomas sighed. "Dammit. I told her she didn't need to."

"It's alright. I think she was just looking for a slightly more solid way of getting out of the war. Permanently."

"Yeah, maybe."

"You have any babysitters?"

"Not tonight. My last one came down with a case of broken face, so I'm on my own for a bit."

I stopped walking. "Car?"

"Of course. Just up around the corner."

"Good. The three of us have to get back to my place. I want to get Mouse out of there."

"Wait – three? Who's joining us?"

A tall, slender female form emerged from the shadows of an alley beside us. Thomas' only visible acknowledgment of her was a flickering of his eyes. He had gone perfectly, completely still, in a way no fully human being can. She'd startled him, which is very hard for a mortal to do. As she stepped forward, she drew back her hood, revealing a face with pale skin and grey eyes, framed by golden brown hair.

"I am," she said, with a little smile. "Hello, Harry."

I smiled, both at the sight of her, and at my brother's reaction. "Hello, Elaine."


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas had a new Mercedes. It was white with silver trim, very shiny, and full of very sensitive, expensive, bells and whistles. As soon as he started it, with both Elaine and myself inside, the stereo became a problem. The damn thing wouldn't turn off. He managed to get the volume cranked down, but we were stuck with white noise for the whole ride. Stupid technology.

I offered Elaine the front seat, but she insisted on sitting in the back. Probably wanted to keep an eye on the sneaky vampire.

"So, your dungeon?" Thomas asked. He was pretending to be playful, but I could tell he was on guard against Elaine. You have to know the guy.

"Yeah. If someone can blow up my office, I don't want to know what they can do to my house. I need to check on Mouse and Mister."

"So, Elaine," Thomas said, looking in the rear-view, "what brings you to Chicago?"

She looked right back at him, through the mirror. "Harry called me this morning. Tells me some children went missing."

"Yeah?"

"Well, if you'll excuse the un-ladylike expression, I don't like it when people fuck with children."

"Consider it forgiven."

"So, Thomas," Elaine said, a note of anger creeping into her voice, "what's new?"

"Oh, boy," I said. "Uh, that's not a worry, anymore."

"What?" he said. "What's not a worry?"

"Uh, the last time I spoke to Elaine, it was just after you'd… you know… had your bad day."

"Oh, right."

I turned around in the seat. "Just pretend everything I told you that day didn't happen. He's still just the guy who helped us save all those women."

Indignation jumped into her eyes, rather than confusion. "How can I forget it? You told me he _changed_, Harry. You said he stared feeding indiscriminately. That he wasn't the friend he was before."

"Technically speaking," Thomas put in, "I've never _just_ been a friend."

Fire jumped into her face, and her cheeks coloured. Then she hit my shoulder. Several times. "I knew it! I knew he was feeding on you! You lying bastard!"

"What? Ow! Stop! No! He never fed on me!"

"That's just what you would say if he had!"

"Yeah, or if he hadn't! Ow, stop that!"

Thomas hit the brakes hard at a stop sign, and threw the transmission into park. "Alright, that's it! I don't want to tell you both to get out, but I will."

We both just stared at him. Elaine and I glanced at each other, then slowly lowered our hands. "Wow," I said. "You used your serious voice."

He ignored me. "Elaine, do you trust Harry?"

"I thought I did."

"Look, you have my word, I have never fed on him."

She smiled, daintily. "That's sweet. But I've met vampires before; the White Court has a lot of territory in L.A. I know we got along just fine last time I was here, but the rest of your kind? Not so much. I've seen what the Hunger can do."

"I would never feed on Harry, even if my life depended on it."

She snorted, a rather unfeminine sound. "How can you possibly say that? White Court members don't have many scruples about who they feed on. And no offence, but you can't control the Hunger."

Thomas' expression softened. He reached up to his collar, and pulled out a small, silver pentacle amulet on a necklace, just like the one I wear at all times, and very similar to the one Elaine wore herself. The one he'd taken off for the last few months. The one our mother gave him. "We don't feed on family," he said.

Elaine just stared at him, his face and the amulet. Then she looked at me. I pulled my own necklace out; they were identical, save that mine was a little more beaten up. She looked back and forth a couple times, and I saw understanding dawn on her face. Her jaw dropped open. "Harry…" she whispered.

We put our amulets away. "Thomas, allow me to introduce Elaine Mallory, the first woman I ever loved, and the only other openly practising wizard in America. Elaine, meet Thomas Raith, the first vampire I ever trusted, and the only other son of my mother."

"Harry," she whispered again, and there was a lot of emotion in her voice. There was anger, confusion, jealousy and joy, all warring for dominance. I saw her eyes get a little watery, felt mine do the same. Joy won out. "You have a brother?" I nodded, unable to speak. If you're an orphan, you understand. If you're not, I can't explain it. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"As you noticed," Thomas answered for me, "I'm a member of the White Court. The ruling House, no less. For political, and safety reasons, we couldn't tell anyone."

I found my voice, though it was a touch husky. "The only people who really found out are Molly and Murphy."

"Your apprentice and your cop friend, right?"

Thomas and I exchanged a look. "I'm just going to drive," he said.

Elaine lifted a confused eyebrow at me. "It's been a busy couple of months," I said.

By the time we got to my apartment, I had filled Elaine in on the various goings-on of the recent past, including Murphy's career change, Molly's disappearing act, and even my time-travel incident. I left nothing out. Beyond Murphy and McCoy, and maybe Molly's father, Michael, Thomas and Elaine were the people I trusted most in the world. If I couldn't tell them, who could I tell?

As we approached the old boarding house, I found myself anxious; if the place was burning down, or surrounded by vampires, or zombies, _again_, or anything, I would just about lose my –

There was nothing, of course.

Thomas pulled into the driveway, slowly. My upstairs neighbours didn't drive, so no other car was there. He turned off the engine, and Elaine and I both reached out with our arcane senses, feeling for anything unusual. Thomas said nothing.

After a long, quiet moment, I turned to her. "Anything?"

"Not a thing." She'd always been better with the delicate, sensitive magic than I was. I'd always been better at shoving power into things until they exploded. I took her word for it. "Except for your wards. You change them up?"

I wore a tiny, smug expression as I got out of the car. "Maybe a little. Thomas, do me a favour?"

"Of course."

"Call Murphy's cell. Let her know I'm okay, and we're going to meet her at her place. Then ask her to order something. A lot of something. I'm starved."

"No problem." He grabbed his phone and emerged from the other side of the car. Elaine got out on my side, closer to the house.

I stood and stared at the building that had, for many years, been my home. I had come back to it countless times when I'd needed safety, or rest, or just a touch of the familiar.

Tonight, though, something was off.

Elaine touched my elbow. "Hey. What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Can't put my finger on it. This place…" I thought about my office, burning and collapsing. I thought about my elderly upstairs neighbours, and what a time they'd have escaping from a fire. Burning down my house was about the only effective way of destroying it, especially with all of the wards I'd put up over the years. A well-placed Molotov cocktail, and my landlady and I would go up like tinder.

I've had bad experiences with fire before, my office just being one example. My slowly healing left hand was testament to that.

Finally, I figured out what I was trying to say. "It just doesn't feel safe anymore. And not just for me. The other people inside aren't exactly as mobile as I am." I looked up and down the street, half-expecting a car to come whizzing around the corner with a flame-thrower hanging out the window.

"Well, trust your instincts. They've gotten you this far."

"Yeah. If I stay here, they're in trouble. Help me grab a few things?"

"Sure."

"Oh, and Thomas?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if Mouse and Mister come along?"

*****

The stupid dog rode up front. Oh, don't think I'm bitter. Mouse takes up a lot of space, and in Thomas' sporty import, the back seat simply wasn't big enough for him. Unfortunately, Elaine and I both have rather long limbs (which, as teenagers, we had put to several interesting uses) and the drive to Murph's house isn't quick, especially in the tailend of rush hour, with a grumpy cat and his litter box sandwiched between us.

At least there was a decent trunk. My staff, emergency pack, a small suitcase with a few changes of clothes, a couple of my more explosive quasi-legal possessions, twin bags of kitty-litter and -food, and the two Swords of the Cross that had been entrusted to me all fit in there nicely.

After five minutes, I began to wonder if I should have traded with my staff. Mouse, of course, loved every second of it, and had his head out the window for the entire ride. Thomas turned on a heater in the rear so we wouldn't freeze. The heater was fancy, and keeping my fingers from turning blue, so I tried to think calm thoughts in its direction.

Mister expressed his tolerance of the whole situation by barely moving at all.

"You two comfy back there? The seats are up as far as they go."

"Just fine, thanks," Elaine said.

In a moment of nostalgic flirtatiousness, I lowered my voice. "You're a terrible liar."

"I'm better than you ever were," she shot back.

"Excuse me, missy, but when we had to explain to Justin what we'd been doing that made all the racket, who had to do the talking?"

She actually blushed and gave me a look. "You are about to say something that will get you smacked."

"I'd prefer spanked."

She looked away, smiling, and licked her lips. Then she smacked me on the arm. "You're awful," she said.

"Awfully good."

"You're both awfully forgetful," Thomas said, raising his voice over the wind. "Vampire hearing, remember? By the way, Harry, she's much better at the pillow talk than you are."

"Thank you," Elaine said, then sniffed in my direction.

I don't get any respect.

Elaine shifted awkwardly, moving her legs one at a time to the other side of her body, allowing her torso to get a little closer to me. Watching her move like that brought back a few memories. "Hey, can we be serious for a minute?"

"Sure. But only for a minute."

She rolled her eyes and petted Mister with one hand. He allowed it. "Did you want to talk about the case? You didn't leave a lot of information on the answering service."

"I was going to wait until we got to Murphy's place."

Her light-hearted expression darkened, just a touch. Not sure why. She knew Murph was good people. "Oh. Any reason?"

"It'll be easier to talk to Thomas without the window open."

"Thomas? What do you mean?"

"Well, he's the one who hired me."

Her brows furrowed, and I saw comprehension spread across her face. Quickly followed by unhappiness. "The kids are vampires." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"Seems like the sort of thing you _might_ have mentioned."

"If I had, would you have come?"

She looked away from me, out at the traffic, a sour look on her expressive face. "You know what a fan I am of vampires, Harry." Sure did. Last time she was in town, a member of House Skavis, who prefer to feed on despair, had almost managed to talk her into killing herself.

"Elaine, they don't know what they are, or what they could grow up to be. They're innocent, for now."

She looked at me again, with thunderclouds in her eyes.

So, like the bastard I am, I played the guilt card. "All they know is, a monster took them out of their beds, away from their families, and is going to hurt them." Her angry mask faltered, and she looked back out the window. "All I know is, I'm not going to let that happen. Will you help me?"

She was quiet for a minute. I heard her sigh, saw her shake her head. I basically watched her talk herself into it. When she turned back to me, her eyes had hardened. She nodded, once. "Of course I will, Harry."

We exchanged small smiles. "Thanks."

A few minutes later, Thomas stopped the car at Murphy's house. "Last stop. Everybody out," he said in his conductor's voice.

Elaine and I unfolded ourselves from the seat, and I almost tripped on my own legs. I rolled my shoulders and turned to see her stretching her neck. I let Mouse out. "Don't go running off, okay?" He sneezed at me. "What? I trust you, but there are a lot of squirrels on this block." He instantly perked up and started wagging his tail. "You're hilarious. Head inside." He opened his mouth in a huge doggie grin, then turned towards the house.

I looked in at Mister. He seemed ready to scamper for his nightly prowl. "You're lucky you've got a tag. This is a new neighbourhood, so be careful. I'm going to show you the house, first." I heaved, and cat and box moved. I almost slipped a disk picking him up; 30+ pounds is a lot of cat.

By the time I had him, Elaine and Thomas had the rest of my stuff out of the trunk, most of it piled on my brother. He didn't seem to notice the weight. Elaine had her hood back up. They were both, very subtly, watching the street.

We ambled up to the front door, and Murph opened it before we got there. "Harry!" She was a little breathless. She came out and put two hands on my chest, grabbing me by the lapels of my duster, reaching over Mister to do so. "As your friend, I am going to ask you this once: Please, for the love of God, and the sake of my nerves, stop being inside buildings when they blow up."

"I'll try."

She nodded and sighed, lowered her arms. Then seemed to notice everything and everyone else. "Jeez. Where are the other two rings?"

My arms were straining a bit, but I could banter. "They blew up my office, Karrin. I can't risk leaving anything important at my house. If I owned any plants, they'd be here, too. Can I leave Mister and a few things here? Please?"

She quirked an eyebrow, crossed her arms and looked at Thomas. "Is he included in that request?"

"Flattering that you think of me so possessively," Thomas said.

"Not exactly what I meant."

"Hey," he said, "I'm okay. I'm one of the good guys, again." He gave her his best grin.

Murph is resistant to Thomas' charms. Not immune, but resistant. "If you're such a nice guy, why didn't you offer to take your brother's stuff?"

"I would have offered to take everything, but he didn't give me the chance."

I looked over my shoulder. "No way was I leaving Mister with you. Your place is such a mess, he'd get lost in there."

He opened his mouth to argue, then stopped. He appeared to think about it, then nodded. "True."

"Everything's cool with Thomas. We talked it out."

Murph looked at him one more time, he bounced his eyebrows and showed his empty hands, then she stepped back from the door. "Spare bedroom's all yours."

Thomas went in first, carrying most of my stuff, including Mister's supplies. Mouse followed him.

Elaine stepped forward. She had the Swords criss-crossed over her back, my staff in one hand and a bag of my clothes in the other. She'd kill me if she knew, but I thought she looked great like that. Like a hot warrior-monk-chick.

Murph didn't stiffen or anything when Elaine came into sight. Her head tilted to one side, and her eyes ran up and down as she sized up this new person. Then they settled on her face. Surprise registered. She dropped her arms. "Elaine? Elaine Mallory?"

Elaine took a breath, then, staff resting against her shoulder, pulled her hood back again, smiling a little. "Hello, Karrin." She took a step closer, edging a little towards me. "It's good to see you."

Murph also took a step closer, ending up just a few inches closer to me than Elaine was. "It's good to see you up and moving. Last time we talked, you were lying in a hospital bed."

"Yes. I'm sorry about that." She took another half-step. "I had to get home. And I'm not much for goodbyes."

Again, Murph came closer. Now my arms were sore, Mister looked ready to jump, and I was feeling crowded. "Don't worry about it. Don't like them, myself."

"Beg your pardon, ladies," I said. "But the cat's about to mutiny." I extricated myself, and headed inside. Thomas had already dumped everything on the floor, none too carefully, and wandered into the kitchen. Mister quickly acclimated to his surroundings, which is to say he rubbed up against everything. Within moments, he was out the door, ready to claim some new territory.

I joined my brother near to the food; three large brown bags of Chinese take-out. "Mmmm. MSG."

Thomas handed me a plate. "One of the 143 non-essential food groups," he said.

Murphy followed Elaine in a moment later, Elaine pulling a Toucan Sam. "Do I smell ginger beef?"

"I had a craving," Murphy said. Then she walked up to Thomas, her hand held out. "On you, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Thomas said, effortlessly balancing a heaping plate with one hand while digging through his pocket with the other. If his damn jeans weren't so tight, he might have had an easier time. Mouse, who was sitting under the kitchen table, eyed the plate very closely.

With dextrous fingers, my brother pulled three twenties out and offered them to Murphy, who took them.

"More," she said.

"Huh?"

"You tipped really well."

With a smile, he offered her another greenback. I wouldn't be surprised if Murph made a couple bucks on the transaction.

A couple minutes later, our plates stacked high, and a container of beef and vegetables set in front of Mouse, we settled in around the table. Somehow, I ended up across from Thomas, with Murph and Elaine across from each other. And they were both sitting closer to me than to Thomas. He didn't seem put out.

The table was an older one, inherited from Murphy's grandmother, and big enough to feed an average sized Irish-Catholic family. I think the main reason Murph hadn't replaced it with something smaller was she couldn't get the bloody thing out of the kitchen without knocking down a wall.

As we ate, I gave Murph the run down on my day so far. Once I'd caught up to dinner, I turned to Thomas. "Alright. Any details you've got, now's the time to share."

He nodded and dropped his egg roll. He took a moment to collect himself. "Two days ago, Brin Kirasi, a 4 year old girl, was kidnapped out of her home in Miami. Only one of her bodyguards survived, albeit with a collapsed lung and a broken arm. He said she was taken by a multi-tentacled beast." Elaine put her steamed rice down.

Thomas took a deep breath before continuing. "A few hours later, in L.A., Michaelo Malvora, a 6 year old boy, was taken. The two witnesses, another bodyguard, and his mother, both said the same thing; he was taken by a strange-looking bird creature, half covered in feathers, and half in thick, leathery hide. About the size and shape of a human being, but distorted, somehow." Murph finally gave up on her chow mien.

Inside my mind, I felt Lash sit up and take notice. That gave me a sinking feeling.

One of Thomas' legs started bouncing up and down. "Yesterday, in New York, what we believe, but of course, cannot prove, to have been a Red Court strike team took Jessica Skavis, a nine year old, from her boarding school." He got up from the table and stepped away from us. Even Mouse stopped picking at his bowl.

"In between," he continued, beginning to pace, "four other children were taken, without witnesses. Now, the Court takes care of its own, but we had nothing to go on, until about 4 this morning. One of the local mystics we keep on retainer called the house. She said she'd dreamed something. Something to do with 7 children. And she said the dream took place in Chicago, though she wasn't sure how she knew that. We then spent 5 hours searching the whole of the city, and got nothing."

He finally stopped pacing and leaned up against a wall, arms crossed. "That's when someone decided to bring me in?" I asked.

"I suggested you to Lara. She latched on to the idea like a drowning person."

"Thomas," Murphy said. "I know you're upset, but you're awfully…"

"Animated," Elaine supplied.

He looked at each of our faces, ending with mine. "One of the kids in a Raith," I said.

"Dominic Scolari," he said. "He's Bobby and Inari's 3 year old son."


	3. Chapter 3

I broke the silence. "Murph," I said, standing up, "do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Call Pizza 'Spress. Order half a dozen plain pepperoni."

"You can _not_ be hungry right now."

"I'm not." I stepped around the table and took my brother by the elbow. "Just please call. Thomas is still buying."

She made a face and moved to the phone in the living room.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" I asked him, voice none-too-pleased.

He sighed. "Couldn't. Same reason Lara had to approach you a little more openly. She wanted it clear that you were working for the Court, not for me."

"I don't understand."

"Harry, if I'd told you family was danger, especially a child, my _nephew_, what would you have done?"

I looked at him, and felt my expression go from ticked to merely annoyed. Then I answered him honestly. "I would have dropped everything and started right away, this morning."

He nodded. "Before Lara's request could possibly have reached you. And to the outside, it would look like you were working for me. And trust me, Dad's 'informal request' was leaked. She's making sure certain parties know you're involved in this."

"What parties? And why?" I got my back up again. I hate being manipulated, and Thomas' sister had used me before. In the living room, I heard the phone ring.

He shook his head. "The only ones I know for sure are the Red Court. Considering some of them might be the ones behind the kidnappings, it makes sense. As for why… well, come on, Harry."

"Come on, what? She likes the world knowing she's got the White Council in her pocket?"

"What? No. She likes everyone knowing she's got _you_ working with her."

"Me? Again, why?"

He looked at me as though I had just said something in Esperanto. "Are you serious?"

I spread my arms. "No, I'm asking for the good of my health."

"Harry, think of everything you've done in the last ten years or so."

"Yeah, and?"

A voice from behind me, at the table, answered. "Now think about it without knowing what a lucky son of a bitch you are." I turned around to see Elaine, hand on Mouse, leaning back in her chair.

Murphy emerged from the hall. "Sorry, but that was a friend of mine at the FBI. He wanted to know a bit about you, Harry. And wanted me to know they're trying to get a tail on you."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Terrific."

"To be expected, though," Elaine said. "They do think you blew up the building."

"Why does everyone always assume the property damage is my fault?"

Murphy shrugged, and said, "Well, Victor Sells, the werewolves, Bianca, Aurora."

"Okay, that wasn't just me - "

Thomas continued, "Same reason Lara wants to advertise you. The Denarians, the necromancers."

"Again, I had help - "

"Most of the White Court elders," Elaine put in, "plus Madrigal and Vittorio."

"That was a duel, and Cowl showed up."

"Facing down the skinwalker," Murphy said.

"I didn't kill - "

"And, of course, my father," Thomas finished, touching his nose.

"Alright, yeah, I get it, I've faced a lot of things over the years. And yes, I admit, if you were outside looking in, it makes it _look_ like I've done a lot, but I haven't."

"Harry," Elaine said softly, "you've survived more in the last decade than most wizards do in their lifetimes. Reputations are built on appearances. There are people – and other things – who know your name in L.A. And a couple of those things speak it in hushed tones."

I stared at her. "Really?"

Murphy rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Dresden. Do you have any idea what your reputation is like with the normal people in this city?"

"That I'm a charlatan?"

"I mean the people in the know, like SI."

"Um…"

"They know that if something big and bad is happening in this town, they want you on their side. Hell, John Marcone thinks the same way. When the cops and the biggest criminal in town both want you…" She shrugged. "Word spreads."

"The point, brother, is that Lara wants everyone to know she's got a heavy hitter in her corner. Well, my dad's corner."

Elaine put up her hand. "Sorry, but, you keep implying your sister is in charge, but your dad is the White King, right?"

Thomas, Murph and I all grimaced. I said, "Long story. Can't talk about it. Psychic vampire rape involved. You don't want the details."

She swallowed, cradled her left arm to her gut and petted Mouse harder. "Probably true."

Twenty minutes later, Thomas had 6 extra large pizzas in his hands and no money in his wallet. "So, tell me why I have to switch to plastic now?"

"You just bought us a tracking device."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You don't have any hair or blood samples for us to use, so," I said, taking the stack, "I have to improvise."

I walked from the front door to the kitchen, and out the back door, the others following. Murph's back yard is grassy and hemmed in by a lot of trees. Most of those trees had lost their leaves in the last two or three weeks. In the dark, they looked like the fingers of skeletons and the legs of spiders. Not that either of those things creep me out. My nightmares are painted in blacker strokes.

I snagged one of Murphy's collapsible deck chairs and walked to the middle of the yard. Placing the stack down on the chair, I flipped the top box open, steam leaping up into the air. I turned around. All three of them were standing next to the door, looking at me. Elaine leaned back against the wall. "Haven't seen anyone do this in a while."

I smiled. "I don't suppose you'd all mind plugging your ears?"

Murph eyed me suspiciously. "Why?" she asked, drawing the word out.

"It's a matter of politeness."

"You chose today to start being proper?"

Elaine smiled. "He's got something's Name, and doesn't want us to hear it. Right, Harry?"

I nodded.

With a sigh, she covered her ears. Murphy and Thomas followed suit. I turned back to the pizza, picked up a slice, and cleared my head, focussing on the Name, the True Name, of a particular faerie. Investing my voice with just a touch of my will, I whispered the Name, projecting it out into the night sky.

Then I did it again. I was just trying to get his attention, not control him. It was like waving down a passing truck, rather than pulling it over with lights and sirens. True Names are connected to the essential nature of a being, and speaking the Name can exert influence over that being. After a minute, I looked up. One of the faint stars I could see was growing brighter.

Toot-Toot descended at a break-neck speed. He looked like a young man, and was about a foot and a half tall, much bigger than when I'd met him, which, as a Fae, meant his influence and reputation had grown proportionately. His hair was purple and wispy, his skin a little on the pale side, his body armour made from a Pepto-Bismol bottle. Over his back he wore twin box-cutters, wrapped with twine so the steel would not burn him.

"My Lord!" he trumpeted, in a small, high-pitched voice. "What service may I – wow, is that pizza?"

"Yes, Toot," I said. "Please, have a slice." I offered him my hand, and his eyes grew large. Literally. Then they shank back down, and his mouth jumped open. He snatched the slice, and proceeded to swallow it, not quite whole. I have no idea where he put it all.

After a belch larger than himself, Toot let out a satisfied sigh.

"Wow," Thomas said.

Instantly, Toot was between us, his short swords drawn. "Back, villain!"

"Whoa, Toot, it's alright. These are my allies."

"Ah! The 'Za Lord's allies are mine, as well." With a melodramatic flourish, he put his weapons away.

"'Za Lord?" Thomas asked.

"The Lord of Pizza!" Toot exclaimed. Then he turned back to me. "Harry's always been good us."

Elaine looked amazed. "You have an in with the Little Folk?"

"I know they love pizza," I said. Toot nodded, very enthusiastically. "And I also know they're almost everywhere – and anywhere they aren't, they can get. This is Toot-Toot, Major-General of the 'Za Lord's Guard," I said, seriously, and the little Faerie snapped to attention, dragonfly-like wings fluttering behind him. "Toot, I have a mission for you."

"Say it and it shall be done! Do you wish a villain slain, Lord?"

"No, not this time." His face fell. "But, I need something done that only the Guard _can_ do." He perked right up, chest swelling.

"Your word is my command!"

"There are seven young missing, Toot. Children, taken by beasts. I need the entire city of Chicago searched, as quickly as possible."

"How shall we know these children, Lord?"

"By their number, by their fear, by the creatures guarding them, and… within each, there is a sleeping Hunger."

He gasped, and almost fell to the ground. "The Silver-Skinned ones, Harry? Why would you save them?"

I glanced up at Thomas. He didn't know whether to look angry or sheepish. "For their redemption, Toot."

The little guy smiled again. "Ah, a noble purpose. It shall be done, Lord!"

With that, Toot jumped into the sky and was gone.

"Murph, help me here?" I started opening pizza boxes and laying them on the ground. She joined me.

"Why are we opening these now?" she asked. "Do they eat before they go?"

"Nope," I said.

"So why - "

I touched my nose and stepped back from the circle of pizza we had created. Within a 5-count, Toot came speeding out of the sky, and stopped dead in front of me. "They have been found, My Lord!"

Thomas' eyes lit up, Murphy looked stunned, and Elaine just smiled and shook her head.

"Excellent, Toot. Can you take me?"

"Well, uh," he voice noticeably shrank. "Actually, Harry, we only found their trail. The scent of fear, mixed with their Hunger."

I nodded. "Truth be told, General, that's what I was expecting. They would be well hidden."

"Oh, good!" He was noticeably relieved. He glanced at the pizza.

"Are they near?"

Another glance. "Um, not really."

"I need someone to guide me and my allies, then."

"Oh, um, about that." He looked at the food again. "The troops were wondering…"

"Yes," I said into the sky. "Whoever guides me can eat before we go!"

With that, a multi-coloured circle of stars descended on Murphy's backyard. Fae and pixies and sprites of every size and description, most of them wearing some form of improvised armour and weapons, fell on the food in a flash.

The pizza never stood a chance. Inside of ten seconds, there wasn't a crumb remaining.

Elaine and Thomas stepped up beside me and Murph. "Wow," he said.

"Like piranha on a cow," I agreed.

When they had finished, Toot once again hovered before me. And again, belched. Murphy and Elaine both had to hide their smiles. "How was the pizza, General?"

"T'was excellent, m'Lord!"

"Now, my guide?"

"Of course!" He turned and whistled, then hollered, "Loo-tenant!"

A tiny red speck hurtled at us out of the rapidly disappearing circle of Fae, and stopped on Toot's shoulder.

"My Lord, allow me to present - "

"Ellidee," I finished. I hadn't seen the little one in about seven years, when she'd been guiding me through town to find the Ladies of the Faerie Courts.

Toot and the little red speck both seemed to jump. "You remember her, Harry?"

"I do, Toot. I remember she was an excellent guide then, too."

Damned if the little faerie didn't increase in size before my very eyes - which isn't saying too much. She was the size of a ladybug, and inflated to a housefly. Her red glow increased a little, too. Apparently, my respect was important to these Fae. Who knew?

"Alright, Ellidee. You can hide my hair until we're ready to go."

The little sprite zipped straight into my scalp. She was a tiny warm speck just back from my forehead. I'd have to be careful not to scratch at her.

"Thomas? You driving?"

"Yeah, absolutely."

"Murph, you too? There isn't enough room in Thomas' toy car."

"No problem. I can keep an eye for a tail, too."

We went back into the house, Murphy locking the door as we passed through. "If this works, if you find them, I can have 30 armed mercenaries ready to go inside ten minutes."

"Are they aware of the nature of the situation?" Elaine asked, with a subtle emphasis on 'nature.'

"You mean are they aware of what their employers are, and what they would be going up against? The leader-types are. The everyday hired guns? No."

"Guess I'm bring the first-aid kit," she muttered, and disappeared into the spare room, where she had dropped her own bag.

"Mouse? Ready for a rescue mission?" _I hope_, I didn't add.

_Harry? You are not confident_, Lash said.

_I'm a little antsy. They say that after 48 hours, the chances of finding missing people virtually vanish. Whatever took these kids – wait. You sat up and took notice when Thomas described the kidnappers. What do you know?_

She hesitated before speaking. _I recognized the descriptions he gave, Harry. They matched Prusiel and Tarsiel._

I took a slow breath. _They're Denarians? Denarians are involved in this?_

_I believe so, yes._

"Hell's Bells."

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"We may have a new problem."

Elaine rode with Murphy. She didn't really have a choice; I called the Mercedes the Boy Car, and Murph's Saturn the Girl Car. Mouse rode with us. I got a scowl from Murphy, but the ladies rode together. Not sure why, but I was getting a weird vibe off both of them, and for some reason, I knew it was about me.

I'd explained about the Denarians, and Murph had instantly gone into her bedroom and emerged with several guns. Elaine had declined, instead retrieving a second, shorter wand and a complicated looking earring from her bag. Then we headed out.

Ellidee had hopped out of my hair, and hovered just in front of Thomas' car. He was the only one with eyes sharp enough to follow her. As my brother drove, I found myself looking out at the city, and the skyline. Something was bugging me. I wasn't sure what, and neither was Lash.

It was subconscious, something _behind_ everything else. Something that didn't seem important, but might have been, at some other time -

"Timing," I said.

"What?"

"That's what's been bugging me," I said, twisting towards him. "The timing of this whole thing. Why now? If it could be done now, it could have been done before."

"Impossible to say."

"Is it? I'm not sure. What's different about now than a month ago? A year? A decade?"

He thought for a bit. "Well, my Father's no longer cooperating with the Black Council, or whatever they call themselves."

"The Circle."

"Yeah, them. Other than that… there have been more children born to the White Court in the last decade than in the last century."

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well, most of us, say, Lara's age and younger, think of family the way normal people do. We were indoctrinated to."

"Yeah, a defence mechanism your dad started. His kids have a harder time overthrowing him if they think they love him, and he loves them back."

"Exactly. Except he never did. Most of the other heads of the Houses thought the same way, and remember that while a lot of us died in the Deeps when you blew it up - "

"There you go again with the property damage."

" – most of the heads survived. They want kids born to replace losses."

I thought on that for a moment. "Anyone who could pull off what happened has to understand the White Court, or at least have dealings with them. And the Denarians have a better understanding than most. So, they would know that the Court works that way."

"Makes sense."

"So they're not trying to demoralise the Houses."

Thomas' hands briefly tightened on the wheel. "No. The heads don't care. Whether the kids are taken or killed, they can just have more children."

"The parents?"

He grinned, but there was no joy it. "In 6 cases, they _are_ the heads of their House."

"How are the new Skavis and Malvora Lords working out?"

He shrugged. "They're still part of the older generation. Scheming, devious. But not as good as Lara. After the Deeps, all the Houses but Raith were effectively neutered."

"Could this be a power play by either of them?"

He considered for a second, watching the tiny little red spark darting around the rapidly thinning traffic. "I wouldn't put it right past them… but for the most part, they're not as smart as ones they replaced. I could see them throwing in, but they'd never come up with this one on their own. At the same time, I doubt they'd work with the Denarians."

I crossed my arms and scowled at the dashboard, but neither action helped my thinking. I shook my head. "We're missing something. They have a reason for doing this. And for their timing."

His knuckles tightened again. "Fuck the reasons, I'll just be glad if we get the kids back alive."

"No argument there."

"Hey. Didn't you tell me that the Denarians tend to work in groups?"

"Yeah. But they're so mistrusting, arrogant, and conflicting, the groups are always small."

"But don't they usually answer to someone?"

"Nicodemus. But he's dead. I think. I hope."

"You sure?"

"Hey, in two thousand years, no one else ever bothered to try choking him with that rope he had around his neck. After he changed colour, stopped moving, and I threw him in the water, I figured there was a good chance he'd be gone."

"Possible. But his coin - ?"

"No idea. I think Deirdre found it." Deirdre was the daughter of Nicodemus, and host to another Fallen Angel.

_I am certain of it, Harry,_ Lash told me_. The coin would want to be found._

_Of course it would. One nickel to rule them all._

The car stopped suddenly. "I think we're here," Thomas said, killing the engine. He was out of the car before I had my seatbelt off. I got out and opened a door for Mouse as Murph's car rolled up behind us.

I waited for them to get out. Elaine was talking. "Seriously," she said. "Completely proportional. You should keep it in mind."

"Maybe I will." Murphy looked shocked. Then she smiled. "Thanks."

"What's proportional?" I asked.

"Nothing," Murph said. But Elaine blushed slightly. I let it go, anyway, and took a look around.

We were not in a good neighbourhood, but I'd figured on that. The building was an old, 5-storey office building, largely boarded up, in the middle of what had been, until about 10 years ago, a commercial park. The place next door was similar. The lot on the other side was a construction site, and across the road was an empty field, with the remains of a children's playground. Mouse was sniffing around. Thomas was looking the place over.

Our guide whipped into sight, and landed on my nose. I crossed my eyes. She curtsied. "This building, Ellidee?"

She jumped off my nose and bounced up and down, once.

"Thank you. Our business is concluded. Have a good night," I added flippantly.

She flew in a circle, then zipped straight up in the air and disappeared. I checked what windows I could see for openings, shield bracelet out and ready.

"Are we going in?" Thomas asked. He had a cell phone in his hand and was much closer to the building than I was. Elaine and Murphy stepped up beside me.

"Just about. Elaine? If you'd do the honours?"

"No problem." She took a few steps closer to the main doors, long since broken and replaced with plywood, and stopped, left hand extended. While we waited, Murphy slipped into a Kevlar vest, arm-, and shin-guards. I watched her methodically strap four handgun holsters to herself, then check and stow the weapons that went in them. She tied her hair back, and topped the outfit with a Cubs ballcap.

"Wow," I said. "Private living really agrees with you."

She just rolled her eyes and playfully said, "Shut up, Dresden." Then she looked me up and down, glanced at Elaine, and went back suiting up.

Huh. Proportional, indeed.

"I'm not getting anything, Harry," Elaine called back. "No short-term wards, no booby traps."

"Alright, let's go in and take a look."

"Should we call in the troops?" Thomas asked, pulling out a ridiculously oversized handgun from I-didn't-want-to-know-where.

"Not yet. A small group is stealthier. We should recon first."

"He's right, Thomas," Murphy added. "We find out how many of them there are, then we overwhelm them."

He didn't look happy about it, but nodded and shrugged out of his denim jacket. His shirt was silk, untucked, and too tight. Naturally, it made his chest look great.

I hate it when he does that.

"Mouse? Take the lead?"

The big mutt sneezed at me, then stepped cautiously up to the doors, nose to the ground. Then he looked up at a crack in the plywood and growled, low and short.

"Thomas? Would you please?"

"With pleasure." He stepped forward, sank his fingers into the crack. Mouse stepped to the side. Elaine and I stepped in front of Murphy, shield bracelets charged and held out, a half dome of protective force ready for almost anything. Murph had a gun out, barrel sighted on the opening. I gripped my staff, and Elaine gripped her wand.

I nodded, and Thomas yanked. The wood came free quickly, and went flying. He instantly went to one knee, while the rest of us moved forward, ready for anything.

There was nothing. "Mouse?" I called. The big dog moved forward, nose working. After a moment, he turned and huffed at us.

I dropped my shield. "We're clear." Thomas was through the door before I got to it. I waved Mouse in ahead of me, and the ladies followed. It was dark, of course. I could tell from the scant light that made it in that the vestibule wasn't too big.

I pulled off my necklace with my left hand, and willed a little energy into it. It started to give off a subtle blue glow. The light strengthened. From behind me, more blue light shone; Elaine had pulled the same trick with her own pentagram.

In front of us, there were two elevators, long since rendered useless. The doors had been cracked open on one. The faux marble floor was coated in dust, and the wood panelled walls were cracked and largely missing. Off to the right, Mouse and Thomas were standing next to a door.

"You smell them, Mouse?" He looked at me. "You smell the kids?" He huffed again. "Alright. You lead the way."

Mouse turned to the door, and stepped into the darkness. Thomas went next, a little too eagerly, I thought. I went next, and found myself in a stairwell. Mouse was heading down, of course, Thomas at his heels.

We descended slowly, but steadily, the stairs turning 90 degrees. There was another door at the bottom of the stair, standing half open. I kept my eye on Mouse, but he didn't seem anxious or put out, nose still working. He pushed through the door.

My wizard's light slowly flooded into the large area of the basement. It was basically one large, filthy room, filled with mostly empty ceiling-to-floor cages, each of which would have been a storage room for the tenants above. They were arranged in two long banks, set against the walls and separated by a long corridor down the middle. There were a few boxes scattered around, and more long-fingered shadows.

Behind me, Murphy had a flashlight attached to the barrel of her weapon, and moved off to the right, while Elaine went left. Thomas followed Mouse, and made my way to the middle of the room, arcane senses reaching out.

There was something wrong here, something dark… but it was an echo. Too weak to be present, it was the magical equivalent of the wake of a passing ship. "There's nothing here," I said.

Mouse worked his way to a corner at the far end of the room, partially hidden by the cages.

"Hey!" Thomas whispered. It was remarkably loud. I hadn't realised just how quiet we'd all become. It's kind of a human habit in dark, mysterious places. "Over here!"

All three of us moved quickly, without actually running. I came around the bank of cage-rooms and saw Thomas standing next to Mouse. Mouse was standing next to an open door. Murphy and Elaine came up behind me, weapons out.

I stepped forward. "Boiler room," I said.

"Yeah, but past the boiler?" Thomas said, pointing.

I held up my light, and we stepped forward.

"What is it?" Elaine asked.

"It's a hole in the wall," I said, gazing at the black opening. "Leading down."

"Ah, crap," Murph cursed. "It's Undertown, isn't it?"

I nodded. "Pretty much has to be." Chicago is a city built on a swamp. While it seems pretty solid, its actually sunk a fair bit over the centuries. The result is much like Disneyworld: a city beneath the city. Only this city is populated by things that would never make it into a children's movie.

Mouse moved forward, Thomas and I flanking him. The hole was short – a diagonal drop of about 10 feet, connecting to a wider tunnel below, running left and right. Thomas and I glanced at each other, then we slid down together. I turned left, he turned right. Even with my amulet glowing, I couldn't see more than about fifteen feet or so. The darkness just swallowed the light and asked for more. I got my shield ready, just in case.

Mouse walked down more slowly, nose to the ground, moving back and forth, left and right. He paused twice on the dirt ramp. "Come on, you big blood hound. Which way?"

Mouse got to the tunnel proper, and kept sniffing. He moved in a circle. He stepped back and forth again. Thomas watched him, then looked at me. "Don't tell me."

Mouse sniffed one more time, then sat and looked up at Thomas, somehow appearing apologetic.

"He doesn't know which way they went," I said.

"Then we split up," Thomas said.

I thought furiously for a second. I hated the idea of separating, but it was the only way to follow two trails. Unless…

"Hey, Murph?" I called up.

"Yeah?"

"How close are we to the University?"

She shrugged. About fifteen, maybe twenty minutes."

I nodded. "Thomas, you should call for reinforcements. Murph, I need you to make a call, too. We need more trackers."

She smiled in understanding. "Billy," she said.

I nodded. "We need the Alphas."


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas and I stood at the door together, and stepped forward as the five vans pulled up within seconds of each other. One was an older Chevy, the other four were sleek new Sprinters. Two drivers' doors opened slowly, the two men eying each other steadily.

I broke the tension. "Gentlemen, the pissing contest is around the other side of the building. If you're looking to help us find some missing children, inside and downstairs."

Billy looked away first, and snorted at me. He was a good friend. About 5'8", the body of a professional athlete and the mind of an engineer, he also had the soul of a crusader. The Alphas were once a pack, who had banded together to protect their territory, around the University of Chicago, and learned a pretty nifty magic trick along the way. They had, through the tutelage of a woman named Tara, become werewolves, able to transform at a moment's notice.

I walked up to Billy and Thomas headed over to his security detail to dole out some orders. Billy – no, sorry, Will – got out of his van, wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. He was barefoot. He gave me half a smile and clasped my hand. "Harry."

"Good to see you, Will. I hope the girls came?"

"Actually, I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

I turned to see the sliding door open… and six young people in easily removed clothing pile out. They were a variety of heights and hair colours, but each was lean and wiry. "Will," I said. "Where did all these old werewolves come from?"

For the better part of three years, since they had all finally finished school, the Alphas' ranks had thinned. From a group of 12, they had slowly drifted away, until, six months ago, only four of my old friends had still been around. Then the number dropped to three.

"It was Kirby's funeral," he said. "Everyone came back for it." He looked over at the group, four women and two more men, and they each nodded at me, faces set and serious. I walked over and shook each of their hands. "Mike and Angela couldn't come back; they've got a kid now. Bryan and Danielle basically wrote the whole experience off as a bad trip, and refused to talk to me. But everyone else is in."

"David," I said, shaking. "Jenna. Dan. Katie. Georgia, always a pleasure," I said to the tall, dark-haired young woman Will was married to. The last hand I shook belonged to a thin, much-too-thin, red haired girl. "Andi."

"Hi, Harry."

"How you doing?"

She shrugged. "Fine. It's good to have a pack of friends again." She smiled, quickly.

I nodded and let her go. I looked over at Thomas, who nodded. "Alright, let's head inside." Will, Georgia and my brother hung back with me as everyone filtered in through the doorway. "She's not fine, is she?" I asked quietly.

"No," Will said.

"She's a bit of a mess," Georgia said. "Kirby was her partner in everything, Harry. She's lost without him. And she's getting reckless."

"How reckless?" Thomas asked. "Is she dangerous?"

"No. Well, at least not yet. I'm more worried about her hurting herself than anyone else. Wow, this place is dark."

"Not once you're wearing your other set of eyes," I said.

We filtered down the stairs and into the basement. Elaine and Murphy were standing in the door to the boiler room with Mouse.

"Harry," Thomas said, touching my arm, "this is Marcus." I found myself shaking hands with a large-muscled man with light hair and sharp features. He did not smile. "He's the head of the team. We've already spoken. He's taking your orders tonight."

"Good. Alright! Listen up!" There were now almost 40 people around me in the basement. The mercenaries all had heavy equipment: flak vests, pants with extra pockets, light packs and small machine guns. Most also had night-vision goggles or, like Murphy, a flashlight attached to their weapon.

The Alphas would have all the equipment they needed once they changed outfits. "We're splitting into two teams," I continued. "We're chasing down missing children. They are scared, and probably hurt. We come back with them… or we don't come back. Now, anyone here ever hunt Red Court vamps before?"

About a dozen hands went up, including Marcus. "Good. Be on the watch for them. Anyone ever heard of the Denarians before?"

Five of the mercs lifted their hands, again, including Marcus. "Okay. By the numbers: take the worst vampire, or anything about the size of a human being, that you've ever gone after; triple the strength; double the toughness; and add between ten and fifteen times the insanity. Then subtract any respect for the laws of physics."

There were some murmurs, followed by some nods. Followed by a question from Marcus. He sounded slightly Norwegian, or Danish. "I've heard there are weapons designed specifically to fight these Denarians. Where are those?"

I hesitated. There were such weapons, of course: The Swords of the Cross. And I did technically have guardianship of two of them. Unfortunately, being a guardian and being a bearer are two radically different things. "Those weapons you're talking about are picky about who uses them. And last I heard, the only guy who's got one isn't in town."

Marcus took a breath, but stopped himself from sighing. How professional of him.

"Now, last thing," I continued. "If you slay a Denarian, you may see or hear a little silver coin fall from their body. Do not, under any circumstances, touch that coin with bare skin. It will transfer the crazy Fallen Angel to you. It's gloves or nothing. Alphas, that goes double for you since you're going barefoot tonight."

Marcus spoke up again. "Who are these children, anyway?"

I crossed my arms and said nothing. Will stepped up the big guy. I could tell they were equally fit, but Marcus had about 30 pounds and four inches on him. "We're your guides," he said.

"Oh? What do you guide with?" He sounded unimpressed.

"Will," I said, "why don't you guys show Marcus your equipment?"

Will stared Marcus down for another three count, then turned around and joined the rest of the Alphas. They didn't move until he started taking off his shirt.

Under normal circumstances, watching a half-dozen young, fit people take off their clothes is quite a sight. But this group has quite the trick to follow up with. Five shirts, five pairs of pants and two dresses came off quickly. There were 7 naked people next to me, then I blinked, and there were 7 big, hairy wolves in their place.

Each wolf's coat was the colour of the hair of the young person they had been a moment before. Will shook himself out. Mouse appeared around Marcus, looked up at the now stunned mercenary, and sneezed. Then he trotted over to Will, they sniffed each other, and he yawned. A moment later, all eyes were on me again, some a little bigger than before.

"Alright. Let's split up. We have 8 good noses, two wizards, a vampire and 29 professionals – I'm including you, Murphy."

"I know," she called back. I couldn't see her over the crowd, but her voice carried with a ring of authority.

"Marcus, split up your guys who have gone after our quarry before." He nodded and turned to do so. "Mouse, you want to go with me or Elaine?"

He looked into the throng, in her direction, and grunted. "Seriously? Thought I'd have to fight you on that. Alright, keep an eye on her. Thomas - "

"I'm coming with you. End of discussion."

"Okay. Well, that settles that."

Marcus turned back to me. "Good to go."

"Send Team 1 in. They go with the ladies at the back, and take their orders." I turned to the pack. "I need three volunteers." Three wolves, including the scrawny, russet Andi, were stepping forward before I'd finished speaking. "Alright. Through the door at the back. And good luck, guys."

They huffed at me, and followed the flow of men in black outfits.

Once they were through, Murphy nodded at me. I returned it, and she disappeared. Then I caught Elaine staring at me. I winked. She smiled.

Then, faintly, I heard, _Harry Blackstone Copperfield Dresden, you'd better survive this_. It wasn't Lash speaking. It was Elaine; the old spell we'd woven together, late one amazing night, so we'd never have to be without each other's voice… it was still there, invoked by the use of my True Name.

I concentrated, and sent back, _Elaine Lilian Mallory, what will you give me if I do?_ Then I bounced my eyebrows, watched her roll her eyes, turn, and vanish into shadow. _Good luck_, I added.

_You too_, she sent back.

I sobered quickly. "Alright, Team 2. Let's go."

I followed Will and Georgia. The wolves took the lead, snouts to the ground. I was flanked by Thomas and some random hired gun; Marcus stayed near the back.

The tunnel was mostly dirt and rock, but by my pentagram and the various flashlights tailing behind me, I could occasionally make out bricks and foundation stones, plant roots and whole timbers.

We descended steadily, moving in seemingly random directions as the tunnel twisted, and the air got thick fast. We moved at a good clip, and before long, I was sweating. Despite the rock, there was little in the way of echo; something was absorbing all the sound.

After about five minutes of tense nothingness, the tunnel widened, then expanded into a chamber. I kept my staff and shield ready as we entered. The last time I walked into an underground room in a strange place, I was paralysed by an anti-magic bomb. Not a fun experience.

As more and more lights came in through the passageway, the brightness grew, until it seemed the light was coming from everywhere. After a second, I realised the chamber itself was reflective. "What is this place?" Thomas asked.

"No idea," I said. "Hall of mirrors?" It was roughly oval, about 30 feet high in the middle, and mostly made of flat, glittering rock. The floor was mostly worn smooth. There was only one exit, at the far end.

I watched the Alphas. All four of them got not-quite-halfway through the room, then started sniffing in circles. I put up a fist to stop the mercs, just like they do in the movies. It even worked, but I heard Marcus approaching. "What is it?"

"Not sure yet. Guys? Use a human voice."

In a blink, Will had changed back into a person. "We're not sure, Harry. It's kind of weird."

"Big surprise." I stepped forward, Thomas at my side. We hunkered down.

"It's kind of like… being in a windstorm. Even though its perfectly still. We can smell _something_, but it's changing, rapidly. Too fast to figure it out."

"Dangerous?" Thomas asked.

"No way to be sure."

I sighed. "Alright. Step back. I'm going to make with the magic."

We all stood, and I moved to the centre of the chamber as everyone else retreated. I put my pentagram back around my neck.

If you want to know the truth of a place, or a person for that matter, there's a way to do it. Call it the Inner Eye, the Urna, the Third Eye, or the Sight, like I do, or whatever you want; It's a blessing and a curse to wizards. We can see the essence, the flow of energy and the intent of a place; but we also see what has happened there, an echo of who has been there, and we can catch the metaphorical scent of it in our nostrils.

But it's there forever. Good or bad, you can't get rid of it. I've Seen a few things I'd like to forget, but they are always there, right at the top of your memory, fresh as the moment you See them.

I closed my eyes, focussed on the chakra point in the middle of my forehead, and opened them again.

I recoiled. The place _was_ a hall of mirrors. I saw reflections of hundreds of energy patterns, and I knew most of them were not human. I saw bright, blinding rage and hunger, cool, sharp desperation, and the dull, pale reverberation of satisfaction. The beings who inhabited this chamber were devourers.

Wait. Cancel that. The _being_. Singular. The flow of evil light was mindless – there was no thought here, no understanding beyond the need to bait and trap and eat. I felt like I was in Shelob's lair. But riding over the surface of all that, I saw three thin, fading little streams of fear – and wrapped around them, even thinner, almost gossamer strands of hope. The children had been brought this way, but very quickly.

Curiosity getting the better of me, I looked to the side, at the gently sloping wall. The wall was a face.

The face was enormous, stretching the whole room, and ghostly, fading in and out. Its mouth was half of the visage, and was filled with the roiling mass of colour and shapes that every creature it had ever consumed had left behind.

And it was awake.

Stumbling back, I closed my eyes. I gasped, opened them again, my enhanced Sight now shut off. "It's awake!" I sputtered.

"What is?" Thomas asked.

"Bugaboo!" I shouted.

For a moment, no one could see anything, though the Mercs had their weapons out. Then, as I backed up, the wall came to life.

With the sound of a massive intake of breath, the face of the bugaboo, mostly gaping maw, emerged from the sparkling wall. The pale grey face, flat and pallid, was only partly there. Parts of it were fading in and out of existence, giving it a wavering, flag-like quality.

There are times I wish I wasn't so damned observant. I saw all this while backing up, far too slowly, from that enormous mouth. I threw up my shield at the same moment the mercenary team started firing.

It was only natural that would be their reaction. Unfortunately, as horror movies have taught us, you can't kill the bogeyman with bullets. They passed harmlessly through the bugaboo, bouncing off the wall behind it. The reflective rock began to shatter, and the bullets to ricochet. A few strays bounced off my shield. The room began to dim.

I heard Marcus shouting something Scandinavian, and saw Thomas shepherding the Alphas off to the side. The bullets stopped flying, and the bugaboo seemed to pause halfway across the chamber. Then it rotated towards the group.

The mouth opened again, and the sound of a deep breath overwhelmed every other sound. The four mercenaries closest to the bugaboo collapsed, three of them clutching their throats. The rest of them started firing again.

I ran towards Thomas and the wolves, who were off to the side of the chamber, as the two-dimensional beast floated forward, oblivious to the firepower flying through it. It lowered itself to the floor, mouth open, to consume the fallen men.

"Harry, do something!" Thomas shouted.

"Just needed a better angle!" I shouted back. I stopped moving when I was directly beside the monster, when it appeared as nothing more than a wavering line. I lifted my staff and shouted, "_Forzare_!"

It took the blast of force like a cannonball to a sail. The bugaboo collapsed in on itself, and flew into the wall, vanishing. The men on the floor gasped back to life. Instantly, other mercs were there, helping them up.

"We've got to move!" I shouted.

"Harry," Thomas said, "how long - "

His unfinished question was answered by a huge gasping sound, a sound that came from everywhere at once.

"Where is it?" I heard Will ask. There was no fear in his voice. Three throaty growls erupted from beside him.

The gasping sound, the sound of the bugaboo trying to inhale our lives, our souls, was growing. "Close. Too close. We have to go, now!"

I took one step… and it was above us. I felt my hair pulled away from my scalp in a gentle breeze, and felt myself getting light-headed. I looked up. It was barely there, just fading into view and back out, like a flag in shadow.

Its hollow eyes were looking at me.

I heard Marcus shouting, and some footsteps, but I couldn't look away from the great face above me. I was vaguely aware of my neck hurting from bending back this way. But mostly I was focussed on the enormous, gaping maw floating in my direction.

"Harry, run!" my brother shouted over gunfire, and he pushed me.

My paralysis snapped. I whirled and saw Will on the ground, the mercenary team firing again. But I could still see the face floating towards me. I ran.

I ran away from my friends and hired guns, because I wasn't about to drag a semi-solid life-remover through them. I run all the time – it's a hobby, it's exercise, it's practise for moments like these. But I was not fast enough.

I couldn't get a deep breath. After ten steps, my breathing was laboured, and I felt myself slowing down. I turned around, lifting my staff… and it was right there, right behind me, moving faster than I believed possible – just a wall of evil energy.

I tried to draw in a breath to shout a spell, but I couldn't. The air didn't seem to want to have anything to do with my lungs.

The bugaboo, on the other hand, had no problem inhaling. Its mouth opened… and Thomas jumped through it, from behind. It was stupid, and desperate, and I would have done the exact same thing.

The face wavered, distorted, and, with a great rush of air, blinked out of sight. Thomas landed doubled-over, but he was breathing. And, remarkably, so was I.

He straightened up. "That was weird," he said, eyes closed.

"And stupid, I added. I looked over at Will as I drew in some deep breaths. He was sitting up, leaning against wolf-Georgia.

"Mr. Raith?" Marcus was jogging up to us. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The mercenary nodded. "Ms. Raith made it very clear that if you are endangered, I am to enforce your withdrawal."

Thomas grinned, and opened his eyes. They were silver-white, with no pupil. He was drawing on his Hunger. It was probably the only reason he'd survived jumping through the bugaboo. He looked Marcus right in the eye. "Tell big sister she can go to hell," he said cheerfully. Marcus backed up half a step. Thomas blinked a few times, and his pupils reappeared.

I was about to thank him, when we heard the most massive gasping sound yet. At first, it was everywhere, then it slowly resolved to a source: a point in the air directly between Thomas and myself. "Run!" I shouted, then did so myself. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the bugaboo explode into being. It was more solid, now. I could just barely see everyone else moving away from it. And the face, while still massive, seemed to have taken on more expressive features.

It looked pissed.

And it was expanding. It was coming towards me, but during the moments of transparency, I could tell it was also moving _away_ from me, forcing everyone back to the entry tunnel. The twin mouths were snapping and biting. I skidded to a stop and raised my staff. Like hell I was going to just let it kill everyone.

It inhaled, quick and sharp, and sucked the concentration right out of my head. I stumbled back. It grew some more, became almost completely solid.

"Ah, Hell's bells." I turned and ran again, heading for the other exit tunnel.

A quick glance over my shoulder showed me almost nothing. The chamber had grown dark, and the bugaboo now took up most of it. The mouth continued to chomp at me, the eyes continued to bore into my back.

_Think, Harry. No, even better: Lash! Any ideas?_

The answer came immediately. _It is trying to steal the breath from your lungs. I suggest you hold your breath._

It was so simple, I wanted to hit myself in the forehead, but couldn't spare the time. _Worth a shot._

I ran harder, and the tunnel got closer. Unfortunately, so did the floating monster behind me. Then it made that inhaling sound again. I held my breath.

Damned if I didn't feel a thing.

I did, however, hear the bellow of rage it let out.

So, my opponent was angry and I was running for my life, chased by a other-worldly nasty beast and cut off from all my allies.

It sure is nice to be in familiar territory.

I felt the cold blast of breath from the bugaboo whistle around me. The instant it stopped, I drew in sweet, sweet air, several times. Ten feet from the tunnel, I through myself forward into a roll. I slid to a stop on my back, staff pointed straight up. I drew on my fear, my frustration, and my anger at the threat this thing had posed to my friends, and threw it all into my spell: "_Geodus!_" I shouted.

I knew hitting the bugaboo with force would only annoy it, so I tried a different tack, even though it was stupid: I broke the tunnel above us, and brought it down. Bogeymen like bugaboos are usually tied to a place, a specific location they claim as their own. In this case, it shouldn't be able to move much beyond the chamber. And by breaking the tunnel, I was effectively closing the chamber off.

As the rock cracked and began to fall, I scrambled backwards on one elbow and my posterior, holding my shield up with my other hand. The rocks fell, some bouncing off my shield, but most right on top of the formless, soul-sucking bastard.

"Boo-ya!" I cried, and dropped my shield. I started coughing right away as the dust billowed out, and struggled to my feet in the now-complete darkness. I pulled off my amulet again, and pulled my shirt up over my mouth and nose. In the pale blue light, I saw that I had been rather… _enthusiastic_ with the earth spell. The tunnel had collapsed at least 15 along. I had probably just caused a sink hole above.

"Hello?" I called. I didn't get much of an echo; the same sound-deadening effect that had been going on earlier was still present. "Thomas? Billy? Anyone?"

I waited a ten-count. Got nothing. Tried again. Got the same.

Great. Well-done, Harry. That's the way to be a freaking general; raise an army, then cut yourself off from it.

Shaking my head, I turned around to walk away, to find another route… and heard a massive intake of breath. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," I shouted. I looked over my shoulder in time to see the damn bugaboo phasing through the rock, mouth open. Apparently, the place it was tied to was Undertown itself.

I held my breath and ran. Into a dark tunnel. Another brilliant move. My staff out in front of me, I ducked around one corner, zipped along for another ten feet, bumped into a wall, turned again, made it five more feet, and bumped again. Then I saw light ahead. I started breathing again. I had to get around three more twists in the tunnel, all the while hearing the laboured and demonic breathing behind me.

Then I rounded a last corner, and found myself in a cube.

Yeah, a cube. Solid stone wall all around on four sides, except where I'd just come in. Up above, about twenty feet, there was a ledge running all the way around, but I couldn't tell how wide it was. The light came from torches in sconces, one in the middle of each wall, including directly above the door. I have no idea how they got there, or what kept them burning. Otherwise, the room was featureless.

"Oh, no. No, no, no." I ran frantically around the room, feeling desperately for a handhold, a crack, a hidden door, anything. I tugged on the sconces, just in case they were actually switches. Nothing budged. "Oh, come on! This is a stupid way for a wizard to die!" The breathing got louder. I shoved my pentagram in my pocket and turned around, shield up and staff ready.

My spells weren't doing much against the bugaboo, but I did have two possible weapons: Hellfire, a gift from Lash, which could super-charge my spells, and Soulfire. The positively-charged equivalent of Hellfire, it could actually give spells a short life of their own, but it used my soul as fuel. Basically, damned if I do, and uh, damned if I do.

As the bugaboo came through the wall, I silently hoped Thomas and the others would find the kids. I readied a spell, and pointed my staff, knowing, even if I stunned it, it was only a matter of time before the bugaboo got to me.

As it emerged from the wall, it blew out massive amounts of air – and no, I don't know where a two-dimensional creature holds air. The gale rushed out, extinguished three of the torches, and knocked me on my ass. I drew in a breath and held it as the bugaboo tried to inhale again. It shrieked in frustration.

I lifted my staff to release my spell, but it exhaled, sharply, and directed. The wind tore the staff from my hand and knocked me over on my back. The impact drove the air from my lungs, and I gasped.

The bugaboo timed it well. It inhaled as I opened my mouth, and suddenly, everything went foggy. I saw it coming closer, my head swam and my vision began to darken. I felt myself writhing on the ground, my body refusing to accept a lack of oxygen.

I heard the breathing continuing, and felt my lungs begin to burn; I was in a vacuum, the air being ripped away. I tried to call up a death curse, but I knew I wouldn't be able to pronounce it without air… and my concentration was shot to hell, anyway.

I hoped that maybe, somehow, Thomas had dug through, or Elaine and Murph had come around from the other side, or something…

Then there was light. Not the orange-red of the torches, and not the faded blue of wizard's light, but a strong, fierce white-silver, blazing into my eyes and, it seemed, into my soul. _So_, I thought. _I guess I'm catching the up escalator… wasn't sure about that…_

Vision and breath came rushing back, painfully. I gasped and writhed on the ground, chest heaving. I rolled my head to the side, and saw the bugaboo shrieking again. Beside it, there was a tall, dark man-shape, and in its hands, there was the light., tall, straight and blinding.

As my breathing steadied, my sight cleared. I saw the bugaboo retreat into a wall, and I knew it wasn't coming right back.

My rescuer walked over to me, and I grinned up at him.

He sheathed his Sword, over his shoulder, and grinned back. "Is good and strange to see you, Harry," he said in a Russian accent. Then he offered me a hand.

"Good to see you, too, Sanya." He pulled me up. "And unexpected."

The big, black Russian shrugged and smiled. I go where I am needed, yes?"

I nodded and rubbed my throat, which was a bit raw. "Hell, yes."

Sanya had thoughtfully tied off and tossed down a rope from above before repelling down to save my sorry wizard ass. I told him the other way was blocked, and he helped me climb up. The ledge was more like a balcony, running all the way around the chamber. There was one tunnel leading out.

The only current Knight of the Cross, the Knight of Hope, wound his rope over his shoulder. "So, Harry. What brings you down here?"

I explained the situation while I caught my breath.

He nodded grimly. "Children. I do not like to see children in danger."

"I don't think anyone does. No one human, anyway." We started walking down the new tunnel, which he had charged down after he heard the bugaboo shrieking, our way lit by my amulet and his flashlight. "But now, I'm separated from my search party, and have no trail to follow."

"You said there is only one way to go, yes?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then we are still on the trail."

I shook my head. Knight of Hope, indeed. "What about you? Why are you in Chicago? Last I heard, you were in Columbia."

He smiled broadly. "Yes! Bogotá! Now, there is a city! Always warm. Beautiful women. Full of life. Not like Chicago, or Moscow. I care not much for snow."

I laughed. "Spoken like a true Russian."

"_Da_."

"So why are you here?"

He looked at me, serious now. "Deirdre."

Lash and I both took deep breaths.

"Deirdre. Terrific."

"She was in Bogotá. It is interesting that Bogotá and Sao Paulo are the two cities the White Court has influence over in South America." I didn't know what he meant. He shook his head. "Things are getting, messy, now."

"Why? The Red and White vampires fighting each other?"

"_Nyet_. I mean the Fellowship of St. Giles. The Red Court was taking losses until a week ago, but now, the Fellowship is hurting."

I got a sinking feeling in my gut. "Why?" I asked slowly.

He looked confused, like I should have understood already. "The Wardens have withdrawn. The Reds hit back."

"Son of a bitch! Cristos," I said. My staff started hitting the ground a little harder than it needed to. "Wait – when did the Wardens pull back?"

"They stopped pushing forward four, five days ago. Pulled back two days ago. They are only in Bogotá and Sao Paulo, now. I thought you knew. Is why I said it."

I got angry, fast. "McCoy said Cristos was still trying to talk them into it. That opportunistic bastard."

"It is better for the Wardens. The White Court keeps the Reds out, but lets the Wardens do as they will. They are allies in all but name."

"The Whites are in a bad place, politically and in terms of force. And it's not better for the people, is it? The ones the Reds are feasting on? Using to rebuild their numbers?" I flip-flopped from anger back to worry. "You've seen the Fellowship? Worked with them? You know some members?"

He nodded. "Yes. Susan Rodriguez says 'Hello.'" My stomach settled. "She is cute. But too serious."

I explained about Cristos and his ideas. "Your description is accurate. The Council is too focussed on Europe, North America, western Asia. Blind eyes are turned elsewhere. The Council likely does not know, yet, what he has done."

"Especially if he's go the Wardens reporting directly to him. I'll just have to make sure they find out. What about Deirdre?"

"Ah, yes. She was there, in Bogotá, trying to work with the Red Court, it seemed."

I stopped walking. "When? When did she leave South America?"

"Maybe two days ago. I think she came straight to Chicago."

Plenty of time to have taken Dominic. "Oh, that _bitch_. Alright, the Reds and the Denarians are working together on this, we knew that. But… what exactly is _this_?" I started walking again. "Taking the children doesn't matter much to the White nobles; they'll just write the kids off, and have more."

Sanya shrugged. "Whatever their reasons, they are not good. We will find them. And we will save them."

"Simple as that, huh?"

He smiled a big smile and laughed.

And it was as simple as that. Sanya's optimism wasn't exactly infectious, but it was nice to hear.

We tromped along in companionable silence for another half hour. We passed the sewer grate Sanya had come through following Deirdre's trail. We saw several branches of tunnels, but Sanya was in the lead, and I had learned long ago to trust the instincts of a Knight. On instinct, I knew we were still following the children.

A few more minutes, and we heard something. We both stopped at the sound, though it was slight: A stone skittering across the ground.

Sanya silently drew the Sword, I shook out my shield bracelet. We put out our lights and moved forward, slowly, around a sharp corner, beyond which there was a plethora of light. And sound. Low voices.

Voices I knew. The room I saw around the corner looked like it had once been a hotel's ballroom, with a cracked wooden floor and vaulted ceiling, lost in shadows, and doors on three sides, including where I was now. It was lit by a variety of sources, including flashlights, Elaine's pentagram, and some candles suspended from the fragile chandelier above. My guess is the current tenants put them there. Whoever they are.

I saw Murphy, Elaine, and the Alphas, all but Will in wolf form, on one side, Marcus and his mercenaries on the other, and Thomas in the middle. From the looks of things, he was trying to stop a rumble. I couldn't quite make out the words, so I stopped moving, and Listened.

With all my concentration on my sense of hearing, I could hear perfectly.

Marcus was speaking. He sounded calm, detached. "We left because the creature might have come back for us, and Dresden was the only one who seemed able to hurt it."

Then it was Murphy. She was noticeably less calm, but her body language was perfectly relaxed. Which meant she was a hair's breadth from opening a tiny can of whoop-ass. "So you just abandoned him?" Her lips didn't move much.

"I did what I am supposed to do. I'm not here to babysit your friend – I am paid to protect Mr. Raith, first, and to find these children second."

Thomas cut in before anyone else could. "Yes, we know, and thank you."

Elaine almost exploded. "Thomas! How can you be like this? Harry's your - "

"Yes, I know!" he shouted, cutting her off. "He's my friend. A good friend. Maybe my best. I care about him, Elaine, I care about him like a brother." Thomas is a hell of an actor. His voice did not waver, though he did put a slight emphasis on the last word. I saw her bite her tongue.

"Then why wouldn't you let us dig him out?" Will asked. I have to say, the Billy I knew was gone. In that eager, pudgy kid's place, was a strong, determined man.

Who was not afraid to stand around naked in a cold room.

He was a much better man than I.

"I wanted to," Thomas said.

"I told you," Marcus said, "the thing might have come back."

"Does it really matter?" Will kept going. "Three of the children were taken that way. Now we can't follow them." The rest of the wolves growled their approval. Marcus took note but didn't move.

"At the very least, we can find the rest of them," Thomas said. "And maybe there's another passage, a hidden one. You know Harry would want us to find them."

"I'm not just leaving him down here," Elaine said, anger coming through on each word. I could tell she wasn't looking at Thomas. She tightened the straps on her pack and looked like she was about to march out the door at the far end of the chamber.

"None of us are," Murphy told her. She, too, was looking at Marcus, and moved to join Elaine.

Mouse gave a short, low bark, and moved to join them.

Thomas, for once, didn't know what to say.

"Stay here a second," I whispered to Sanya. He nodded. I've been around enough packs and gangs to know that when the alpha-dog is challenged, he has to prove himself or lose the respect of his underlings. Marcus was going to have to step up in a second to prove his authority. Before it could get that far, I stepped out of the shadows.

"I appreciate that," I said in a loud voice. Everyone turned, and every weapon in the room was suddenly pointed at me. "But at the same time, there are still children missing. And shame on all of you," I pointed at my friends, "for forgetting that." I turned to Marcus. "And fuck you."

Elaine was across the room and hugging me in record time. I had to be careful that her arms didn't meet as she reached around me; the duster would have thrown her flying. "Harry!" She buried her face in my shoulder. "I thought - "

"Oh, come on. A bugaboo and a cave-in? You thought _that_ was enough to kill me? You need to visit more."

She smiled, and kissed my cheek. I glanced around. Marcus had a surprised expression. Thomas gave me a half-smile, but didn't come closer. Murphy stepped up beside me, relief plain on her face. "Remember that conversation we had about buildings blowing up?"

"Yes."

"Add collapsing caves to the list." Then she pulled me down and kissed my other cheek.

The Alphas had changed outfits, and I was given a couple pats on the back and several smiles, even a faint one from Andi.

Mouse followed them. He gave me a serious look, which I returned. Then he huffed, once. I gave him a pat behind the ears. "Sorry if you were worried."

He tilted his head, as if to say, "Who, me?"

"Oh, Marcus," I said, turning. "You said something about wanting a weapon to fight the Denarians?"

He looked uncomfortable. "Yes. Why?"

I hooked a thumb back at the doorway I'd come through. "I found one."

Sanya walked out of the shadows, _Esperacchius_ drawn and glowing faintly. The big Russian smiled, as he did so often. Then he nodded at the hired guns.

"Stop doubting me." His face was painted with shock. I caught Thomas pretending he wasn't smugly satisfied. "Now, the trail I followed after the cave-in, I'm pretty sure, led here. And yours led here from the other side. Which means," I said, turning to face the double door with melodramatic flourish, "they were taken that way."

Elaine and I went first. The big doors were originally meant to slide right into the walls, parting to let anything through. Of course, they didn't do that anymore. Thomas and Sanya yanked from either side, and we wizards put up our shields. When nothing jumped out of the darkness beyond, we moved forward, bringing our light with us.

It was the kitchen. "Isn't it strange," Elaine asked quietly, "to have the kitchen right off the ballroom?"

I shrugged, my eyes searching the cupboards, the counters, the ancient, twisted and wrecked appliances. The darkness was unusually deep on the horizontal surfaces. I answered, voice low, "Maybe the ballroom doubled as a banquet hall." I glanced up into the corners – Red Court vampires, and, for that matter, some of the Denarians, liked to hide above their victims.

I was impressed with how little actual damage there seemed to be. I saw an icebox, just like the one in my apartment. "This place must have been swallowed whole, almost a century ago, by an earthquake, or something."

"Yeah," I heard Murphy whisper from right behind me. "_Something_."

I heard Mouse nearby, growling quietly. He was just as uncomfortable as I was. Hopefully, that meant we were close to our goal, not our doom.

I peered at the counters again; the deep shadows lingering on them were making my brain itch for some reason. Inching closer as the Alphas and mercenaries followed us, I couldn't figure out why the darkness wasn't disappearing in my wizard's light.

_Harry_, Lash whispered. _That is neither shadow nor dirt_.

I slowly reached out a finger and wiped it through an inch of the stuff, then held it up to my face. "Blood."

That one word set everyone more on edge, if that were possible. I looked back to see Thomas swallowing, hard, staring at what we now knew was a chopping block. And, suddenly, I could smell the death and rot here. Behind me, the Alphas made sickened noises.

"Yes," Sanya said, stepping closer. "Blood is everywhere."

In the glow of the Sword, there were deep shadows on almost every flat surface. The counters, the cabinet doors, large sections of the floor.

"Wait," Elaine said. "Let me see it."

I held out my left hand, and so did she. Eyes closed, she appeared to be concentrating. After a moment, she nodded, then smiled with half her mouth. "It's not human."

I let out a breath, and saw Thomas do the same. "So what is it?" Murphy asked.

"I'm not that good. Burrowing animals, probably."

"Reds prefer humans," I said, "but they'll eat anything in a pinch. Let's keep moving. And try not to walk in it."

We stepped lightly. Another fifteen feet on, we started to find carcasses. Rabbits. Moles. Raccoons. A coyote. Several cats and squirrels in a pile.

Thomas stepped up next to me, Marcus on his other side. "What is this place?" the mercenary asked.

"Butcher's wet dream," I said over my shoulder."

"Isn't this a little off, Harry?" Thomas asked.

"What, _exactly_, are you talking about? You'll have to narrow it down a bit for me."

"The animals. The food. I've seen Reds when they're hungry. Why carry everything all the way down here before eating?"

I thought about it a second. "There are only two reasons they'd restrain themselves. One, they weren't hungry. Two… something stronger than them told them to."

"That," Marcus said, "is not encouraging."

Thomas looked him right in the eye. "Don't puss out on us now, gun-boy."

Marcus looked insulted, and I hid my smile by walking away, toward the far end of the kitchen, to another set of double doors. The floor became quite uneven, tilting up on the right and down on the left. The doors were mostly open, but beyond them was more, and somehow deeper, darkness.

I paused, head down, Listening. I stayed that way for a full minute. Just as I was about to give the all-clear, I felt a slight, disgusting chill on my back. I glanced at Elaine, and she had felt it too. Vampires.

Then I heard the slightest sound: A whimper. A high-pitched, muffled whimper, half-way to a sob.

A child's sob.

The vampires knew we were here. And they were keeping the kids quiet by keeping them terrified.

That pissed me off.

I snapped up straight and turned to my little army. The look I gave them told them all they needed to know. I saw everyone tense up, and quite a few teeth were bared. Guns came to ready, and Elaine lifted her shield again beside me. Murphy was at her heel, Thomas at mine. I could almost picture a mob of Reds on the other side of the door, doing the same.

I held up my staff hand with three fingers out, feeling a little like Cecil B. DeMille, guiding my cast of thousands. I lowered one, then two, then three, and we all charged through the door, yelling incoherently.

The next few minutes were pure chaos.

The first vampire bounced off the shield, letting out a disgusting squelching cry as it went flying. Like all Reds, its natural form was a black, distorted, vaguely human-shaped being, with long claw-like hands, a featureless face and distended stomach.

Two more came at us from either side. "_Forzare_!" I shouted.

From behind me, I heard Elaine shout "_Vires_!" The results were the same: Vampires went flying through the air.

We moved forward, and the others began to pile in behind us. I couldn't see much, but Thomas, Sanya and Murphy were right there beside us, swinging and shooting.

The Alphas charged in as more vampires flung themselves at us, and the exchange of tooth and claw was an impressive blur. Vampires know how to work in _teams_. Wolves work in _packs_. It's a fine, but important difference. The natural flow of a wolfpack in combat or on the hunt is something that cannot be done justice with mere words; you have to see it to understand. Suffice it to say, the vamps never really stood a chance. Although I vaguely noted one of the wolves was throwing herself into the fray with a bit more abandon than the others.

Time seemed to slow down for a little while, and I could pick out individual clashes. Sanya impaled one Red, then turned his old AK-47 on another. Murphy put a bullet through one vamp's gut, then ducked as Thomas put one through its head. Elaine summoned some sort of exploding force into another, and it almost literally turned inside out.

The mercenaries came in at last, and they brought the guns, and slow, controlled fire. I could see vampire guts being spilled in the periphery. Some of the mercs had their low-light glasses on, and directed their fire into the darkness.

I swung my staff around and cracked a vamp's head, then turned a short gout of flame loose on another, with a shout of, "_Fuego_!" Wood caught fire, and I began to see where we were: a wide promenade. We were overlooking the lobby.

Foot by foot, we gained ground, and vampires, some of them still wearing parts of their flesh masks, the human-like skin they wore to blend in, fell back. There were others, some half-vampires, who still were superficially human, but with the strength and speed of the monsters they wished to become. They exercised more restraint, but not much.

The screeching and shouting kept rising in volume, but it wasn't to be heard over the barking guns and wolves. I kept moving, staff swinging and simple force and fire spells flying, even though I couldn't see much outside the nimbus of light and fire we had brought with us. Then, as the last of the hired guns came through the entryway, the vampires began to retreat.

There were just as many as there had been – more, maybe. I couldn't see them, but I could hear them, sense them. They squealed and screamed, but they were moving away from us.

"Hey!" I screamed. "Come back here!" I took three quick steps into darkness… and fell into open space.

A ring of steel closed around my wrist, and held me in place. "Hold on!" I heard Thomas shout. Then he was pulling me back up.

The promenade no longer had a safety rail, and I'd fallen over the edge. Of course. A half-second later, I was on the tilting floor again. "Thanks," I said, then threw up my shield. A half-red, throwing himself down from the ceiling, bounced off it.

"No problem," he replied, and emptied his clip into another vamp.

He slammed another clip into his weapon as I turned and tossed another bloodsucker away. Then I heard a cracking noise from beneath my feet.

I looked at Thomas, and he looked at me. Then, weakened by age, weight and fire, the freaking floor gave way, and we were falling.

Thomas grabbed me mid-fall, and I threw up my shield yet again. The bracelet was getting hot around my wrist. I tried to focus it into as large and yielding a surface as I could, to spread out the rapidly-approaching impact. It helped.

A little. Slightly cushioned, Thomas hit the floor, then I hit Thomas, and kind of bounced off him. I rolled over, unable to breathe. "Ow," I forced out. Thomas' gun appeared over me, and an explosion of light and noise took another vamp's head off. "Ow," I repeated.

Then he was over me, pulling me up again, his eyes glowing faintly. "Ow," I said one more time, with strength, as I attained my feet. I saw dust floating in the air around us. I vaguely connected that with the fact that there was now more light than there had been. More of those candles and torches I'd seen earlier were lighting themselves, and the promenade was beginning to flare up. Whoopsie on my part.

My vision cleared, but my chest kept burning. I probably had a fractured rib or two. Well, I'd had those before. Would probably have them again. For now, it just meant I'd have a hard time breathing.

"Harry!" I looked up. Murphy was looking down from between two small fires.

"I'm okay!" I tried to shout. I came out a little raspy.

"You'd better be!" She shook her head, smiled with one side of her mouth, and disappeared.

The vamps were falling back. A glance up told me Team Dresden had the whole of the promenade, and a group, including Elaine and Sanya, was working their way down some stairs to my right.

My eyes drifted to the centre of the lobby, an area once used for the welcoming of guests.

There were still guests here.

Seven of them.

All small, filthy, and huddling against each other on the floor, right next to what had once been the reception desk. They were all chained together, linked at the ankles. They were surrounded by six Reds, in various states of losing their flesh masks and, from the looks of their jaws, their control.

The bigger kids were trying to protect the smaller ones, keeping them in the middle of the ring; even in vampires, the instinct to protect those smaller than you runs strong. One of the boys looked over at us. His eyes were huge, and somehow familiar.

"Uncle Tommy!" His voice was weak and high-pitched, hard to hear over the fight.

"Dominic!" Thomas started running towards his nephew, and I chased him. I had no chance of keeping up; he was inhumanly fast. He reached the Reds before I'd taken four steps. He emptied his gun into one of them, managing not to aim at the hostages, then buried his shoulder in another's face.

The other four charged and jumped at him; I'd felt my rage redouble when I heard Dominic's frightened scream, and used it as fuel for my magic. "_Forzare_!" I croaked out. I sent three of them flying.

Unfortunately, that meant one of them still landed on my brother. Thomas went down in a flurry of limbs and teeth and slashed clothes, while the children beside him started screaming.

I kept moving, unable to take in a deep enough breath to even shout Thomas' name.

_Harry - _

_Not now, Lash!_

_It can wait._

Thomas and the vampire, who was rapidly losing his human face, were rolling on floor, hands at each other's throats. It was a stalemate. Gasping, I stepped up beside them, waited for the vamp to get on top, and cracked his skull with a swing of my staff.

It gave Thomas the moment he needed. Getting both hands around the vampire's neck, he twisted, and it broke.

By now, Sanya and Elaine had worked their way over to us. I glanced at the big Russian, who was, in spite of the situation, smiling, his face and Sword covered in some version of blood. Without changing expression, he impaled another vampire, one that was wearing only a human face. It was disturbing.

I sagged against my staff, my ribcage on fire, and Elaine came out of nowhere to put a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

I shook my head. "I have a boo-boo."

She smiled. "If you can complain, you'll be fine." Then she turned and snapped off a force spell at a Red I hadn't seen coming over the counter.

Thomas rolled to his feet and turned to the children. "Hang on, Dom. We're going to get you out of here! Harry, can you do something about these locks?"

I moved with him while Elaine and Sanya stood between us and the still-raging firefight.

"Let me see. How sensitive are they?" The locks were thick, but the chains they were holding together were not. "Might be easier to just snap them."

Thomas kneeled and pulled the kids near to him, to several hugs and cries of "Uncle Tommy!"

It was oddly heart-warming. So it was far more jarring when the reception desk exploded and a wave of long, thin metal strips came flying out of the dust cloud.

I threw my shield up over the children and Thomas, but the debris was minor; it was the metal that scared me. Unfortunately, it wasn't coming for us.

Faster than I could shout a warning, if I could've shouted at all, one of the impossible metal strips sliced into Sanya's side, another into his leg, another, his arm. The Knight and his Sword both fell to the ground, any sound they made swallowed by the battle.

Elaine spun around from tossing some wind around, eyes wide. I saw her mouth the words, "Oh my God!"

I seconded the comment. "Deirdre," I spat out.

Unfortunately, that got her attention.

Her skin was mostly green, and what wasn't, her face, her hands, her feet, was the bright grey sheen of steel. Her legs were muscular and hinged the wrong way, like most predators. Her hands only had four talons, since they were too hooked and thick to be fingers, and her face had two sets of eyes: her own green ones, and a second set, hovering just above her real ones, glowing bright red. They were all locked on me, as she smiled, her teeth pointed.

But it's her hair that really gets me. Made, as it is, from inch-wide strips of metal, that she can whip around at will, and at any length she wants.

Which was how the bitch had just impaled my friend.

"Get away from him!" I managed to shout, struggling to my feet.

"Murderer!" she screamed, and launched herself at me. Elaine threw a solid blue, glowing ball at her, but some of her hair bunched together into a solid wall beside her head, and the ball bounced back at Elaine. She went down before I could draw a breath. Deirdre never took her eyes off me. She used the rest of her 'do as extra limbs, and covered the ground between us faster than… well, pretty darn fast.

Her hand was on my throat before I could get my shield up, and she kept moving. I lost my staff in the act of keeping my head attached with both hands. She had me up against a wooden pillar, six inches off the ground. Impressive, since I had a foot of height on her. "I've been waiting for you," she whispered.

"You're not my type," I forced out. I saw Thomas behind her, snapping the chains and directing the children to hide. Then he was behind her. I wanted to warn him off, but I didn't have the air. Suffocated twice in one day. My life truly is remarkable.

Thomas jumped at her, with a twitch of her head, her hair twisted and stretched, slamming into him like a sledgehammer. He went flying.

And, I was done with that. Elaine, Thomas, Sanya, all down inside a minute? I don't think so, Little Miss Bad Hair Day. I drew in my will, and laced it with Soulfire. But instead of projecting it out, I focussed the power into my own hands.

Magic is a remarkable thing, but it is, essentially, energy. And energy can be transformed, in a myriad of ways. In this case, I turned it into muscle energy, coupled with simple force. My hands were suddenly much stronger, and I pulled her talons off my throat.

She struggled for a moment, then brought up her other hand and tried to punch me. I slipped out of her grip, and dropped to the floor as her fist shattered wood. It was easy, as I was suddenly drained. The cracked ribs on top of the lack of air and sleep hit me like an iceberg in a shipping lane. My vision blurred again, and my concentration went out the window. "Killer!" she whispered, leaning down and grabbing my duster's lapels.

Looking past her, at the limp forms of my brother, my friend and my first love, I almost found the hypocrisy funny. Or I would have, if I hadn't gotten angry instead. I saw the children, cowering in a corner. How could a creature become like her? Suddenly, the pain and exhaustion didn't matter. I couldn't draw in magic, but I found I didn't want to.

I reached up and grabbed her head in my hands. "Look me in the eyes and say that, bitch!"

She did.

Hell's bells, what a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

The soulgaze began right away. A 'gaze can be hard to describe; the sensation of being yanked a million miles away through your own eyes is a pretty good starting point. Then, lickety-split, you're inside the other person's soul. It is never the same experience twice, rarely fun, but always revealing. Sometimes, it's over in an instant, other times, it feels like you've spent years exploring uncharted psyche.

The only other time I'd soulgazed a Denarian, I'd seen the man he had been chained to a cliff face, in horrible pain, but loving every second of it, before the Fallen angel in there with him had thrown me out.

I looked around. I was in a street, a dirt avenue, with ruts and animal tracks. The buildings around me were mostly made of stone and wood, often covered in mud. There wasn't a single right angle. Every structure, and there were many, and infinity of them stretching out in a twisted, winding gridwork, was off-kilter. Not by a little; the roofs, the doors, the windows, were all twisted, like they had been drawn freehand by a drunk architect with the shakes, then built according to spec by a zealous mason.

I looked down. There was a little girl, freckled and strawberry blonde, wearing a filthy, patchwork dress and holding a stuffed bear. She was smiling at me.

"Deirdre?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Where are we?"

"Home," she said, in cute, little-girlish voice.

"Home?" I glanced around again. "You like it here?"

She nodded again.

"Aren't you lonely?" I asked.

She shook her head seriously, and pointed behind me. I turned around.

There were bodies everywhere. Thousands of them, laying in every position imaginable, all lifeless and many covered in blood. They were every size, shape, colouring, and age. The only thing they all had in common was that I could see their faces. No matter how far away, the air distorted in some way to let me see the face of the body I looked at.

With odd fascination, I realised I was looking at everyone Deirdre had ever known. The ones covered in blood – and that was most of them – were the ones she had killed.

It was, needless to say, uncomfortable. Disgusted, I turned back.

Little Deirdre was looking at me, an innocent smile on her face. "No one ever leaves me alone," she said.

Then her teddy bear's head turned, by itself, to look at me. Its fur was cotton, its stuffing was down, but its eyes were pure red, and full of hate. As it moved, I saw that she wasn't actually holding the bear – it was part of her. It looked like the bear had grown _into_ her side.

It was her Denarian. She had literally grown up with it. Hell's bells, she'd probably had her coin since birth. She wasn't controlled by her Fallen; was _part of it_. The bear's mouth opened, and it was full of teeth, the teeth I'd just seen in the real Deirdre's mouth a few minutes ago. They both lunged at me, the conjoined, evil version of the Wonder Twins.

Under normal circumstances, a fully grown man should have no problem fighting off a little girl and her homicidal teddy bear. Needless to say, a soulgaze is not 'normal.'

They hit me like a Mack truck, and I fell on my back.

I had my arms up, but my shield bracelet wouldn't respond to my commands. In fact, I couldn't draw in any magic at all. It made a twisted sense; I was inside Deirdre's soul. I wouldn't be able to do anything she didn't let me. Apparently, I was allowed to struggle.

Little Deirdre and her teddy straddled my chest. She wore a psychotic smile. I tried to push her off, but her hands found my wrists, and I discovered we were of a strength; I could writhe and move a bit, but she didn't let me go. Meanwhile, teddy was biting my arm.

I cried out in pain; the teeth went right through my duster, into my flesh.

Deirdre laughed. I wrenched my arm down, and pulled her hand into the path of teddy's teeth; she screamed. I twisted my upped body, and tried again to push her off.

She was having none of it. Her smile now replaced by an angry snarl, she pushed back with doubled strength. One hand found my chest, and she started to push me down, into the soft dirt floor of her soul. I'd never before realised that a soulgaze could be lethal. In fact, I'd been positive it wasn't possible.

Isn't learning fun?

I felt my heart slowing down under the pressure, and the will to fight ran out of my limbs. I couldn't get a deep breath. I tried throwing my arm at her head, limply, and teddy caught it in his jaws again.

Deirdre was crying. "No one leaves me!" she said, whimpering. In spite of myself, and my situation, I felt a twinge of sympathy. Her parents had been crazy Fallen angels, and she'd been repressed and twisted since birth. She didn't even know what life was without a Denarian companion.

A streak of white came out of nowhere on my left, and ploughed into Little Deirdre, ripping her off me and sending her flying into one of the lop-sided buildings.

I drew in a breath and pulled myself to my feet. "Lash?"

My own Fallen angel, dark-haired, eyes glowing red, and dressed in full mail, was holding Deirdre and Finiel down. "Harry, you have to get out!"

"I don't know how. Soulgazes always end naturally."

"Not this one! You must flee!"

Deirdre redoubled her efforts, and broke free of Lash's arms. Then she kicked, viciously, at her leg. Lash went down in pain.

"How do I get out?"

"Never!" Deirdre shouted. "You're mine!"

"Hellfire," Lash whispered. Deirdre backhanded her face into a wall.

"Stop hurting her!" I shouted.

"Make me!" she cried back.

Her shout was so incongruous, yet so appropriate, it made me remember I was fighting a child. A homicidal maniac of a child, but still a child. With a love for her teddy bear.

Son of a bitch.

Screwing up my courage, I charged at Deirdre.

Both of her mouths screamed in challenge.

I covered the distance in five strides, brought my fist back, and drove it down… right into the teddy bear's face.

She sagged, groaning in pain. I kicked her in Finiel's face and she went down. I grabbed Lash's hands in my own. "Hang on tight," I said, and called up Hellfire.

It wasn't my Hellfire I was tapping, though; I was within Deirdre's soul, mind and body. It was her Fallen who provided the power. It was the Hellfire that held me here, trapped inside her. Tugging on it weakened it, and almost instantly, I felt myself falling back…

I landed in my own body, and slumped back into the pillar; her hands were twisted around my shirt, and her talons shredded it as I fell backwards. Then I started dragging myself away from her. I was disoriented, my head swimming, and my hands hurt like hell. Well, there's a price to be paid for strengthening your muscles magically; your bones might not be able to take the strain. Or your nerves. Oh, crap; what if I'd given myself nerve damage? Man, my genius knows no bounds.

_Lash? We make that trip together?_

_I am here, Harry_. She sounded weak.

Deirdre stumbled backwards several feet. "Both sides," she whispered harshly. She looked very confused, scared, and … young? "How do you… it should be impossible…"

I was still inching away. My head rolled from side to side, my neck not really cooperating with me. "I guess I'm just special like that."

Behind her, things had been happening. The vampires were routed. The alphas were getting closer. I saw one of the wolves, from the colour, probably Andi, throw herself at three reds who were retreating. She took down one, but another wheeled on her. Before it could bring its claws down, however, Mouse blurred out of nowhere and crushed it to the ground.

The fire had spread, and some of the upper supports were now burning.

I saw some of the mercs on the ground, but I couldn't tell if they were dead or not. And I had no idea where Murphy was.

Deirdre looked over her shoulder, and saw the writing on the wall. I finally saw Murph emerge from the chaos. She was right next to Marcus, over-sized pistol in her hand, taking names. Like everyone else, she was getting closer. The vampires were on the run.

When Deirdre looked back, her face was angry again. "A parting gift, Wizard." She lifted her hand. "From my father!" She threw something at me, and turned to skitter back towards the children.

_Harry, your shield!_ Lash screamed at me.

I saw the growing light around us glint off the item, and knew she had thrown a coin at me; a Blackened Denarius. I couldn't seem to lift my left arm, and my head was still dangerously foggy. I started to fall backward, but even that seemed to be taking forever. If that coin touched any bit of my exposed skin…

There was another glint on metal.

A sword. _Esperacchius_.

It came down in a flash, not three inches from my face, and knocked the coin out of the air, which hit the ground, spun for a moment, then came to rest not five feet from me. I looked up, glad to see Sanya was still –

Except, it was Thomas. And he looked just as surprised as I did. We both looked over at Deirdre, and she, too, was stunned.

"Hold it right there, Goldilocks!" Murphy's voice rang. She and a few mercs were standing not too far away, guns trained. The vamps were almost all gone.

Thomas brought the Sword to guard. "Give up the coin!" he shouted, and looked surprised at his own words.

"She can't," I barked out, struggling to my feet. My head was clearing, and my ribs still burned, and I couldn't make a fist, but the rest of the ol' body was still working. "I saw it in our soulgaze. There is no Deirdre without Finiel." She bared her teeth, met my eyes again. I saw the madness there. "Take her down!" I shouted.

It was too late. She was already moving as they began to fire, her hair shaped into a curtain behind her, like a metal cloak. She ran straight for the children. Thomas didn't hesitate. He bolted after her, but at normal human speed; he did not draw on his Hunger. I couldn't help, but I saw Murphy pause, adjust her line, and fire ahead of everyone else.

As Deirdre raised her arms to pounce on the kids, the bullets found her, and she flinched to her side. Only one child was hiding apart from the others. I'll let you take a wild guess at which one she actually managed to get her hands on.

Claws firmly set around Dominic, who was now crying, she held him up, and Marcus raised a hand; the gunfire stopped. The mercs moved to surround her, and Thomas slid to a stop only feet away. "Let the kid go!" Murphy shouted.

We had her. She could go nowhere.

Then I heard a massive intake of breath. "Oh, that is just wildly unfair," I muttered. I looked behind me. I saw Elaine, her face a little swollen, hands on Sanya. He was still breathing, which was good, but still bleeding, which was bad. She looked over her shoulder, at a wall. There was another sound of breathing, a massive exhale.

I dashed over to her and got my arms under Sanya's, pulling him out of (what I believed to be) the way. The bugaboo floated out of the wall, all mouth and ethereal substance. It slid past us. "Mother of All," I heard Elaine mumble.

"Hit it with force – it's the only thing that works!" I said to Elaine, and dove for my staff.

Elaine pointed a wand, and shouted "_Vires!_" The bugaboo wavered and bounced like a balloon on a windy day. I looked up at Thomas and the others.

In the few seconds of distraction the bugaboo had provided, Deirdre had turned, jumped, and sunk her hair into the old wooden wall, using it like extra arms. She held Dominic by one leg over her shoulder; no one could get a clear shot.

The bugaboo stabilised, and opened its mouth. I lifted my staff, but my hands felt arthritic. "_Forzare!_" Again, it bounced around, but not as much as last time. "Thomas!"

My brother was already moving, but not towards the bugaboo – he was headed for the stairs. Murphy was right behind him, along with four hired guns.

"Time to clear out!" Marcus shouted. "Bring the wounded!"

The guns went over shoulders, and every merc who was down got two hands up. Some of them managed to find their feet. About half a dozen did not.

Two of them appeared next to Sanya, and lifted the big man with little effort. Elaine had stopped the bleeding, but he was still unconscious. It was her turn to swat the bugaboo, but the effects of the force spells were getting progressively less noticeable. "Elaine, we have to go!"

"Believe me, I know!"

Above, I saw Deirdre reach the promenade, and Thomas, Murphy and their little team go after her. She stopped and tossed her head around, still holding Dominic close to her torso. Her hair flew wildly, cutting into burning timbers, and knocking many of them loose. Then she turned and bolted through a door. The ceiling began to collapse.

I gave the bugaboo a rattling, but it barely seemed to notice.

The mercenaries grabbed five of the children, picked them up, and started towards another door on the ground level, one that was not in immediate danger of singing.

Three mercs, including Marcus, remained, as did the Alphas and one child. Elaine and I moved towards them. "What's the hold up?" I asked.

Marcus turned to me. "One of the children worked herself into a small cupboard, and won't come out!"

Above us, I heard Thomas let out an anguished scream, followed by his nephew's name. I guess I knew how that went.

One of the mercs was on his knees in front of a small storage rack. "Child, please! You must come with us, or you will die!"

Trust me, it sounded worse in a Scandinavian accent.

From my angle, I could barely see the kid's feet. She was a good two yards in. Who the hell builds a storage cupboard two feet high and six feet deep?

Mouse padded up to the cupboard. The mercs backed off. Then, my dog looked over his shoulder at one of the wolves. He huffed. The wolf looked at him, then at the other Alphas. Then, slowly, at the scared little girl.

Andi walked up to the cupboard, and changed. The two mercs watched her nude form very closely, I have to assume, to make sure she didn't need any help. "Hey," I heard her say. "Are you okay?" The rest was lost to a falling timber up near the door to the kitchen. Thomas and the others came back then.

"She got away," Thomas said.

"I gathered."

"Harry!" Elaine called. She was running away from the bugaboo, which was turning towards us.

"Thomas – the Sword's about the only thing that can hurt it!"

"Harry, I have to go after Dominic! What if she - "

"Thomas! You're holding the Sword of Hope! It's a good sign! Now, please, kindly save our lives!"

The bugaboo floated closer, and opened its mouth. A strong breeze began to blow, and I felt every ache in my body intensify. Then I had a hard time catching my breath. The nearest fire was extinguished.

Thomas, with one last look up at Deirdre's exit path, set his mouth in a thin line and stepped forward, sabre glowing faintly. The effect was instant. The great floating head flinched, and the air came rushing back at us, blowing out more flames. I fell over. About three seconds later, it howled and fled back into the woodwork.

Murphy was at my side in another second. "Come on, you clumsy wizard," she said, somehow making the last word a curse. She helped me to my feet. "Hey," she said. "What's that?" She pointed at a sparkly dot on the floor, a few dozen feet away.

"Ah, crap!" I dug in a pocket (with my right hand, which was recovering faster than my left) and pulled out a handkerchief. I'd stuffed it in there months ago, just before my little trip back in time. "Pick it up, would you? Carefully?"

"It's one of them?" she asked, with a raised eyebrow. She took the hankie. "You don't pay me enough, Harry."

"I'll double your salary."

"Harry, it's getting a little warm in here," Elaine said from behind me. I turned. The stairs were now burning. Awesome.

"Mr. Raith, we have to go," Marcus said, calmly.

"Just as soon as - "

Just then, Andi emerged from the cupboard, her arm around the little girl.

"Brin," he said, relieved.

"It's okay, it's going to be fine," Andi was whispering. Will and Georgia transformed and helped her up.

"Okay," Thomas said, "now we go!" Marcus and his boys led the way. Andi carried Brin, and I limped along with Will under one arm. The Alphas flanked us, and Elaine and Murphy brought up the rear. I found it odd just how well they had taken to each other.

We got through the door, and kept moving, flashlight beams appearing. The hallway slanted upward, and turned into rock after about thirty feet. One of the mercs was waiting for us at a fork in the tunnel, and directed us after everyone else. Two minutes later, we emerged into a large, darkened area. Proper acoustics existed here.

We followed the others through a door and out into the night sky. We were on the lakeshore. I looked behind me. The big, dark area was actually a big, dark warehouse. Murphy was eying it. I saw her take a deep breath, shake her head, then say something under her breath that might have been 'far off'. Or not.

She caught me looking. Since I was in no shape to limp over, she came to me. "This is where it happened. This is where I…" she trailed off. I put a hand on her shoulder and didn't look at her. It speaks to the depth of our relationship that she didn't shrug it off. "That useless asshole."

"You don't need me to tell you that you did everything by the book that night."

She shook her head. "No. I don't. But… thanks." Then she walked away.

"Harry," another voice came. I turned to see my brother, still holding the Sword. His face was awash with different emotions relief and worry the most prominent. "Thank you."

"Hey, we're not done yet."

"I know. I mean, I don't want to be… but how are we going to finish this? How do we even find her again?"

"I can call Toot-toot again. There's bound to be a pizza place still open."

He nodded.

_Harry, I think I can help_.

"What?"

"Did you say something?" Thomas asked.

I held up a finger. "Just a sec. Getting a message from beyond." I closed my eyes and pictured my apartment, roughly. I stood near the fireplace. Lash, back in her usual toga, sat on the sofa. "Did you say you can help?" I asked her.

She nodded and stood. "I need to show you something."

"Alright."

She turned, and my apartment vanished, replaced with the lobby of the old hotel I'd just burned up. I briefly wondered about causing Illinois' Centralia, but figured the bugaboo would eventually put it out just by breathing.

The lobby was empty, save for ourselves. We were standing next to the reception desk. "Do you remember where the children were?"

"Sure," I said, pointing about five feet away. "Right there."

"Now, look at the desk."

I did.

Man, am I unobservant. "What the hell is this?"

There were dark lines, obviously blood, etched into the wooden surface, candles lit and burning at specific points along them. "They were preparing a ritual?"

"Yes. I saw some of the specifics during the soulgaze, before I realised you were in danger. Harry, Deirdre is unhinged. She is planning to perform a bloodline curse."

"Oh," I said, brilliantly.

Lash continued, "with the right preparation, she could destroy an entire family; the child who dies, then, their older siblings, parents, their siblings, and so on."

I stared. "She can do that?"

"It would require many sacrifices. A lot of blood. Though, the blood of children would be preferred."

"What?" It came out even angrier than I intended.

"The more innocent, the more pure the sacrifice, the greater power imbued by it."

I shook my head, not quite comprehending. "Are you saying that she… wants to kill the entire White Court? And is sacrificing children to do it?"

She nodded.

I couldn't do anything. I tried to blink, and it took real effort. "Why?" I forced out.

"Thomas said earlier that the White King no longer plays a role in the Circle's activities. And the White Court has been assisting the White Council, to the detriment of the Red Court."

"Hell's bells," I whispered. "They want to eliminate their weak link. And maybe a future enemy. They're doing exactly what Cristos wanted to do. With the White Court gone, the Reds can take over their interests – Bogotá and Sao Paolo fall, and the Wardens there are forced to flee. South America is suddenly at their mercy. Parts of Europe, even chunks of the US…" I thought for another moment. "But with only a Raith child - "

"She can still kill the entire Raith family, and plunge the White Court into chaos. It would take longer, but would achieve the same effect."

My jaw suddenly tightened. "And Thomas would die."

"Yes, Harry. The only good news I took from Deirdre is that the timing of this ritual is sensitive. It had to be performed either this night or next."

"But there's nothing stopping her from doing it again tomorrow."

"Only location. Even with the blood of innocents, it would have to be performed at a place of power – desecrated ground, or a leyline - " She stopped, and I slowly rocked back on my heels.

"What better place of power do they know around here?"

"It does make sense."

"I shouldn't be going there, you know."

"I know. But remember the map of leylines Ana Luccio showed you."

"That was years ago."

"I remember. It is the only one powerful enough near here to make the ritual feasible. Unless you can think of an ancient desecrated area nearby?"

I shook my head. "They're under pressure, now." I nodded, partly to myself. "That's where it'll be."

Dammit.

I blinked, and was standing in the real world again. Thomas was looking at me intently. "Well?" he asked.

"He'll be at Demonreach tomorrow night."


	6. Chapter 6

Ten minutes later, we had a ride. Marcus spoke into his radio, and the vans showed up. Thomas spent the time waiting on his phone, speaking to Lara. From what I overheard, Inari was near-hysterical, and not eating. They'd taken her to a private clinic, pumped her full of sedatives, and let Bobby fall asleep next to her.

He asked her to find out of there were any other desecrated grounds in Chicago, and a moment later, his voice changed. She must have handed the phone over to Justine.

While the mercenary team formed a perimeter, the Alphas stood vigil around the children. Only Andi was wearing her human suit, now covered in a blanket. Brin Kirasi seemed to be attached to her. In fact, all of the kids had fallen asleep, wrapped in their own blankets, in a tight circle around Andi.

Murphy and Elaine sat near the door to the warehouse, taking turns blinking for extended periods.

Once the vans arrived, everyone piled in. Thomas, Andi, all the kids and Mouse rode in one van. Murphy, Elaine and I rode with Marcus and the rest of the Alphas. Fortunately, the dead mercenaries went in the third van.

I blinked as the sliding door closed, and when my eyes opened again, we were at St. Mary of the Angels church. Elaine had her hand on the side of my face, fingers slightly tangled in my hair. For one crazy moment, I felt 15 again.

"Harry," she said gently, "it's time to get up."

"Don't wanna," I mumbled. She smiled at me, weakly. Then she was helping me out of the van, and in the receiving door at the back of the church. Breathing and moving were both rather painful.

Since Father Forthill had been… shall we say, _liberated_… from the mortal plain by the Winter Queens, his replacement at St. Mary of the Angels church was Father Ethan Fraser, a slight, young Irishman. Maybe too young; he seemed a little overwhelmed by the dozens of people suddenly showing up at his backdoor. His hair was a bit long, reminding me of Thomas, though it was brown, like mine, rather than black. He also had a large nose.

"Oh, yes, uh, okay, this way, I suppose…" It wasn't until he saw Sanya coming out of one of the vans taped to a flat backboard that he seemed to find himself. "Lord in Heaven," he whispered. "Bring him here!"

The young priest led us into the church, down a hallway and into a storage room. There was one table, with three chairs, and two cots in a room covered in cheap mock wood panelling. As soon as the Knight was laid out on one of the cots, Fraser asked, "The Sword? What became of it?"

Thomas stepped forward, _Esperacchius_ sheathed over his shoulder. "It's safe," was all he said. The Priest calmed down a bit.

Rather generously, Elaine forced me into the other cot. My ribs, lungs and head were so grateful that the rest of me forgot to protest. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them again, I was on my back, my shredded shirt had been replaced, there was one, dim lamp on in the room, my pains were mostly gone, and my head was resting on something.

It was Elaine's lap. Her head was leaning over mine, and her hands were again tangled in my hair. I'd woken up like this once before, and it was still one of my favourite memories. "Hey," I whispered.

Her eyes opened slowly. She smiled, just as slowly. She rubbed her neck. "Hey," she whispered back. "How you feeling?"

I took a second to consider my answer, looking up at her. "Damn near perfect," I said.

She bounced an eyebrow. "You're welcome."

She helped me sit up. "Reiki?" I asked. Elaine had been working on laying-on of hands techniques for a while.

She nodded. "Been refining it. You've got bruises, but I think your ribs are much better now."

I touched the spot where I'd landed on my brother. It didn't hurt to touch. Hell, it didn't hurt to _breathe_, which was better than before. I pulled up my new shirt, probably taken from the church's lost and found, and looked at the same spot. There was a little discolouration, but nothing too vicious. I made a mental note to ask about the shirt later - purple wasn't normally my colour.

Heartened, I flexed my hands into fists. My right hand was fine, felt great. My left… not so much. I stab of pain shot up from my fingers to my elbow. The fingers didn't want to form a fist, but they didn't want to straighten out, either.

Elaine's hands found mine. "Your right one's fine. The left… I'm sorry, Harry. It's like somebody tied a knot inside it with the nerve endings."

I shook my head. "Don't apologize. I can move. Breathe. And this hand's given me problems before. I'll deal." My hand had been burned severely a few years ago when I'd had an unfortunate introduction to napalm. My shield had improved since then, and the scarring had faded, but based on the pain, I'd set my therapy back about three years.

She looked a little relieved. She also looked tired. I hated seeing her that way, but her wry smile and a few strands of her hair fell around her face, and suddenly I didn't want her to change one bit; I could stare at her for hours.

Son of a bitch. Hadn't felt that in a long time.

She stared back for a happy, comfortable moment, then rubbed her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear. I glanced to the side. All three Swords were there, leaning against the wall. "How - ?"

"The last thing Mr. Marcus and his amazing friends did was take Thomas, Will and Karrin to get their cars. I went with her, we came back with the other Swords. She said if there were Denarians around, it couldn't hurt."

"How long was I out?"

"About four hours. I think I got two, myself."

I looked around and found Sanya was the only other person in the room. He appeared sound asleep, breathing deeply. His shirt was missing, and there were a couple of thick, white bandages covering his incredibly well-muscled form. Sheesh. Even asleep, he made me insecure. "He's okay?"

"Wish I could take all the credit. The mercenary team knew their first aid. I tried to help, but Karrin called a little guy named Butters."

I grinned. "He would come."

"Seems decent."

"Good friend. Where is everyone now?"

She glanced at the door. "Out there. I think they're getting food together."

"The kids?"

"Surrounded by a friendly pack of werewolves." She shook her head. "Never thought I'd see vampires and werewolves getting along. But, I read a lot of bad horror fiction."

I smiled again. "Okay." I took a breath. "There's something I need to explain to you. The rest of them already know the worrisome details."

Her face instantly rolled to worry and her shoulders tightened. "What?"

I ran through almost everything Lash and I had figured out after the hotel fire, carefully leaving out any reference to the Fallen Angel. Lash herself seemed to take no offence. In fact, she seemed to be napping. "Wow," she said, deadpan. "You should be a detective, or something."

I quirked my head to the side.

"I saw that stuff on the desk-cum-altar. Didn't get a close enough look to pick out all the detail, though. But then, I didn't soulgaze the caster, either. That was stupid, by the way."

"I know."

"So, you know this island well? Like maybe we can go in with a plan instead of… I don't know. Nothing?"

"Yeah, I know it. I performed _sanctum invocation_."

She stared at me for a second, mixed exasperation and amazement. The ritual I'd just mentioned involved pitting my will against the will of the island's own localised spirit, or _genius_. It could be dangerous, if the _genius_ was stronger than the casting wizard. But, if he was strong enough, it created a bond that was unbreakable. "_That_ was also stupid," she eventually said. "But there's a friendly spirit on the nameless island."

"Better. The _genius_ is old enough to be sentient. It can tell me anything I want to know about what's happening on the island itself."

"_Intellectus_?" she asked, obviously surprised. And, maybe, impressed?

"Yup."

"So they're going to be on a nameless island in the middle of a lake, that you can talk to?"

"More like the southern tip on a lake. And it's not nameless, exactly. I kind of named it."

"Aw, like a puppy." I rolled my eyes. "Named it what?"

"Demonreach," I said.

Her smile faded and her eyebrows came together.

"What? What's wrong?"

"That name just… sounds familiar."

I quickly ran down every conversation I'd had with Elaine in the last 16 months. There hadn't been many. "I don't think you've ever heard it from me."

She looked down. "No. Sorry, I'm not sure. It just seems like I've heard it before." She looked back at me. "Tell me something more about the island."

I shrugged. "It doesn't like certain uber-powerful beings. It's about the size of three Chicago city blocks. There's a shallow reef around it that's easy to ground on. It sits on a leyline - "

"Leyline!" Her eyes got very big and she stood up.

"What?"

"Harry… I know where I've heard that word before. Have you ever drawn on it?"

"Drawn? Well, yes - "

"Often?"

"What? No. Only once… and I wasn't really myself at the time - "

"Thank the stars. Harry, please tell me you won't again."

"I… you're the second person to tell me not to. What do you know?"

She kneeled back down and grabbed my hands again. "Harry, the night Justin tried to enthral us… he invoked a lot of power. He drew on the Outsider - "

"He Who Walks Behind."

"Yes. And he drew on his air spirit-archive."

I felt a quick pang for Bob, who had been my friend and assistant before Mab took him away with Forthill. "Right."

"And he drew on a leyline."

"There was no leyline confluence near Justin's house."

"No, not a confluence – just one line. One, enormous, leyline. It surfaced there. But that line runs around the world. Harry, he called it the _Demon's Reach_."

I ran a hand over my mouth, which was hanging open. No wonder the Gatekeeper had told me to stay away from that leyline. I had reason to believe the confusing wizard had access to information outside the usual channels… like, say, time itself. He must have known what the line could do… and what it _had_ done.

"I only used it because I had no choice, Elaine. That's the only reason."

She nodded. "Okay. Just please, please, don't use it again. The whole idea that you could use something that I was… violated with…"

"I'm not going to. I stay away from that island now. Whenever I can. If Deirdre wasn't going to perform the ritual there tonight… I wouldn't be going."

She nodded again, and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Okay. Okay, thank you."

I didn't tell her that using that power was, like a heroin high, absolutely intoxicating. I don't think she needed to hear that.

We wandered out into the church proper. Murphy and Butters were sitting in the front most pew with a tray of store-bought sandwiches between them, and Father Fraser was facing them, sitting on the steps in front of the altar. For some reason, seeing that tray made me miss Forthill. He'd always made his food by hand.

Waldo Butters saw us first. "Harry!" His voice was slightly nasal, and his glasses were thick, his frame short and slight. His black hair had picked up a few greys near his temples, but he was as full of energy as ever. I couldn't remember the last time I saw him in jeans instead of his scrubs. The little medical examiner jumped up and met me with his hand extended halfway to the good seats.

"Good to see you, Butters. Heard you patched up Sanya."

"He's a friend of yours and Karrin's," he said, shrugging modestly. Butters is good people.

"Where's everybody else?"

"Thomas should be back soon," Murphy said from her seat. She looked as tired as I felt. "The hired guns had another client, so he drove them back to," she rolled her eyes, "Chateau Raith. Mouse and the Alphas all went with him." She shook her head. "I'm not sure if I'm imagining things, but I think Mouse has taken a shine to Andi."

I looked at her. "I need substantially more sleep before I can deal with that conversation."

Murph's eyes popped open, as she realised what she'd just said and how it sounded. Hell's bells, she must have been tired. "Not what I meant!"

Elaine had all but collapsed into a coughing fit. Butters just looked confused.

"Oh, God, I must be tired." She grabbed a sandwich and shoved it in her mouth. I grabbed four and started doing the same.

"Thanks for the eats, Father," I said around a mouthful of tuna.

"Any friend of the Knights is welcome here." His accent was slight, only really coming out when he tried to pronounce words with 'O's in them. He stood to shake my hand. "I know who you are, Mr. Dresden. Father Forthill always spoke highly of you, both as an ally and as a good man."

I swallowed. "Thank you, Father." For some reason, I was suddenly chocked up. "Would you all excuse me for a second? I just need a minute to clear my head. Little fresh air."

Without waiting for a response, I turned and headed straight down the nave. No one said anything or called my name. I sat on the front steps of the church in the chill morning, and let the cold occupy my thoughts for a minute as I ate. The cold crept into my left hand. I watched the sunrise. Then, slowly, other thoughts crept in.

I thought of Forthill, whose real name was Edimon. The only Sidhe I'd ever met who truly could pass for human. Hell, he was a better man than most men I knew. And he'd been whisked away from the life he had built, because I needed information. And no, it didn't alleviate my guilt knowing that he'd volunteered for it, or that the situation wasn't of my making. I'd played a part, and I was sorry for it.

I thought of Murphy, who had lost her job; again, not directly my fault, but the trolls she'd been hunting at the time of the 'incident' had been after me.

I thought of Sanya, who had now been hurt on my watch, which made me think of Molly's father. Michael Carpenter was the best man I had ever known, pure of heart and spirit and now crippled body, again, while I was standing there.

I couldn't keep the thoughts out; they started swirling on their own. Maybe it was a lingering image of Deirdre's soulgaze, or just the severe sleep deficit I was under, but I found myself thinking about every single person who had ever been hurt or killed because of me. Faces flashed by. Dozens. Maybe hundreds. I couldn't even name them all.

And the worst part? I pictured Inari, Thomas' younger sister. I saw her holding a little boy, and I saw that child being ripped away. I saw Dominic, being torn limb from limb on an altar, exhausted and terrified, and I saw Thomas, collapsing from apparently nothing, in the middle of the street.

I looked up, and realised I'd closed my eyes at some point. I looked beside me, and Lash was there, covered in nothing but a bedsheet, hair down and a dark, subdued redish colour. Her face was concerned.

"Am I over-reacting?" I asked.

"In any other person, I would say yes. But it's normal for you to take on burdens that are not your responsibility. You have a choice, now. You can dwell on those deaths, and let the pain of them overwhelm you, or you can accept that they happened, draw strength from the pain, and do what you can to prevent more of them."

My brow actually furrowed. "That's… very enlightened," I said, surprised.

"I have millennia of experience giving advice. Though, it hasn't always been so… affirming."

"It's not just the people, you know." I leaned back on the stairs. I wasn't comfortable, or warm, but it was a great view of the sun coming up. "I worry about the Swords. I was entrusted to be a guardian. To choose the next bearers. All they've done is sit in my apartment, gathering dust. The most powerful weapons humanity has against the darkness, and I'm wasting them."

"The Swords choose their bearers, Harry. You can't simply give them away."

"I know." I sat forward again, suddenly restless. "But sometimes, I just feel like… I'm where good things go to die." And she knew how many images were flying through my mind, how many friends and allies I had watched fall, and she had nothing to say back.

I heard the front door open, and Lash vanished. Little footsteps moved to my side, and Murphy sat down. We watched a cloud roll over the sun. "Thomas and the others are back."

"Thanks."

"Talked to Tilly, my friend at the FBI. He said they don't have enough to charge you yet, but your office… It's not looking good. They're watching both our houses, now. Elaine had to sneak in and get the Swords."

"Good call, that," I mumbled.

"You okay?"

"Just thinking."

"Can be dangerous."

"I know." I sighed and rubbed a temple. "That was a bitch of a soulgaze."

"I can only imagine."

"You don't want to. She was… broken, inside, Murph. Right from the get-go. She never had a chance with parents like hers."

"I like to think that everyone deserves a second chance. But some people are just so far gone, it doesn't help."

"You know the worst part? I'm not that different from her."

"Harry, there's no comparison. She's a psychotic host for a Fallen angel."

"And what am I? You've seen me angry, Karrin. When I lose control… insurance companies leave town."

"You're a good man, Harry. Your overwhelming needs in life aren't destructive."

"No?" I turned to face her. "You know how magic works. To really get oomph behind it, you have to believe in what you're doing. You have to truly feel it. So why is blowing things up my specialty?"

She fixed at me with a hard expression (which is hard to do without looking a person in the eye) and said, "How was Rich when you saw him?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question."

"Um, I don't know. Not friendly, but he was there on business. Seemed to get a little angry at the end, but that was because of the lawyer - "

"It wasn't the lawyer, Harry. Lisa's pregnancy isn't going well. She's been bed-ridden for more than six weeks."

My face fell, and all the strength in my limbs vanished. Roughly since my bogus journey. "Is she okay?" I asked. "What is it? What happened?"

Her voice and her face both softened, a little. She pointed at my face. "There. That right there is how I know you're a good man. Any of the nickelheads would've laughed to hear that."

"I…" I thought about it. "I just don't like the idea of a family getting hurt. Or people hurting their own family."

"Well, it happens. I know it goes back a long way for you – your parents, Elaine and Justin. But it was happening before that, and will continue to happen. People get hurt. Families get ripped apart."

"I know. And I know everyone dies, eventually. But I don't see why it should be ahead of schedule."

"Neither do I." We were quiet for a moment. "For the record, they don't know what it is. The baby just started to be… unhappy where it was."

"Karrin, I'm sor - "

"Don't. You don't get to apologize for something that isn't your fault."

"But - "

"Harry, stop. Look, I know what the timing says. But a lot of pregnancies have complications. So until we know for sure… you don't get to apologize. And I don't have to blame you."

"Or kick my ass because of it."

"Exactly." We were quiet again. Then she asked, "You okay?"

"Not perfect. But better."

She stood, still looking at me. "Well, suck it up. You've got a little boy to rescue."

Murph and I stopped at the door. Inside the storage room, Sanya was awake, and talking to Thomas, while Elaine watched. Despite the fact that the big Russian was lying down, he was dominating the conversation. "It chose you," he was saying, calmly. His words were a little slurred.

Thomas, naturally, was talking back, just as calmly. "No, it didn't. Look, I just picked the thing up when you dropped it."

"And it liked you. Gave you what you needed, yes?"

"It's a sword. I needed something to swing. So, in that sense, yes."

"And then you felt something, _nyet_? Something… more?"

Thomas threw up his arms. "It's like talking to a brick wall with an accent."

Sanya laughed, hard, but then winced and put a hand to his injured side.

"I'm not taking it, Sanya. Don't get me wrong, it was… empowering. But we're both aware of my nature. It was just…"

"Wrong?" I suggested from the door.

Thomas didn't appear surprised when he glanced back. "Not _wrong_." He looked back at Sanya. "Just not quite right."

"The Swords have been known to burn Reds," I said, thinking of Susan. "Even half-Reds. Even just the handle. If Thomas had it for a while…"

I didn't finish, but I didn't need to. A sultry female voice behind me said, "He'd likely have a bad reaction."

I turned around. "Lara," I said. Thomas' oldest sister didn't look it. She was on the order of several centuries old, but, big secret, vampires don't age much. She looked 30, at the most, and a damn fine 30 at that. Her dress was a black and white floral print, and even I knew from the cut that it was worth more than my rent. It had some nice slits up the sides, too.

Much like Thomas, there wasn't any one specific characteristic I could point at and say, "That's why she's hot," but the over-all package was phenomenal. And her subliminal sexy-mojo didn't hurt, either.

"Harry Dresden," she said, somehow making sound like a come on. "It's been a while."

By now, this was an old game between us. I grinned. "Sure has. Missing you is like missing my last outbreak."

For just a second, her face was icy. Then she cracked a smile. "You do know how to push my buttons, wizard." Her smile faded. "But perhaps this sparring would be more entertaining some other time?"

In my mind's eye, I saw Dominic, and my smile vanished, too. She took a step forward, but at that moment, Elaine and Murphy moved to flank me, eyes on Lara. They were both about an inch away from me, not quite touching, but only a strong breeze away from doing so. They said nothing.

Lara stopped moving and looked at Elaine, then Murphy. She looked back at Elaine, then smiled again. "Interesting. Good to see you again, Ms. Murphy."

"Ms. Raith," Murph said, somehow sounding polite and insulting at the same time.

Lara extended her hand to Elaine. "And Miss Mallory. I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

"No," Elaine said, not moving, "we haven't."

Lara's smile only got wider. Then she slipped past us into the storage room. Thomas and Sanya kept their eyes on her. "I assume by now, Harry, that you have a plan? Or at least a direction to head in?"

"Better. A destination, and a time," I said. Elaine and Murph both moved a little away from me, but not much.

Lara sat on the empty cot, crossing her legs conservatively. "Impressive. I don't suppose you mind if I tag along? This situation is a bit… personal."

I looked at Thomas, who hesitated, then gave me a slight nod. "The more, the merrier," I said.

"Wonderful." Then she turned to the wall beside her, where the Swords leaned. "Are these what I think they are?"

Sanya stiffened. "Yes."

"Don't fear, Sir knight. I have every interest in keeping these weapons just the way they are – considering who we're up against."

Sanya didn't relax. I didn't blame him.

Thomas turned back to him. "I'm still not taking it. I can't be trusted with it, and I know it. End of discussion."

"Oh, little brother. Don't sell yourself so short."

"Lara, please," Thomas said.

"Well," Sanya continued, "if you will not take it up, and I cannot use it right now…"

He looked at me, and I got a horrible, sinking sensation. "No, no, no, _no_, _no!_" I hissed out.

"Harry, it needs a guardian. You must."

"Sanya, you have got to be kidding me! I already have two of the damned things, and look how well that's working out!"

"Now you have three, _da_? You will find bearers."

I stared at him. He stared back, glossy-eyed.

I closed my eyes and sighed. _Crap._

_Part of you knew this may happen some day, did it not?_

_I've been ignoring that part of me. He's an ass._

I felt Lash smile. She got along better with my subconscious than I did.

"Fine." I walked over to the cot where Lara sat, reached around her, and grabbed all three Swords between the fingers of my right hand. They were kind of heavy, but damned if I'd show weakness around Lara Raith. I looked at her. "Great mercenaries, by the way."

"They did what they were hired to do, in the time they were hired for."

"Didn't quite finish the mission, did they?"

"I hired them from Monoc Securities for 24 hours. At the end of that time, they moved on to the next contract. The next battle. It's what they do."

"Couldn't get them for another day?"

She leaned into me a little. "They're very expensive."

"This is your life that's at stake. And Thomas. Inari. And a frightened little boy in the middle."

"Why do you think I'm here, instead of with my sister?"

"To babysit," I said quietly. With that, I stood and turned. I could feel Lara's eyes on my back.

Elaine looked at me as I reached the door. "You're taking them?"

"We're taking them. Like the lady said - " I jerked my head at Lara " – considering who we're up against, it might be good to have the right weapons on hand."

"Mr. Dresden?"

I looked out in the hall. Father Fraser stood there. "Yes, Father?"

"Sorry to bother you, but, you have a phone call."

"Phone call? Who would – oh. Old guy, sounds kind of cranky?"

"Yes."

"I'll take it."

I went straight to the priest's office, dropped the Swords in a corner, and grabbed the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hoss?" McCoy's voice came through with a wave of static.

"Sir? You found me."

"Five numbers down your contact list. Karrin Murphy's not answering her phone, either."

"She's with me."

"Well, the Carpenters figured you'd be at the church. That mother sounds like a handful. Worse than her daughter, maybe."

'Handful' was a very polite way to describe Charity, Molly's mother. And if we were talking about the Molly situation, then he was being listened to. Time to choose words carefully. "How goes the witch-hunt, Sir?"

"Huh. Look, it's not over, but I'm calling to let you know, I'm getting closer." I heard him grunt, then sigh. "That's better."

"You okay?"

"Just had to sit down, been a long day. Yeah, I tell you, Hoss, finding your apprentice is hard work. You sure you don't have any ideas where she might be?"

_Was that code?_ "Hey, I'm not a Warden anymore. Don't you have an idea?"

"Oh, maybe one or two. Look, I know how hard it is to lose and apprentice. Just thought maybe you'd like to save us all a heap of _time_."

I shook my head and sat down. "I'm a bit tired, myself." I rubbed my eyes. "You ever think the Toymaker got it right, Sir?"

"What do you mean?"

"Klaus. Wizard Schneider. He was ahead of you on the Merlin's list for the Senior Council, and turned it down. Do you ever just have a day when you think, maybe, he got it right?"

McCoy snorted, then paused, thinking. "There are always days, Hoss. Eh? Yeah, okay, I'm coming. Gotta go, Hoss. You change your mind, you call."

"Of course," I said agreeably. We hung up.

Okay. Assuming all talk of Molly was meant to be talk of the traitors in the Council… he'd narrowed it down. Just one or two possibilities. And he was playing up his fatigue – Ebenezar lived and worked his farm in Missouri, almost everyday. He was covered in muscle, and had energy to burn. And the way he emphasised the word time…

I shook my head. Grabbing up the Swords again – for some reason, I suddenly didn't want them out of my sight – I headed back to what I was beginning to think of as a War Room.

When I walked in, Mouse padded right up to me. I scratched his ears. The Alphas were all standing, though a few of them looked dead on their feet. They were also dressed again, which made the whole thing less awkward.

Everyone looked at me as I came in, and all talking stopped. "Alright, folks. Here's how it is. We've got a little time. But we've got no back up coming. We're it. It was a long night. I need some more sleep, and I suggest all the humans here get some, too. We'll meet at the harbour at one o'clock. Lara, I know you can't get more hired guns, but how about a boat? No offence, Thomas, but I don't think the _Water Beetle_ is quite big enough for all of us."

"I could have a Coast Guard cutter if you want," she said, still on her cot, "but I'll see what I can do about a private boat." She produced a fancy-looking cell phone from seemingly nowhere – in that dress, damned if I knew where it was hidden – and walked out of the room. Everyone seemed to relax, just a little.

I stifled a yawn. "Everyone else, shut-eye. When you get up, eat, get to the docks. One o'clock, sharp."

Billy and Georgia stayed behind as the Alphas filed out. I watched Andi go by, and she actually smiled at me, then rubbed Mouse behind the ears. I turned to her leaders. "She okay?" I asked quietly.

Georgia said, "Better. Not perfect, far from it… but, better than she was."

I nodded. "Good."

They left.

Butters stood up. "Uh, Harry, listen, if you think you'll really need me - "

"I'd rather have you on stand-by to patch me up after this is over."

He looked completely relieved. "Oh, good. Yeah, okay, I'll be waiting for your call." He grabbed a case and headed for the door.

"Dr. Butters," Sanya called. The little guy turned around. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome. The drugs'll wear off in about six hours."

"_Da_, good until then!"

"See you, Butters," I said.

"Good luck, Harry." Then he was gone, too.

"And then there were five."

"I don't have to sleep," Thomas said. "I'll see what I can do to help Lara. I'll meet you all at one." He left, I thought, in a hurry. Which meant he was probably hungry. I mean Hungry. I could have said something, but I let him go. We'd need him at peak strength tonight.

Elaine finally spoke up. "I didn't want to undermine you in front of the troops, but shouldn't we be putting out feelers, or something? Trying to find them before they head off for this island?"

"Chances are, they're already there, and if they're not, I don't want to spook them. We know where they'll be, we just have to get there before dark so no vampires can come out and play. And even if we don't manage that, we'll definitely be there before midnight, which is when the ritual has to go down."

"In the meantime," said Murphy, "the bad guys don't have to sleep. We do." She covered her mouth. "But first, I'm calling Graver. Maybe Tilly. Rawlins. I need to know what's happening, if they're still watching the house."

She took her cell phone and left, and I sat back on the cot, Swords against the wall again. "This is bad, Sanya. I'm about to go up against Denarians, and all three Swords are out of the game?"

He was getting groggy. "Like Michael once said, we do not recruit. Swords must choose. You will hold them until then." His eyes closed for a long moment. "Then, they will be used." He yawned. "That will be good time." Then he was out.

"I don't know if I can sleep, Harry," Elaine said.

I laid out on the cot. "Maybe I can help."

"Uh, how?"

"Watch, and learn," I said, and closed my eyes. "See how easy that was?"

She was quiet for a long time. Then, I heard her footsteps. I felt her sitting on the cot next to me. I shifted over a bit to make her some room… and she laid down, too, her head on my arm, facing away. My eyes popped open in mild surprise. "That's better." I heard the smile in her voice. "Been a while."

"Yeah," I said, uncertain. I hadn't actually meant for her to do this... but I wasn't about to tell her to get up.

After a few moments, I felt her relax in to sleep.

I smiled a little, surprising myself. Then I closed my eyes and joined her.


	7. Chapter 7

I dreamed. Kind of. I mean, images flooded in, but they were a bit vivid to be a dream.

I was in my office, seated at my desk. Impossible, since the place had just blown up, also impossible since the two people across from me were Lash and… me.

"Oh, star and stones. What do _you_ want?" I demanded of my doppelganger.

He smiled, and looked roguishly handsome doing it, too. For some reason, his five o'clock shadow looked good, coupled with his laid-back demeanour. For some other reason, I just really wanted to punch him.

"Hey, I just want what you want."

"No, you want what I think I want."

"Which boils down to the same thing."

"The hell it does."

"Why do you fight me so much?"

"To stay human."

He looked at Lash. "I thought that was why you fought her?"

"No, that's why I fought her big sister, and don't change the subject. I get along better with Lash than I do you."

"We _both_ get along better with her than with each other."

"Finally, we agree on something." I stood up and leaned across the desk. "What. Do. You. Want?"

"The same thing I always want," he said, completely unintimidated. "To point something out that you're ignoring."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Lash.

She shrugged. "I'm sorry, Harry. This wasn't my idea."

I leaned back and rubbed my eyes. "I can't believe I'm giving myself a headache," I mumbled. "Fine. What is it?"

"You know by now that I don't just tell you things."

"Of course not. Because that would be easy and straight forward and make sense. I am you, you know. Why don't you just make is easy on both of us?"

My other self sighed. "Fine. Two things. One, you need to talk to Murphy."

"About what?"

"Elaine, obviously."

"What about Elaine?"

He sighed again and looked at me.

"Oh, no. Been down that road."

"And you've wanted to go back ever since."

"We've both moved on."

"Or, have you come full circle?"

I sat back down and caressed the bridge of my nose. "I'm not going to win this one, am I?"

"You really can't lose this argument, Harry. You're on both sides of it."

"Lash," I said, turning to her, "what do you think?"

She looked surprised. She glanced back and forth at both of me before saying, "About a human relationship?"

"Yeah. You told me Molly was the only compatible partner for me. What do you think now?"

She looked confused for another minute, then said, slowly, "Well, she is no longer available. And Karrin Murphy is still hesitant."

"What about Susan?"

"She will not allow herself to be with you. For your safety."

I leaned back in my chair. Abruptly, I crossed my arms and looked at the other me again. "What was the second thing?"

My inner self took a turn standing and leaning, and he made it look better than I had. "Do you really think Deirdre could have planned this curse ritual alone?"

I stared at him. "I know what you're saying. But he's dead."

"Are we sure?"

I looked away, not wanting to face him. Not wanting to face the possibility.

"Harry, if I'm asking this question, I already know the answer. And so do you."

"Nicodemus is pure evil. I don't want him to be alive."

"I know. Believe me, neither do I. But you have to accept the chance."

"Fine. Accepted. As unlikely as it is, considering the choking and the drowning, he might still be alive. Anything else?"

"One other thing."

"What?"

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Suffering alone."

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that happened after the time travelling? It's not all your fault."

"I know that."

"It's McCoy's."

"What?" I jumped to my feet.

"You know it's true. He told you himself."

"It was an accident!"

"Yes, it was. A lousy accident. But for some reason, bad things have been happening around you ever since. Well, bad things have probably been happening to him, too. We distorted time itself, and you understand physics, Harry. Time, space, matter, energy. They're all related. You damage one… there are consequences with the others."

I closed my eyes again.

"Make McCoy talk to you," my other self said, though his voice was fading. "There are things he's not telling you."

Like I didn't know.

The ride out to the marina was tense. We went in a van that Lara had arranged. It was spacious and comfortable, and the heater worked. That was important, because the sun I'd seen earlier had vanished. The temperature had dropped, and it appeared that winter, a little late, had finally arrived.

In retrospect, that should have tipped me off to a few things that happened a couple weeks later, but that's another story.

I sat next to Elaine, and Mouse and Murphy sat behind us. Thomas drove next to his sister. Murphy was saying, "I couldn't get Tilly, or Rawlins. Left messages, but they haven't called back."

"Graver?"

"Story of the day; he's looking into a missing child."

Something clicked in my head. "There weren't any other children there," I mumbled.

"What, Harry?" Elaine asked.

"In Undertown. There weren't any other children. Just the White Court descendants. If that ritual has to be prepared with the blood of innocents… where were the rest of the innocents?"

No one had an answer for me.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the marina. I checked the dash clock: it was 12:50. Good time.

The instant I got out the side of the van, I knew I was being watched. I'm not sure what set it off, just a little stirring of energies, but I knew there were eyes on me. it didn't feel hostile.

I turned back to the van. "Wait. Something's off, here." Everyone looked at me.

Lara looked out into the parking lot, over the boats, and back to the cars. "Your instincts are remarkable, wizard."

"Where is he?"

"Three car lengths back, 6 cars to the right. Black sedan. He's alone."

I nodded. "Murph?" She got out, we turned, I shook out my shield bracelet, and we started walking, my staff bumping on the ground.

He got out of the car when we were close. It was the quiet, slim FBI agent I'd met yesterday evening. He wore a suit and one of those thin FBI jackets they seem to all have. Got to get me one of those. You know, to blend in. "Mr. Dresden," he said, nodding.

"Hey, Slim. What's up?"

He looked at me in silence for a second, then turned to Murph. "Karrin."

"Hi, Till."

My head whipped back and forth between them. "You two… _this_ is your friend from the FBI?"

Murphy nodded and introduced us. "Barry Tilly, Harry Dresden."

Tilly stuck out his hand and I shook it. As I did, I felt a slight tingle, a tiny wavering in the energy around him. He had a small, but highly potent, magical talent. He probably wasn't aware of it. Interesting. He looked at my hand, and stiffened a little, like he'd just received a shock. Maybe he had.

"Pleasure," he said, unsure.

"Same. So you're the inside man, huh?"

"Oh, please. Don't go saying it like that. Karrin and I have sparred together, that's all."

"And I trust him," she added.

I looked at her. "Trust him completely?"

She nodded.

"I'll trust you, too, if you'll answer a few questions," Tilly said.

"Does it have to be now?"

"Pretty much. We can do it right here, if you like. Or we can go elsewhere."

I liked that he didn't say 'Downtown'. It's cliché. "We don't really have a lot of time," I said, glancing out at the water. It was choppy, and what looked like a heavy storm front was rolling down from the north, over the lake. My hand ached.

"Will this take long?"

"Doesn't have to." He lifted his chin towards the water. "Are you planning on leaving town?"

"Only briefly. If I'm not back tomorrow, it's because I'm dead."

"Funny. Look, I want to keep this civil. Karrin says she trusts you, without question. That's high praise."

"It is," I agreed, without looking at her.

"She also told me that she would back anything you say, without even hearing it first."

"And I'd back her." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Murph take a deep breath, maybe straighten her back a little.

"Good. So I have to ask you; did you blow up your office?"

"No."

He stared at me for about five seconds, then said, "I believe you."

My eyebrows jumped. "That easy?"

He shrugged. "I can tell when I'm being lied to. I'm not right now." The simple strength I'd felt in his talent would make it very easy for him to be a human lie detector. "I should tell you," he continued, "There are a few colleagues of mine who are seeking, and I think, are about to get, a search warrant for your apartment."

"They're still watching it?" I asked.

He nodded.

Something occurred to me. "How'd you know we'd be here?"

He smirked. "Had a hunch. Looked into who else had lived in your apartment. The name Thomas Raith came up; he worked for a few fast food places around town, gave your address, during a time when you still lived there. I've got someone watching his apartment, too, but, for some reason, I thought you'd go for the boat."

"Smart."

"I have to be."

"Because it's your job?"

"Sort of; most of the guys doing this job are morons. Someone has to be smart."

I smiled. I liked this guy. And, suddenly, didn't want him to get hurt. "Murph, can I borrow your, um, passkey?"

"What?"

I pointed to her neck.

Surprised, she reached up and removed the amulet I'd given her a few years back. It let her get past the wards around my apartment. I took it and passed it to Tilly. "Do yourself a favour, Slim. Make sure you're the first one through the door when they do get the warrant."

"Why, exactly?" He just held the necklace like it was a piece of garbage.

"The place doesn't look like much, but it's my home. I have quite the anti-burglar system. That'll disarm it."

"What if we just cut the power?"

"Not that kind of anti-burglar system."

He looked at me funny. I get that a lot. "What'll happen if I don't go in first?" he asked.

I answered honestly. "The first guy through will be thrown 50 feet through the air, into the road. The second guy will get an electric shock. Very painful. Third guy might get set on fire. I can't quite remember. It goes on like that."

He looked at me like I was crazy, but he knew I was serious. And Murphy gave him a serious look, too. Then he looked at the amulet again, with newfound respect. "This is, what, a remote?"

"Kind of. Limited range, though. So once you get in, hang it on the keyhook next to the door." Not exactly what the pass had been designed for, and this use would probably burn it out in a few hours, but it _should_ keep all those FBI agents from getting tossed and fried.

"And," I added, "as a favour, would you mind stacking my books nicely? Some of them are hard to find. And be gentle with the movie posters. A couple of them are originals." He still looked sceptical, but he put the amulet in his pocket.

"I have your word?" he asked. "You'll be back in town tomorrow?"

"Look, Tilly. I don't have much. Especially now that my office has been replaced with a smoking crater. But I take my word seriously."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll do what I can to keep them off you. I can only give you about 24 hours."

"Perfect. Have fun at my place. Please don't break anything. I'm trusting you. Now, we really should be going." I turned to walk away.

"What kind of trouble did you get in, Karrin?" he asked.

"Missing kid, Till."

He snorted. "Welcome to the club."

I stopped short. Something clicked, again.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, turning.

"What, you didn't know? The Bureau's been helping out the PD. SI was even reassigned. They've had almost 30 under-12s go missing in the last three days in the greater Chicago area. Current theories are an internet gag the kids are pulling themselves, or a cult."

"Son of a bitch," I cursed. My hand tightened on my staff and the pain intensified. I welcomed it. I finally eased up when I heard a crack from the wood. Murphy and I looked at each other. I think her face, cold and furious, mirrored mine.

"It's not a gag. Thanks, Till," she said, and we marched back to the van.

As we got there, the Alphas pulled up in their van. Elaine and Thomas were standing next to Lara's window. "Any trouble?" he asked.

"Not here," I said. I turned to the lake. "Out there, on the other hand…"

Billy came up to us. "We good to go?"

I checked. Elaine and Murphy were suiting up. A look back showed me Tilly's car, pulling away. I looked at Lara. "Are we?"

"Of course. The boat's waiting."

I threw the Swords over my shoulder, and the twelve of us - thirteen, including Mouse - tromped down the pier. The _Water Beetle_, Thomas' old, converted fishing trawler, was moored – which is water-talk for 'tied up' – two piers down. Six, maybe eight people would fit on it comfortably. I saw it floating there, kind of lonely-looking and briefly felt sorry for it. I hadn't spent a lot of time on boats, but it was my favourite. A few trips with my brother, and it had felt like a home away from home.

"Here we are," Lara said.

I turned. My jaw dropped. "This… is a yacht."

The yacht – it seemed insulting to call it a boat - was almost twice the length of, and had a good ten feet of height on, the _Water Beetle_. It was curvy and sleek and pure white, with chrome and glass here and there. The name, emblazoned in fine lettering on the side, was _Madeline_.

"Yes, wizard," she said, with just a hint of pride. "A birthday present from my father. Named after my poor, departed cousin, of course. In her memory." There was a twinkle in her eye as she said it. A horrible, evil, scary twinkle. Then we were following her up the gangplank or whatever the hell it's called and through a glass door.

I took in the layout of the boat as best I could. Most of the yacht was enclosed, which would make the trip out much more comfortable. There was a rail running around the entire boat, with a very narrow walkway.

Inside, of course, was beautiful; hardwood floors, nice art hanging on the walls, great lighting, including a chandelier… and the entire front half of the cabin, surrounded on all sides by windows, was a bed, only slightly tousled.

Really had that homey feel to it.

"I'll get the engines started. If one or two of you would be kind enough to cast us off? The rest of you, make yourselves comfortable."

She disappeared up a staircase. Elaine stepped up next to me, glaring at the bed. "Like that would be possible here," she said under her breath.

I snorted. A glance over my shoulder told me Will and David were heading back out into the cold to haul in the ropes tying us to the dock. Mouse threw a look at the giant bed and let out short, low growl before turning his back on it. Everyone else seemed to be wandering a bit, no one willing to sit down or relax. Good.

Will and David came back in, and about that moment, we heard the engines fire up. Lara came back down from the bridge or control room or whatever you call it. "Harry? Would you be a dear and show me the way?"

"You don't know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Normally, I have a driver. But I'm keeping this situation between family and friends."

I was uncomfortable with the way her eyes lingered on Murphy and Georgia when she said 'friends.' "Alright, fine." Anything to get her out of the room.

I followed her upstairs. The bridge was fancier than the _Water Beetle's_, in part because it was enclosed, and had much nicer panelling. We cleared the marina's breakwater, and I felt the water roughen.

I showed her the heading to hold, and watched as her hands danced over the controls. "You know this ship quite well, for someone who usually has a driver."

"Sailing was a passion my father passed on to me over two centuries ago. I try to keep up with the times."

I grunted. Then she did something I didn't even know you could do with a boat: she flicked the auto-pilot switch. "Radar, sonar, and GPS guided. We'll stay on course, and avoid any objects, like reefs or other boats."

"Fancy."

"Quite."

"And costly."

She smiled, and it made my body respond in a naughty way. "Daddy spared no expense." I swallowed hard and turned back to the stairs. She followed me down. Everyone was waiting, and all eyes were on me as we emerged. Except Murph and Thomas. They were watching Lara, very closely.

Just about everyone was sitting, on the floor, chairs, or the kitchenette counter. Everyone had avoided the bed.

Elaine stood up. "So. Please tell us you've got a plan. 'Cause we're a little anxious, here."

I took a deep breath, then grabbed a chair from the kitchenette and straddled it. With the movement of the boat, it was easier said than done. "Okay. First thing. Once we're tied off, I need to get ashore. Once I'm on the land, I can tell where everyone and everything on the island is, and how many there are. Hopefully, Dominic, and, I think, as many as 30 other children, will be apart from the bad guys."

"30?" Elaine said.

"According to sources."

"What if they aren't by themselves?" Will asked.

"If it's vampires guarding them, I trust you guys can handle it. Mouse will go with you, one way or the other. If it's Deirdre, we all go, as a group. If she's not with the kids… Alphas are on rescue duty. The rest of us will find her, and keep her, and God forbid, any _other_ Denarians off you."

"There shouldn't be vampires, should there? I mean, we'll get there before dark, won't we?"

"Take a look out the window, Will." We all did. The storm clouds cast a pall over everything, and the afternoon sun hardly illuminated the grey waters. "It _is_ after dark."

"What about the Swords?" Thomas asked.

I looked over by the door, where I had left them lying on the floor. "I don't know. They have a strange way of telling people how and when to use them. At the moment… we wait."

Thomas looked at them, too, but didn't say anything. He just nodded.

"Alright, folks. Sharpen the claws and clean the guns. At the rate we're going, we'll be there in a little under an hour."

40 minutes later, guns were checked, armour was adjusted, clothes were tucked in and hair was swept back.

And my hand was killing me. I was the only person stupid enough to be outside. The deck at the back of the boat was broad, but not terribly long. I sat in a canvas chair that swivelled on a pole bolted to the deck, looking out at the water and the almost vanished horizon. The engines beneath me were loud.

I sat off to one side, and felt a little spray coming up. The water was still choppy, but not exactly rough. As I watched, snow began to come down. The storm would hit land in about an hour.

Lash sat next to me, in a chair that wasn't really there. "I cannot block the pain," she said clearly over the engine noise.

"Why not?"

"It is caused by the Soulfire you injected into your muscles. The pain, as with the strength you infused yourself with, will remain for a time. As you have seen before, the Fallen have a weakness to Soulfire."

I growled something incomprehensible and went back to rubbing my knuckles. Behind me, I heard a door slide. "Harry?" a voice called.

Lash and her chair vanished as I turned. "Elaine."

"It's freezing out here." She had found a jacket and zipped it tight.

"I know. It's invigorating."

"Hand still bothering you?"

"Just a little."

She slid the door shut, came over to me, kneeled down, and took my hand between both of hers. She pulled the fingers straight, and kissed the palm. It was a quick, business-like kiss. Then she sandwiched it between her own hands and closed her eyes.

"New technique?"

"One I don't use much," she said back. Slowly, the pain in the joints receded. It wasn't gone, but it wasn't nearly as annoying. The stiffness disappeared. She smiled. "I usually focus on the nerves and muscles. Thought I'd try the bones, this time."

"Thank you." I stretched out the fingers for the first time all day, though I couldn't quite make a fist. "Oh, that feels good." Without thinking, I reached out and stroked a finger down her face, gently.

She looked surprised, but only for a second. Then she leaned into it. I realised what I was doing… but I didn't pull away. We stayed like that for a moment, neither of us really wanting to stop. Finally, I glanced away. I caught a look at the sliding door.

Murphy was standing there, in full battle gear and with an unreadable expression on her face. Elaine turned around, and we both stood. Murph came out on to the deck. "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked.

"Uh," I replied.

Elaine headed for the door. "I'll just be inside," she said.

The two women looked at each other, exchanged quick nods, and I was left alone with a girl who could easily kick my ass overboard if she so chose.

"Look, Murph," I said, "I don't know what that looked like - "

"Harry, shut up," she said. Her face wasn't upset, and her voice was soft. She took a few step towards me, and a small smile curled the corners of her mouth. "Look, I want you to know… you have my blessing."

"I – your what?"

"Blessing. Or permission, or whatever you want to call it. I'm okay with you and Elaine."

I didn't fully understand what I was hearing. I began to sputter. "But… Karrin, Elaine and I are years over!"

"Harry, it's obvious to everyone – except for you, of course – that she's in love with you."

"That's crazy."

She rolled her eyes. "Right. Next you're going to tell me you never knew Molly was, too."

"Molly was what? I – wait. No. No, that's not possible."

"Christ, Dresden, you really are thick, sometimes. Look, let's face it; You're my best friend. And I love you. But not like she does." Murphy paused. "Not like she always has."

"Murph, this is insane. And this," I indicated the space around us, "is the strangest possible place for this conversation."

She stepped right up to me, and her voice dropped a little. "Harry, I can't be in a relationship, anyway. Look, I haven't told anyone, but, for the last couple of weeks, I've had this… feeling. That I'm not going to be here much longer."

"What do you - "

"Not that I'm going to die. I mean Chicago. After I was fired… the idea just got in there, and never went away." She shook her head, and wouldn't look me in the face. "I'm confused. Part of me wants to stay, but part of me knows…" She almost looked me in the eye. "Part of me knows I'm not going to. And I can't do that to you." She reached up, and automatically, I leaned down. She kissed me. Not long, not hard. It was a sweet, friendly kiss. "I want you to be happy, if you survive tonight. I want that more than anything. Okay?"

I had no idea what to say. So, I opened my mouth and let it do the work. "Yeah," I heard myself say. "I think."

She smiled up at me, and it was a little sad. "Just so you know, I've already talked to Elaine."

"Of course you have. Last night, in the car?"

"Yeah. She mentioned that the two of you, your bodies, were perfectly proportional to each other. You're a good fit." She bounced her eyebrows. "Literally, from what I'm told."

"Oh, that is just…" I shook my head. "You're a pig, Murphy."

She laughed.

Then, the door crashed open and Thomas leaned out. "Harry! We've got company!"

I sighed. "Of course we do." I hoisted my staff and we ran inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was tense. I saw Lara's feet disappearing up the stairs; everyone else was at the door or the windows. I jumped up on the bed (which was quite firm, by the way) and got close to the glass. Four boats, small, shallow-bottomed. Not inflatables. Each with 7 or 8 people in them. No doubt they were coming to stop us. I'd danced this tango before, and ended up almost drowning, not too far from here.

"I don't suppose this thing has any torpedoes?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," Thomas said.

"Alright. Elaine, we're up front. Everyone else, take your shots as you can."

I turned and ran out the door, then came up short and edged along the exterior of the _Madeline_ until I was out on the foredeck. Hey, look at that – nautical term.

"Plan?" Elaine asked.

"Shield me while I work a little mojo. They're going to start with the pot-shots in a second." The boats – skiffs, really – were close enough that I could see the individual heads and the individual arms and the individual sub-machine guns of each occupant, now.

I felt Elaine's shield snap into place as she stretched out her left arm and kneeled down. I also felt the Madeline begin to turn, not off course, but a little to the side. Two of the skiffs would take longer to reach us, now. I stood, staff raised, knees loose, and concentrated. The water was rough, but I kept my balance in spite of the bounce. My first thought had been wind magic, but in spite of the storm front, and the heavy snowflakes starting to come down, I didn't have much to work with…

The storm front. A-ha! An idea!

Three bullets ricocheted off the energy field around me. I planted my staff on the boat, and hoped the water beneath us wouldn't ground out too much of the power I began to draw in. I hadn't worked anything like this in a while, but magic is like a bicycle that way.

I closed my eyes, felt my consciousness, my power, my _self_, float up a little. Then a little more. My senses, attuned to the movements of energy and how it interacts with the matter around it, drifted, tenuously touching the clouds and the roiling mass of potential power held within.

More bullets bounced.

My thoughts coalesced around the energy of the storm, and, gently, I tugged on it. The power surged into my elevated self, and it conducted straight down into my body.

I opened my eyes and pointed at the nearest skiff. "_Ventas fortius_!" I shouted.

To call it wind would be insulting. The gale whipped straight down, out of the clouds, and pushed the nose of the boat under water. It didn't come back up. That simple.

I pulled a little harder on the storm, and threw a crosswind at the next skiff. It crested a wave at that same moment, caught the air, and flipped over.

With two down, and two to go, I collapsed, suddenly exhausted. And started to slide towards the edge of the deck. Right. That's why I don't do this very often. Elaine crab-walked over to me, holding her shield up with one hand, and grabbed my arm with her other. "You okay?"

Breathing hard, I answered, "In a second."

"We don't have a second!"

I'd taken out the two center boats. The ones on the flanks went wide, then turned and came straight at us from the sides. I rolled over, gathered my wits and my will, and threw up my own shield. Bullets, coming in controlled bursts, and, I noted, a little _too_ accurate for mortal gunmen, pinged off both sides of our sphere.

I wasn't sure what to do, exactly. Naval warfare isn't my forte. Then, I felt the yacht turning, again. _Into_ one of the oncoming skiffs. I'll admit, if the boats had been the same size, it would have worked, and I would have shouted, 'Ramming speed!'. But the little ones were just too manoeuvrable. However, it did get them both on the same side of Elaine and I for a moment. "Go! Inside!" I held my shield up while she made a break for it.

Bullets pinged, and little circles of blue light exploded off my shield. Little pieces of wood and fibreglass went flying, too. The bracelet itself started to get warm. The skiffs were very close now. I almost dropped my staff twisting through the door. Thomas slammed it shut behind me as I fell to the floor.

I looked around. Almost everyone was on the floor; Murphy and Thomas held over-sized weapons; the Alphas had changed outfits. The windows and walls all had holes in them.

"Now what?" Thomas asked.

Murphy spoke up. She was lying on the bed, eye-level with the base of the windows. "If they're smart, they'll shoot below the water line and let us sink."

"Or bomb it," Elaine said, helpfully.

"We can't let them get that close!" Thomas shouted.

Too late. We all felt the yacht shudder from an impact that had nothing to do with the storm or the water, even as the waves grew. Then, another impact.

"They're boarding us!" Murphy shouted. She leaned closer to the window, and fired, once, twice, shattering a window completely, then she rolled as bullets flew at her.

With the adrenaline pumping, and the strain of drawing on the storm fading, I started to think again. I glanced over at the door, and saw all three Swords rolling across the floor. I twisted and struggled to my knees, my staff slipping out from under me twice. I heard Murph and Thomas firing their weapons. I heard other weapons firing. I took a deep breath, eyes on the door and the windows to the front of the yacht.

Elaine was beside me, and Thomas and Murphy aft. Mouse and the Alphas split up without making any noise.

I had my shield up when the door opened and the first flash-bang came flying in. I gave the shield a little more elasticity than usual, and the grenade bounced off like it was a trampoline, right back out the door, and into the water.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Elaine bounce another grenade. From the back of the boat, however, I heard an explosion. Then they were on us. Eight men, dressed in familiar black outfits, came in through the door and the windows. I shouted "_Forzare!_" and sent the one in the door flying out into the water. I had my shield back up in a heartbeat, just in time to block four more peppy little sub-machine guns' fire. My wrist heated up fast.

Behind me, Elaine had her own shield up, and she sagged against my back under the weight of fire. Mouse leapt over me and ploughed, shoulders-first, into another attacker. He, too, went over the side.

I heard growls and gunfire, and felt, more than heard, the engines stop. Three more Alphas appeared, wrenching guns from hands and bodies from balance. Elaine threw another over the side. Two of the attackers ducked back down and disappeared. I dropped my shield and turned to the back of the boat. "Come on!" I shouted, and ran.

I heard Elaine shout my name, then a bang, and something hard and heavy hit me in the back. I went down, hard, and bumped my head. I think I blacked out for a moment.

I woke up to a cold sensation on my neck. "Stop!" a voice I knew was shouting. "Stop, or I blow his head off! All weapons down!" I'd been shot. In the back. Only my duster's enchantments had kept my head attached. "arms straight out to your sides, please, Mr. Dresden."

I stood there in a T shape and glanced around. I was near the door. Six Alphas were on the floor, most of them bleeding and whimpering. Mouse and Georgia were still standing on all fours, teeth bared, Mouse very close to Andi and Georgia very close to Billy. Elaine stood between them, her wands at her feet. There were six men with guns pointed at them. Elaine had a cut on her lip, another on her hand, several holes in her jacket, and her jeans were torn across one thigh, blood welling up from the cut.

The boat was pitching and rolling more than before. It was cold, with all the windows broken, and some snow was drifting in. In the distance, I heard thunder. The storm was picking up.

Murphy and Thomas stepped over to the group, looking pretty unhappy with the situation; Thomas' hair was messed up, but of course, it looked good on him. Murph had a puffy eye, she was rubbing one of her wrists, and her Kevlar looked like it had taken a beating, but she was otherwise okay. They each had one gunman standing behind them.

I heard a gunshot from the aft deck. Everyone's head snapped in that direction. "Lara?" I asked Marcus.

The mercenary said, "She's not dead. But after she threw two of my men overboard, I had to keep her down. A few gut shots will keep her Hunger busy."

"Just moving on to the next contract, huh?"

"They paid even better than Ms. Raith. This is not personal, Mr. Dresden. I was not contracted to kill you, though that would not usually stop me. I like you. You fight the good fight. You have my professional respect, which is why you and your companions are still alive."

"Gee, that's swell," I said. I hate being bullied, and tend to respond to it with sarcasm and anger. I know. So out of character for me. "You'll forgive me if the feeling's not mutual."

"Of course. As I said, not personal."

"So what are you being paid to do? Keep us busy?"

We heard another gunshot from the aft. Lara was obviously still fighting. And she was going to be pissed.

Marcus took a breath. Then, matter-of-factly, said, "We're here for the Swords."

Of course he was. I tensed up, and the lights on the yacht flickered. "There's a problem with that, Marcus," I said through clenched teeth.

"And what's that?"

"The Swords are sentient. They choose their bearers. They won't let you take them."

"I beg to differ," he said. I saw his arm extend from behind me, all three Swords gripped in one hand.

Another gunshot, followed by a groan. It was Lara's voice.

I saw Thomas react: he tightened up through his shoulders, then went perfectly, unnaturally still. I felt the same pain he did, knowing a sibling was suffering. Actually, I was a little grateful; If he wasn't so much younger and less well-fed than Lara, he might be out there getting tortured, too.

I made eye contact with him. The exchange was quick and simple. _Wait for my signal, then unleash hell._ A glance at Murphy said the same thing.

Mentally, I sent a slightly different message to Elaine. She sent back, _What electricity?_

Instead of answering her, I said, "I can't let you take them, Marcus." At the same time, I let a part of myself drift upwards, reaching out into the storm.

"I understand. But you can't stop me. My men and I will leave now." The mercs covering my friends began, very slowly, to move towards the doors. "What you do next is of no concern to us."

"Actually," I said, "it might be of utmost concern to you."

I pulled on the roiling mass that was the storm above us. In an instant, lightning crashed down, right into the boat's foredeck.

Elaine had her shield up the second I stopped talking, and the deafening blast of electricity and light blew out the power on the yacht on top of knocking us all over. I flew into Marcus, and we both went down. The Swords went flying.

There were a few scattered gunshots, but I couldn't hear them very well. There were growls that I heard, but they were distant. Couldn't see much, either. I'd been the only one Elaine couldn't get her shield in front of, so I'd probably taken more than my fair share of the blast. In fact, I could barely move. The _Madeline_ rolled wildly, and I noticed the big bed was on fire.

I felt a kick to my gut and looked up. Despite the pitching deck and the impact of a moment ago, Marcus was on his feet and moving. I couldn't even get my arms to block his foot, let alone grab it. I just lay there and tried to breathe, rolling with the boat.

I saw Marcus turn and step to the middle of the floor, looking around wildly. He wasn't wearing low-light goggles. Too bad.

Vampires and wolves can see perfectly in the dark.

I was readying myself for a little carnage, but oddly, at that moment, the water levelled out. On the far side of the main room, just out of the firelight, another light, this one cool and blue-white, slowly appeared. Marcus froze.

Murphy emerged from the darkness, _Fidelacchius_ in hand, eyes on the mercenary. Her eyes were large, her face uncertain, but her body was taught and battle-ready. She spoke, and I was expecting a demand to leave. Instead, she said, "_Einherjar_," she said, in a strong, resonant voice. Like Thomas, she seemed surprised by the words. "Servants and hunters of the old god. I bid thee, stand down, lest your Valkyries claim not your fallen!"

Marcus was frozen. I managed to raise an eyebrow at Murphy. She glanced at me with slightly scared eyes, and gave a tiny shrug.

Archangels. Always butting in and using you through mystical weapons. How dare they?

Marcus began to speak. "How? How do you know?"

"Because," a weak voice said from behind me, "whether she likes it or not, she's a Knight." Lara stumbled into view as Marcus and Murphy turned to look at her. "And as annoying as it can be, they know things."

She looked at me with vacant eyes, but they quickly changed. The pupils faded a bit, and her skin, like the Sword, took on a subtle, luminous glow. Her dress was shredded, and she seemed fine with the fact that she was obviously wearing nothing underneath. Her hair was plastered to her skull and back. She was, I decided, quite lovely that way. She wasn't bleeding, her demon would have healed her. But she was Hungry.

"Was she right?" Marcus asked. "Will the fallen be left where they are?"

"I…" Lara struggled to form words. With how her Hunger must be screaming at her, I was impressed she could stand. I could feel the come-hither coming off her. And it felt _good_. Damn good. I mean, I can't really put it into words how much I suddenly wanted – no, _needed_ – to go to her, to please her, to _fuck_ her.

I know. Not classy, but they ain't no classy way to put it. That's the only word for what I wanted to do.

"I don't know," she managed. Her eyes were a soft white, turning to silver, now, and it was the loveliest thing I'd ever seen, flat out, no argument. I felt some strength returning to my limbs, and decided the best possible use for them would be to craw to Lara.

Marcus was moving toward her, too, slowly.

"Lara?" Murphy said. "Harry? What are you doing?"

The Sword. She was holding the Sword, she was safely behind it. She couldn't feel the raw power coming off Lara Raith. If she had, she would've been moving to her, too. She would be trying to beat us there.

"Lara!" another voice shouted. "Stop!" I knew that voice. It wasn't important, though. It wasn't Lara's.

"Harry!" Murphy shouted. "Harry, stop moving!" She was moving, now, but she was far away. Lara wouldn't let her stop me. Lara needed me, just like I needed –

My thought came back to me in a snap. A light, a glowing line of steel, hung in the air before me. I recognized it. _Amoracchius_. The Sword of Love. I looked up at the wielder, the person whose love – presumably, for me – allowed them to use the Sword.

My brother stood above me, hand on the broadsword, eyes on me.

Lara flinched back from the light, turned her full attention to Marcus. "Lara, stop," Thomas said, but his heart wasn't in it. Murphy worked her way over to us just as Marcus reached Lara and she twisted her hands into his hair, pulling him in for the mother of all kisses.

"S'okay," I slurred, finally getting myself to sit up. "He's _Einherjar_. The Norse Lone Warriors. Even if she kills him, a Valkyrie will be along to pick him up and take him back to Valhalla."

"Are you sure?" Murph asked.

"Yes." I looked at the bed, which was now blazing, the flames licking the wooden floors. "We need to get out of here."

Thomas helped me up. "How are you doing?" I asked him.

He shook his head as we moved to the aft – backwards, to keep the Swords between us and the greatest show on earth. "I was feeling it, a little. Then, I saw what she was doing to you, and I didn't think – I just grabbed the Sword. And… it went away."

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

We emerged into the dark night, and I got my answer. All the Alphas, still wearing their winter coats, and Mouse, were standing behind Elaine. She was standing near the door. She was holding _Esperacchius_. It was glowing, faintly. She looked stunned.

"Who told you to draw that?" I asked.

Her head moved from side to side. "I don't know what happened. We all felt Lara, and we all started moving toward her, but for some reason, I looked down, saw the Sword, and picked it up. I couldn't stop myself."

"For the best," I said. "I told everyone the Swords choose their bearers."

"I'm not a Knight!" Elaine said.

"I don't think so," Thomas said, at the same time.

Murphy remained quiet.

"Where are the rest of the mercs?" I asked.

"Overboard," Elaine said. "Thank the Pooch Patrol for that."

I nodded at Mouse and the Alphas. "Nice job, all of you. Now, split up, and get on those little boats. This one's going down." I looked out at the water. The storm and the waves had both calmed, considerably.

"What about Lara?" Thomas asked.

A slightly glowing, slightly smiling vampire emerged from the cabin. "I'm fine, Thomas. Thank you. But the wizard is right. This boat is going down, and soon." She smiled as she said 'going down'.

The fire inside continued to spread, and seemed to be picking up speed. Lara seemed completely unconcerned about it.

"Hey, Thomas," I asked, "just out of curiosity; does that one feel right?"

He looked at the Sword. "I'm not sure yet."

Then the Swords went away, and we split down the middle; Thomas, his sister and Mouse took three Alphas, Elaine, Murphy and I took the rest. The skiff had been attached to the yacht with fancy-looking electromagnetic grapples. Unsure of how to turn them off, I put a hand on each, murmured, "_Hexus_," and grinned as they smoked and fell into the water. Will switched outfits, got the engine running, then put his coat back on and settled in low while Elaine drove.

At some point, the island had drifted into view; we set out for it immediately. Not 30 seconds later, the fire hit the _Madeline's_ fuel tank. The explosion wasn't too impressive, all things concerned. A quick, booming fireball, then it sank in less than a minute, with no ceremony and no fuss.

With any luck, I figured Deirdre would be delighted to see it, and figure that we were dead and the Swords either on their way to her, or the bottom of the lake. Surprise would be our friend.

Five very cold minutes later, both skiffs pulled right up to the beach near the old dock.

There was another boat already there, of course. I was smaller than Lara's had been, but sturdy-looking and much older. It resembled the _Water Beetle_ in a lot of ways, actually.

I got a bit of an additional chill passing the snow-dusted dock. _Right there_, I thought. _That's where I tossed him in the water. After he turned purple._

_Yes_, Lash whispered back. _But that is all you can be sure of. He was – or is – unlike the rest of the Fallen. Where they would slowly ingratiate themselves, offering power in exchange for control, Nicodemus and Anduriel were partners in everything, right from the beginning_.

_And they really liked to plan things. But they never anticipated that you would sacrifice yourself for me. So, thanks for that, again._

_I… you are welcome, Harry._ I felt a little swelling of pride behind my own emotions – which were mostly anxiety and determination at that point.

I threw myself out of the boat and onto the shore before the it had stopped moving. The instant my feet hit the ground, I felt the _genius_ of the island, the being known as Demonreach, mentally wave hello.

I suddenly _knew_ things. Things I couldn't have been aware of, unless I was told. I _knew, _for example, that there were 31 living, human-shaped beings on top of the hill that dominates the island. I quickly checked and found no dead human-shaped beings. So far, so good.

This was knowledge that I felt, on a fundamental level – knowledge injected directly into my brain, like in a certain movie that shouldn't have had any sequels. Unfortunately, I also felt something else. Some_one_ else. Someone who was also waving hello.

My mouth fell open. "No, no, oh, please, no."

"Harry?" Elaine stepped out of the boat. "What's wrong?"

I almost couldn't put it into words. I looked up at the hill in the centre of the island, but that wasn't what I saw. In my mind's eye, in the island's eye, I saw Nicodemus. I saw him looking right back at me.

And I saw him smile.

"Hell's bells," I whispered. "He did it. Not only is the son of a bitch still alive, he performed a _sanctum invocation_ here. He's bonded to the island, just like I am."

So much for the element of surprise, as they say.


	9. Chapter 9

I stood there, eyes closed, shaking a little, as everyone else piled out of the boats. I didn't see them, but I felt them. Paws and feet appearing on the ground, pressing against my mind like an insect on my skin, but less annoying.

Nicodemus Archleone, possibly the single most evil being I had ever encountered, was alive. And he was here. And he had not only anticipated my greatest advantage in our encounter, he had usurped it for himself.

_Not_ a good start to this afternoon.

"Harry," Elaine said gently, "are you sure?"

I opened my eyes, taking in the ruined wooden buildings of a failed canning colony. "I know it in my bones, Elaine," I said, my voice thready.

Speaking of which, my left hand started to ache again. Awesome.

Thomas stepped up beside me, _Amoracchius_ slung over his shoulder. He looked uncomfortable wearing it, adjusting and re-adjusting. "So," he asked. "What's the plan?"

_Lash?_

_If you believe he has anticipated every move you can make, you must make the move you are most comfortable with, that can be changed at a moment's notice._

I nodded. "Same as before," I said, my voice finding new strength. "Alphas, rescue duty. Get the kids out. The rest of us will get the bad guys away from the hostages, and keep them busy." I rummaged around in an inner pocket of my duster and pulled out the glove I'd worn on my left hand for years, after it was almost incinerated, and tugged it on.

I started walking, straight through the ruined town, heading for the mid-island summit. From behind me I heard Thomas say, "I like this plan." Then he was walking, too. Everyone followed.

In any other circumstances, I would have kept an eye or an ear out for anything approaching, but not here. Here, I already knew what was approaching. If I concentrated, I could see through the eyes of the animals nearby, feel the wind rustling the tree branches, smell the wild berries on the bushes near the far shore, taste the snow drifting to the ground.

And so could Nicodemus.

I kept my eyes on the crest of the hill, ignoring the snow that was falling. I was cold, but a dull anger – and dare I say, jealousy? – had taken root in my gut, and kept me warm enough.

Behind me, at some unspoken signal, Thomas, Murphy and Elaine drew the Swords. At the moment, none of them were growing or doing anything particularly supernatural. All in good time, I guessed. I _hoped_.

Up above, out of sight, I felt Nicodemus and Deirdre, the only adult-sized beings up there, re-arrange themselves. The children were also moving, into a circle. He was putting himself at the centre of a human shield. Evil? Yes. Smart? Ditto.

I crested the hill first. The top was a relatively flat clearing. Off to my left stood a stone cottage with a thatched roof. It could have been built anytime in the last 1000 years. Beside it, and much older, was the tumble-down ruin of a tower. A third of the stone from the tower had fallen, and that had been used to build the cottage. Without looking, I stepped over a small, broken wooden box that I had left here the last time I'd dropped by.

About thirty yards in front of me, Nic and Deirdre were both standing in the centre of a circle of children, with a small, stone table – an altar – behind them. It was draped with a white cloth, and stood within a circle of candles, none of them lit.

With two exceptions, each child was huddling close to at least two others. All were too young to drive – hell, they were probably too young to know about the birds and the bees yet. None of them seemed to have enough clothing, though they did have some threadbare blankets. The snow hadn't yet piled up here, but within a few hours, we'd all be knee-deep. All of them were linked together by a length of thick, steel chain, cuffed to their ankles by leather shackles. The two kids who weren't hooked up were held by their throats.

Deirdre held a what appeared to be a pre-teen girl, her face obscured by her hair.

Nicodemus had Dominic's neck in one hand, a knife in the other.

Deirdre looked human for the moment; the shape-shifting abilities the Fallen granted were much like the Alphas – they could switch it off at any time. She was almost cute, average height, lithe, strawberry blonde. But there was an odd mark on her right cheek, that I didn't remember. She was dressed for a day at the beach, much as Lara had been, with a simple dress. She didn't look cold.

Nicodemus was in dress pants and a silk shirt. The knotted rope I had always seen him wearing around his neck before, the noose he had been hanged with millennia ago before taking up his coin, the only weakness I'd ever found in his armour, was nowhere to be seen.

_Crap_.

Unlike the rest of us, whose shadows had been lost to the grey of the storm clouds, Nicodemus' shadow was clear and dark on the ground… and it was slowly rotating in a circle around him.

Nic also wore a slight smile. But I noticed that his hair wasn't perfectly sculpted, like it always had been in the past.

And he had aged. The man I'd fought before had appeared in his early thirties. This guy… he was easily in his fifties. Huh.

Nic's eyes flicked around, resting on each of my companions briefly, before returning to me, and lingering on mouse just a second longer than anyone else. In my peripheral vision, I saw everyone fan out, more or less surrounding the bad guys. And the hostages. The Alphas were slow and patient as they went, like a pack confronting prey. As Murphy moved, Deirdre turned to keep her human shield between them.

The kids looked at us, at the Swords, at the wolves. They'd been trained by their parents and television to expect the police to rescue them, not more weird monsters. But they didn't say a thing. They were probably afraid of drawing attention to themselves.

All through that, the Denarians also stayed quiet, and kept looking at me. Well, Deirdre kept looking at Nicodemus, quickly, then back at me. She was waiting for a signal from him. Good to know. Thomas and Lara flanked me, their attention on Dominic. No one said anything.

So, naturally, I did.

"Evening, Nic. How you been?"

He smiled broadly. "Evening, Dresden." I did a double take. His voice was not the same one I remembered. Before, it had been honeyed, almost charming. Now, it was dry and raspy, like he had just finished choking on something. Huh again.

"And yes," he continued, gesturing at his throat, "this is your doing. You should be proud. No one, not even that little Jap bastard, ever managed to land a blow like that on me."

I stiffened a bit at the mention of Shiro, the last bearer of _Fidelacchius_. He had been a good man – up there with Michael Carpenter, in my book – and the Denarians had inflicted a painful and lengthy death on him. Just another reason to love these guys.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises. But you… sanctum invocation? I have to say, I'm impressed."

He shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea at the time. But knowing you did it, too, well, my turn to be impressed, wizard." He chuckled a little. "Just the third person I can remember – and I remember quite a ways back – who managed to resist a shadow." He was talking about Lash, from before her helpful days. I felt her hold her breath – metaphorically, of course. "Of course, they both died, and you didn't. I was not expecting that," he finished quietly, and his smile fell.

"Let's cut to it," I said. "We're here for the kids. Let them go, everybody walks away."

He rolled his eyes. "Now that, I did expect. Heroes," he said, and made it an insult. "You always have to do the right thing."

"I don't know if you noticed, Nic, but you're seriously outnumbered here."

"I don't know if _you_ noticed, Dresden, but I have a knife to this child's throat." He pulled a little harder on Dominic's neck, causing the boy to gasp and flinch. And wet himself.

Bastard.

Deirdre looked at the children around her, but not the one she held. She said nothing.

Beside me, Lara and Thomas both tensed. Lara's eyes began to fade to white. I saw tension in the Alphas, and their teeth bared. Murphy brought her sword to guard. Elaine, not exactly a swordsman – sorry, swords-person – imitated her. I had to diffuse this, if I could.

"Obviously. And I don't want him hurt. So why don't you tell me how I can get him out of here? Alive?"

Nic's smile came back. "Why don't you tell me what you and the old man were talking about yesterday?"

I felt my eyes go wide. The eavesdropping son of a bitch - !

_Harry! He is trying to manipulate you. He wants you angry and off-guard. Think!_

_Think about what?_ I was angry that Nicodemus had been watching me – he must have been planning this little get-together right from the beginning.

_He has just told you something important – he was listening, but the circle McCoy made stopped him. He was eavesdropping magically. And he is not a wizard!_

_Stars and stones, you're right. He's not even a practitioner… and neither is Deirdre. _A really scary thought occurred to me.

_Harry… I hope you are wrong._

_So do I._

This conversation passed in a heartbeat.

I shook my head. "You. You blew up my office."

He shrugged. "Actually, no. I didn't want to kill you. Some of my friends got a little… over-zealous, once they heard you were taking the case. Maybe a little jumpy. Of course, I already knew you'd take it. You're a sucker for a kid in trouble."

He glanced over at the tower. A couple of years ago, he'd taken a young woman – a girl, really – named Ivy captive, and held her hostage, right in that very tower. Come to think of it, that night had been the first time I'd ever seen Demonreach. Sanya, Michael and I had rescued her, but that night had put Michael out of the game, and taken _Amoracchius_ out for a while, too.

I shook my head. _He's trying to distract me, again_.

"That's why they waited until I was out of the office – they didn't actually know what we said." I shook my head. "Friends. You mean the Reds? That's the wrong word. You don't _have_ friends, Nic."

"Maybe you're right. My associates, then."

"No, that's not right, either. That implies equality. You think of everyone as beneath you. The vampires. Us humans. The rest of the Denarians." I glanced at Deirdre. "Your own family."

He laughed. "Are you seriously going to do that? You really think you can drive a wedge between us, wizard?" His face went dead serious. "We were ancient before your ancestors were born. I saw the birth of creation and its separation from the Outside. You're nothing. And besides," he added, getting a smirk back, "as annoying as you are, you don't have a lot of practice being the bad guy."

I glanced at Deirdre again, who had a strange expression on her face. "Oh, I don't know, Nic. I've walked both sides." Her eyes snapped to mine. I held them for a breath, then looked back at Nicodemus. "But you're right. I'm the hero tonight. I'm here to put a family back together."

"A vampire family?"

"And over two dozen human ones. But yeah, Dominic brought me here." I tilted my head to each side, indicating Thomas, then Lara. "Them, too."

"Of course; If he dies tonight, they die."

I shook my head. "They're here because they love him."

"You know vampires don't love, right? They _can't_." He looked at Thomas.

I had seen what the merest touch of Justine's hair could do to Thomas – blistering and burning, intense and fundamental pain. And I'd seen him ignore it for the chance to be close to her. "Well," I said, "that depends on the vampire. Most of the younger ones, they're like your daughter – while they look down on humans, they actually do care for their family. They have affection, and they're willing to sacrifice for them. That's unconditional love, the kind there should be in a family.

"You might be thinking of the White King, though. He's more like you; despite all his pretence, he doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself, not even his own children." I very carefully did not look at Deirdre. From the corner of my eye, I saw her not looking at anyone, either.

Nicodemus sighed. "Normally, I'm very patient. But I'm tired of this conversation. You want these children?"

"Yes."

"Then trade me."

"Trade you what?"

He smiled, and I didn't like it one bit. "The blood of a knight, or a crusader, willingly given."

I stiffened up. Letting someone – anyone, really – in my line of work have your blood was a Bad Idea. Letting someone like Nicodemus have your blood was a Very Bad Idea. I swallowed, and didn't say anything. He could see me weighing the options.

Thomas leaned closer to me. "Harry, what is he talking about?"

"Blood given in sacrifice, willingly… it's powerful. _Extremely_ powerful." The big secret behind magic, though I'm not really giving anything away, is _intent_. The meaning and belief behind what you do is just as important, if not more-so, than what you actually do.

Sure, you can create fire with just a modicum of skill, but if you're afraid of getting burned, or don't really _want_ anything to burn, it won't be very powerful.

But my guess was, Nic wouldn't stop with just a little blood. He'd drain the sacrifice dry.

"Blood of a knight…" Thomas trailed off, but before I could stop him, he stepped forward. "I offer myself!"

And damned if _Amoracchius_ didn't take on a little light.

"Thomas, no!" Lara and I hissed at the same time.

"I'm making it easy on you, wizard," Nic said. "I could demand the Swords. Or every coin the Church still has. But you'd never give me those. I just ask for a little blood." He pulled Dominic's hair, forcing his head back, and looked right into his face. "Not too much to ask, is it?"

"Damn it, I already offered to take his place! To take all their places!" Thomas shouted.

The child Deirdre was holding seemed to struggle a bit.

"Yes, you did," Nicodemus said, releasing Dominic's head. "But I'm afraid I'm not interested in your offer." He looked at me.

"You are one cold son of a bitch, Nic. Cold and brilliant."

"I know what I like, Dresden. And I like having people who annoy me under control."

More like he liked control, period. I stayed quiet, thinking furiously. Deirdre was holding her hostage a little more carefully, now. The girl seemed to be getting angry. Deirdre was whispering to her. The rest of the hostages were just standing there, shivering, not understanding, completely lost… Oh. A bad idea.

"Well? How about it, wizard? Yourself, for all the little humans? What's your answer?"

Desperate times, and all that. "Okay, Nic. It's a deal."

I got several sharp looks. "Harry, what are you doing?" Thomas demanded.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?" He gave me an exasperated look. I turned to Nicodemus. "You heard me, Nic. My blood for the kids." I stepped forward, eyes on him, trying to exude a confidence I didn't feel. "Though, you should probably know something."

"And what's that?"

Not for the first time, I borrowed from television. "The island won't let me die."

He looked like he hadn't heard me correctly. "What?"

"You, too. You're a part of the place, now. So long as we're here, the _genius_ will keep us alive. Trust me. I fought a skinwalker here about four months ago. Lived through it. That's got to tell you something."

I started walking towards the circle, my arms out to the sides, never looking away from him. "Drop the staff," he said. I did, and kept walking.

"Let them go," I said. Nicodemus seemed to be weighing his options. "What's the matter, Nic? Suddenly indecisive?" I got a little closer. "I thought you always had every angle covered."

"I do," he said. Then he smiled. "I just wanted you to get closer." _Oh,_ _more_ _crap_. "Kill him!"

The little girl Deirdre was holding spun. "Finally!" she shouted. She pointed a hand at me, and a ball of purple light came flying in my direction. I had my shield ready and up, but the light-ball still hit me like a wrecking-ball.

Oddly, as I flew backwards through the air, all I could think was, _I was right; it's a family reunion._

Deirdre had not been holding a hostage. She'd been holding her unusually small, youthful mother, Tessa. Polonius Lartessa was bonded to the Fallen named Imariel, second in power among the Denarians only to Anduriel himself.

Tessa was also the sorceress of the Denarians, a full-fledged user, approaching wizard-level. She could do just about anything I could… and maybe a few things I couldn't. Which explained how Nic was going to pull off the bloodline curse tonight, and how he'd worked a sanctum invocation last night.

I prepared myself for a painful landing, trying to get my shield to reform in a sphere around me, but I couldn't quite get my will drawn in – probably because I'd just been hit hard enough to go flying through the air. My brain was a little rattled. However, instead of tree branches, rocks, or hard dirt, I landed in strong, soft arms; Lara Raith's arms. She put me on my feet and said, "Stand tall, wizard, we need you!" then she was off like a silver-white bolt of lightning.

The circle I'd just flown away from, mere seconds ago, had turned into a scene from a gladiator movie. _And I just got sucker-punched. _I grimaced. _By a girl. This fucked-up family is going down!_ As I ran back to the fray, Lash told me what I'd missed.

_Thomas, Elaine and Karrin Murphy each stepped forward and cut the chain with the Swords; Tessa threw another ball of light into the sky, then tore open a portal to the Nevernever._

_Why would she – oh, nevermind._

As I watched, several things happened.

I found the portal, a wavering circle of light hovering a few feet off the ground. The opening expanded, and Red Court vampires began to spill out of it, no flesh masks at all, just distorted, jet-black skin and fangs. I felt the impact of each one as their feet hit the ground, and knew in a moment that 18 of them came through before the portal closed.

The Alphas and the Knights had all charged forward while the hostages ran in small groups, one for the woods, one for the cottage, one for the slope my party had come up. They were almost all trying to make themselves as small as possible, and some were screaming.

"Leave the children!" Tessa shouted. "Kill the rest!" Then Elaine, _Esperacchius_ in hand, was in her face.

I saw Lara take a running jump over some of the kids. What was left of her dress came apart at the seams as she landed on a Red's back.

I saw Deirdre transform into her Fallen form, all scales and metal, her hair getting ready to slice and dice.

I caught a glimpse of Tessa, behind Elaine, transforming, too – into a small, ugly, mantis-like creature, all claws and black chitin.

Curiously, while they were changing, Demonreach lost track of them. Just for a second.

The Alphas split up into pairs; two each followed the groups of kids, Will and Mouse stayed behind.

I'd lost track of Murphy and Thomas.

And Nicodemus had disappeared with Dominic. Just vanished.

Lots going on. Too much? Maybe.

First thing's first. I reached out my hand towards where I'd dropped my staff, and shouted, "_Ventas silvas_!" I felt a little power rush out of me, grab the enchanted wood, and lift it.

Before I could decide what to do next, I saw something coming out of the sky. My eyes tracked up, and I beheld something really… _gross_.

It looked like someone had eaten an octopus, then threw it up in the shape of a man. Pink and red and black, with two legs, and six long tentacles. _Tarsiel_, Lash whispered. It was carried by a winged, leathery creature, a cross between a man and a very ugly bat. _Prusiel_, she said.

They were both looking at me, coming straight at me through the air. I saw their second sets of eyes, the glowing, red-ish orange ones, hovering just above their real ones, and wondered how no one had mentioned them at the kidnappings. They were so prominent.

I felt my staff touch my hand, and decided to do something about the ugly boys. I jumped, and shouted, "_Veni che_!" Wind came up under me, pushing me higher. As Tarsiel and Prusiel went down, I went up, about 15 feet.

Tarsiel hit the ground and Prusiel turned without touching down. His mistake. I was already on my way down, with my staff pointed at him. With a glance over my shoulder, and a quick calculation of angles, I drew in my will, and shouted, "_Forzare_!" Pure force hit him, and pushed me back, too. The difference was, I was ready for it.

Pru went flying, right over Tar's head, and I went backwards, legs extended, right into a Red's back. Two for one discount!

I jumped off the vampire and turned around, finally catching sight of Nicodemus returning to earth himself. I'd almost forgotten he could fly. He was over by the altar, still holding Dominic by the neck and watching everything with a detached calm. As I started towards him, his shadow flicked out and hit Will, knocking him over… then whipped back and tripped one of the Reds, allowing Mouse to rip its throat out. I'd almost forgotten how much disdain Nicodemus had for the Red Court. Allowing them to die in battle was an easy way to cover it up.

Then he caught a look at me, heading in his direction. I started running, my focus entirely on him and the young boy at his mercy.

Nic smiled. That could _not_ be good.

I felt something on my shoulder. I tried to pull away, but it was stuck to me. Like with a suction cup. _Oh, crap on a goddamn stick!_

The hand – well, it wasn't really a hand – pulled me back and threw me to the ground, landing on my left arm. I looked up at Tarsiel as he lifted one big foot over my head. I threw some power into my shield bracelet, but I couldn't twist my arm around to get it over my head quickly enough.

Then I found Murphy. The shape of _Fidelacchius_ whipped across my vision, and Tarsiel flinched back, covering both sets of eyes. Murph didn't stop to help me up; she was too busy doing an impression of a whirling dervish, Sword flashing against the flicking tentacles. "Hurry, Harry!" she shouted, and it was the only acknowledgement I got. I rolled to my feet, and found my path to Nic blocked by four vampires.

Each was large, well fed and angry-looking, with sharp claws and teeth, huge mouth, and long, pink tongue that was dripping with their special, addictive venom.

What does it say about my life that I don't find vampires scary?

There was a time, not that long ago, when that sight would have given me pause. Tonight, I didn't even break stride. I switched my staff to my left hand, and yanked my blasting rod out from its tie beneath my duster, pointing it at the group. I drew in my will, peppered it with a little Soulfire, and shouted, "_Fuego!_"

Fire jumped from the short stick, smacked into three of the vamps, grazed the last one at it jumped away, and caused all of them agony. They fell out of my way as I got closer to Nicodemus.

He had moved to the other side of the altar, knife still to Dominic's throat. Dominic's eyes were swollen, but he was no longer crying. He barely seemed conscious. I pointed my blasting rod at the Denarian.

Nic still looked completely calm, despite the battle raging around us. Behind him, I saw Will and Mouse wake down another vampire, and a quick check with Demonreach told me there were only 7 of them remaining alive. Off to my left, I saw Elaine and Tessa tossing magic at each other and occasionally locking blades.

Behind me, I heard Murphy and Tarsiel continuing to spar, and a quick glance back showed Prusiel locked in combat with Thomas. A naked Lara occasionally flickered into sight as she sliced into Reds with a knife she had acquired somewhere. She was covered in several thick cuts, claw marks, but was somehow still stunningly beautiful.

I looked at the knife in Nicodemus' hand. "You can't kill him, Nic," I shouted. "The ritual doesn't work without a few preliminary killings."

"Oh, I know, Dresden. But once you and your friends are dead, I can round up the children and proceed. With the added bonus that the Swords will be in my possession."

"Your backup is failing, Nic."

"These are blood-crazed maniacs. The Red King is glad to be rid of them."

Behind me, I heard a woman yell. I forced myself not to look. I shook my head. "What if the kids escape?"

"That's not likely. Though, if they do, there are a few half-Reds still waiting beyond the veil. Trust me, Dresden. One way or another, a vampire Court dies tonight. Now, put the sticks down."

I hesitated. I heard another scream, and that one was almost certainly Murphy. "Not a chance in Hell, Nic." Behind him, I saw Mouse get close, intent on pouncing… but the shadow whipped back and forth, driving him back.

He chuckled. "You are a uniquely stubborn fool, wizard." He pushed the knife into Dominic's neck, causing blood to well up. "Put them down."

"Okay! Okay!" I shouted in a sudden panic. I dropped the rod and my staff.

"Thank you, Dresden," he said, and smiled.

A Mack truck hit me, this time in real life, not a soulgaze. I landed on my back, Deirdre on top of me, screaming incoherently, claws reaching for my face. I threw my shield up, small and dome-shaped, over my head and torso.

She started raking her hands at me, bleeding off a little energy with every swipe. My bracelet began to heat up again. I didn't understand why there had been no warning; then I remembered that Demonreach didn't know what to make of shapeshifters while they transformed. She'd been switching back and forth.

My shield bracelet got even hotter, and I gritted my teeth against the pain that was beginning to build up against my left wrist. A moment later, my shield finally went down, and she got her claws around my neck. With a yank and pull, she was standing, and I was once again being held off the ground, dangling from her hands and mine. I was desperate. "Why?" I forced out. "He doesn't love you! Neither of them do!"

She pulled me close. "I don't love them, either. But they're all I have." Then she threw me.

I sailed for a long, almost relaxing moment, my face to the grey sky, then hit the ground at Nicodemus' feet. My vision blurred, my brain felt like it had been knocked loose. Nic filled my vision and stared down at me, a sneer on his face. "Ow," I gasped.

He reached down and grabbed my lapels, and I barely had the strength to lift my arms, let alone stop him. He picked me up, flipped me over, and slammed me down on the altar, knocking the breath from my lungs.

"Blood of a crusader, Dresden. I either kill you, or I hunt down the kids. And this is _much_ faster."

He lifted the knife over my chest, and brought it down.


	10. Chapter 10

Will, in his naked human form, hit Nicodemus in a full flying body tackle. It wasn't enough to knock Nic over, but it did twist his stance a bit, and stop the knife from sliding through my wizardly chest. It hit the granite next to my arm, instead. Ha! I got shapeshifters on my team, too.

Nic tossed Will off with a backhand swing, and I had just enough time to roll off the altar. I landed on my left elbow. Once again, _ow_. I saw Will, once again a wolf, loping away to Mouse. I was next to Dominic. The poor kid had finally passed out.

Nicodemus walked around the altar, and reached down to grab me again. I lifted my arm, a little feebly, and fed what power I could into my shield. His hand bounced off. "You annoy me, wizard." He drove his fist down again, into my shield, which simply fell apart.

My bracelet burned like hell, then snapped and fell off my wrist. I yelled in pain, grabbing at my wrist, and pulled my glove off. My whole hand felt like it was on fire. Then Nic grabbed my lapels again and pulled me up.

I grabbed his arm.

He stopped and stared at my hand. Then, slowly, his face contorted into a grimace. He grunted in pain.

He dropped me, and for a wonder, I didn't end up on my ass. I staggered back as he dropped the knife, cradling his arm. The skin where I'd touched him was blackened. I glanced over my shoulder at Deirdre, who was staring at me with a mixture of hate and fear. One of her hands absently brushed her blackened cheek.

_Lash?_

I felt her amazement. _As I said before, the Soulfire you infused your hands with remains, for a time. With all the distorted nerves, even Elaine's actions were unable to completely remove its effects. And the Fallen cannot stand the feel of Soulfire; they have forgotten it_

_Forgotten it?_

_All angels, Fallen or Standing, can draw on Soulfire or Hellfire, Harry. It is the moral stance each takes that determines which they can use… and which can hurt them._

_Remind me to thank Uriel next time I see him._

I spread my hands. "What did I tell you, Nic? Not here, not tonight."

Before he could respond, Murphy yelled again. I turned my head, but I already knew what I'd see; Demonreach had just told me her feet had left the ground.

Tarsiel, covered in cuts and burns, bleeding, and with one of his many tentacles hanging limply, had finally managed to get his suckers on Murph, lifting her up. She took a one-handed swing, cutting the tip of the tentacle off, dropped to the ground while he was writhing, and started running.

I took one step towards them before I felt Thomas falling to the ground. I looked in his direction, and saw that Prusiel had one hand on my brother's throat, and another around his wrist. _Amoracchius_ glowed brightly, but Thomas couldn't get it any closer to the Fallen angel.

I took a step towards him, but then I heard Elaine shout. A quick look showed Tessa throwing a vicious backhand at her, as _Esperacchius_ fell to the ground, its light going out.

Before I could decide who to help, Nicodemus grabbed me from behind, one arm around my neck, one on my left wrist. He didn't quite cut off my air, but it was a close thing. "I don't know what you are, Dresden, but it won't matter much longer."

He twisted me around. I watched Deirdre take Elaine from her mother, who reached out, and started pulling on the edges of reality. The portal she was ripping open to the Nevernever would be in exactly the same place as the one from earlier. The vampires would be coming.

I looked at the altar, and saw that Dominic had disappeared. I felt around for him, but he was no longer on the ground. I felt fast moving legs nearby, and glanced at the tree line just in time to see a silver-white shape ghosting into the foliage: Lara. The Alphas had herded most of the children down to the docks, so the kids were safe. Well, for the moment.

The vampires would flood through at any second. I struggled, I twisted, I pulled. I tried kicking Nic's legs, but he kicked my knees from behind and drove me to the ground.

I heard Elaine scream, and Nicodemus turned us. Deirdre held her much the way Nic held me; on her knees, arms around her neck. She was slowly choking Elaine unconscious, but her face seemed conflicted. She wasn't even smiling.

I couldn't think properly. The bone-deep fatigue, the lack of air, and the sight of my nearest and dearest suffering must have blotted out the rational part of my mind. All I could think about was how much I really wanted to punch each of the Denarians in the face. I knew exactly what I had to do to get my chance, too, but felt a bit guilty for it. I'd promised, and with good reason.

Rage began to grow, deep in my gut. Rage at the situation. Rage at the indignity, the pain. Rage at my enemies, and at the fear they produced. I welcomed it; I used it to fuel the communication spell to Elaine.

_I can't get free!_ I sent.

_Harry! I can't move! I can't breathe! Help me, please!_

_I can't move either!_

_The children - did they get out? _Her voice was fading. The spell was beginning to weaken. She was passing out. Then she would die.

Like. Hell.

_I'm sorry, I have no choice_.

_Harry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I…_

Through a constricted throat, I wheezed out, "You're forgetting something, Nic." In the back of my mind, I felt the vampires hitting the ground.

He sighed, dramatically. "And what is that, Dresden?"

I sent an image down, into the ground, to the spirit of Demonreach, telling it what I needed.

I twisted my head so I could look Nicodemus right in the face. I bounced my eyebrows, and said, "Wizard."

Then Demonreach responded, and power roared through my veins.

The power! Oh, man, that's the good stuff. I suddenly didn't know why I hadn't just broken Nic's grip. It was so _easy_. I twisted myself free, grabbed him and threw him at the half-reds. More power crept in.

I could feel the Alphas returning, feet roaring up from the docks. Only six of them, including Mouse. I realised the children were no longer on the island. Neither was Lara.

No time to think about it, though. I reached into the earth, moved some water, heaved the ground, and opened a chasm to swallow Tarsiel. I closed it quickly, so as to trap him and kept the ground wet.

At the same time, I sent the wind after Prusiel, throwing him high and far.

I let the power of the island wash over me, flooding into every pore and fibre of my body and soul.

Deirdre, I sent the birds after. Owls, jays, cardinals, sparrows, crows. They all saw her as a danger, because I told them she was. They each struck quickly, avoiding her reach and striking where they could. Even with her hair whipping around wildly, she was forced to let go of Elaine to protect her own eyes. Then she turned and fled into the trees.

It was remarkable. As I watched the birds moving, I realised how simple it would be to launch my own body into the air – and stay there. The power required would normally be beyond me, but now, _nothing_ was beyond me.

Had anything ever been?

**I was stone and earth. I was life and sky. I was water and fire. I was eternal.**

**And, after an age, I was mobile.**

**I could no longer feel the Shadow and the Offspring; they must have changed form and taken to the air. Perhaps they had fled. The Shifters and the Spirit broke over the crest of the hill, a wave of fur and teeth and claws, moving towards the Blood Drinkers.**

**The Flyer came charging back in from the sky, wings flapping and maw open in a scream. I asked the wind and snow to smash him down, to me, and they complied, happily. I wrapped him in vines and roots, then saturated the ground beneath him, binding him to me, immobile.**

**I advanced on the Sorceress. I saw and felt the Other Wizard struggling across the surface, coughing. She lived.**

**The Sorceress looked at me, and the fear on her was plain, in her stance and her scent. The anger and denial slowly crept in**. "This is impossible. What are you?"** she demanded of me.**

**I answered her honestly**. "I am Demonreach."

"The leyline - you're drawing on the leyline."

"I _am_ the Line."

**She smiled, and it was grotesque**. "But you're not the only wizard here!"

**Her face changed, though she did not fade from my awareness. She traced a circle in the earth, and I felt it cut her off from me. Her form completely taken over by the Old One within her, I felt them both reaching down, into me**.

I shook my head. No, not _me_. The island. Demonreach.

I was Harry Dresden, _not_ Demonreach.

What the hell was going on?

_Harry!_

_Lash?_

_I have been shouting at you for several minutes! You were subsumed._

Uh-oh.That was why the Gatekeeper had warned me off this place.

I could still feel Tessa reaching out to the leyline. If she got her disgusting claws on it, we were all screwed. Attacking her was a silly idea – she'd backhand me into next week if I didn't have Demonreach's help. So, I decided to head her off at the pass. I plunged my own consciousness back into the island.

**The Sorceress touched my foundation, touched my power. I pushed her away.**

**She pushed back, surprisingly strong. Yet, her potential was much less than mine, and unlike the Host, she did not draw on the Fires of Creation to augment her strength**.

**She growled, and pushed harder. Then, she did something I could not abide; she called on the Fires of Destruction**.

With a wrenching sensation, I pulled back from Demonreach. I knew what was coming. I was suddenly winded, and my knees were shaking. A headache, brief but overwhelming, ripped through my brain, drove me to my knees and shut my eyes tightly for me. It was like coming down off a high; not easy, and you suffer something fierce. But I knew what was waiting for me if I touched the leyline right now.

I opened my eyes again. Tessa was glowing with dull, red power.

A few weeks ago, I'd tried to draw on Hellfire while I was here. Now, I'd seen the Fallen use Hellfire here before, but none of them had been linked to the island at the time, and certainly none of them had tried to draw on the leyline. And let me tell you, this island does not like Hellfire. I hadn't actually used it – I'd just touched the source in the back of my mind. The pain had gone down on my personal top ten list.

Thomas and Murphy had moved to Elaine while I'd been distracted, and now I struggled to my feet and shambled over to her, too. Her jacket had been shredded, and the cut on her leg had re-opened. "Harry, what's going on?" she asked.

"Something bad," I said, and pulled all three of them down to the ground.

If Tessa hadn't been so stubborn or sure of herself, it might have ended differently. But she wasn't the type to take no for an answer. She pushed Hellfire to break the _genius'_ resistance, and it did not like it. So it pushed back.

Hellfire, Soulfire, leylines; they are all powerful, but in the end, they are just tools, manipulated by thinking, sentient beings. But, what if the power _itself_ were capable of thinking, of making decisions, of following a path other than the one of least resistance?

Well, then you'd have Demonreach.

Tessa began to scream. I looked over my shoulder. The red light flowing over her brightened. She began to move, staggering around, arms flailing. She'd stopped trying to tap the leyline, but the island had already decided her fate.

A golden-green light mixed in with the red, and her screams got worse. A moment later, the black chitin that made up her skin began to crack. To touch the island's innermost workings, she'd had to expose her own. Her Hellfire was being turned back on her, _into_ her, and she couldn't stop it. Demonreach only warns you once.

Her screams reached a crescendo, I dropped my head and pulled my duster wide, trying to cover as much of my friends as possible.

Tessa exploded. She just popped like a balloon, blood and chitin going everywhere. I felt something bounce off my back.

Slowly, I stood and turned, looking at the remains. One of her fingers had hit my back. It wasn't all that gross, since there was so little left. I asked Demonreach where her coin was, the little piece of metal the Fallen resided in, and it told me it had flown towards the altar. My glove was nearby, where I had clawed it off, so I pulled it back on first, then dropped the coin in my pocket. My broken shield bracelet joined it.

"Wow," Thomas said, observing the small crater Tessa had left behind.

"And that, my friends," I said, "is why you don't piss off an island that can think for itself." I pulled off my duster and wrapped it around Elaine's shoulders. I started rubbing her back, trying to keep her warm. A quick mental check told me the Alphas had the Reds on the run, somewhere in the forest opposite the old town. "The kids are safe. I think Lara's got them on that other boat. We need to get you down to the docks."

She nodded, weakly, and pulled the duster a little tighter. I helped Thomas stand her up, then he picked her off her feet. Show off. Murphy grabbed _Esperacchius_ and slung it over a shoulder.

I turned to look at Tarsiel, still held tightly by the shifting earth around him, when a black shape slammed into my chest. The air was blown out of my lungs, and the sudden, harsh, cold wind seared my skin. The dark thing had grabbed my shirt and was pulling me up into the air, into the clouds. I felt the presence of the island fall away.

It was a shadow. An almost-solid, black, three-dimensional silhouette, the size and shape of a man. I sputtered, and shivered, my hands around what I thought were its wrists, my feet dangling. As the air changed, my throat quickly turned raw. The shape was solid, but I could see through it. It was Nicodemus' shadow, except, it wasn't attached to him.

Was this, then, Nic's Fallen form? A living, solid, shadow?

Huh. Kind of lame, really.

"Nic?" I choked out.

The flight stopped. I was hanging, its hands locked around my shirt, my hands on its wrists, my feet on nothing. I was very cold, but adrenaline was keeping my blood moving. The dark form pulled me close, and there was a distortion in what I assumed was its head; a mouth opening. Its voice was surprisingly human. "You keep calling me Nicodemus," it said.

Um. What? "Yeah, so? If you're not Nicodemus, then – " Understanding hit me. My eyes got big, and snow got in them; I still had a little trouble blinking. My voice almost failed. "Anduriel?"

"Nicodemus is brain dead. His last act of free will was to give me control of his body. The body lives, but now I have free reign. It took a few moments for me to fully take control, during which it aged." He let go with one hand, held me outstretched with the other. "I don't let anything – least of all, people – stand between me and what I want. Good-bye, wizard."

Then he let me go.

I don't mind heights, too much. It's not a phobia. I might get a little vertigo when I look up or down a skyscraper, but most people do.

Falling, on the other hand, I don't much care for.

I thought about the last time I'd done this: a couple months ago, with Kincaid, Murphy and Molly. I'd been wearing a parachute that time, and still managed to over-react. With no sheet of super-nylon to slow me down, in a panic, I reached for anything.

No staff, no rod. Demonreach had told me it was easy to fly, but I hadn't asked for details before, and I quickly discovered that I was too far away to be in communication. Well, that would only last about another ten seconds.

Suddenly, my fall seemed to slow. On the other hand, so did my blinking eyes.

_Lash? What's going on?_

_I have accelerated your neurons, to give us time to talk._

_Great – you have an idea?_

_I am unsure, as yet._

_Even better._

_Your levitation spell works better the closer you are to the ground. And a wind spell would only work if you have the surface area of a parachute to work with._

_I don't even have my duster! And Demonreach isn't talking me just yet. Any other ideas?_

_Perhaps: your communication spell with Elaine. Can you use it with the island?_

Now that made me think._ I have no idea. It's not a person, but it _is_ alive…_

_May I suggest you try? _A little edge entered her voice_. And quickly?_

It was probably a pretty spectacular sight, from below.

The whole idea behind Soulfire is that it is a power of creation, of _making_, of _building_, of _life_. It's the antithesis of Hellfire, which is all about destroying and killing. The spell Elaine and I had worked out all those years ago was a small, short-range link; but built with Soulfire, it grew. It became a solid bridge between myself and anyone I had an intimate knowledge of. Demonreach and I knew each other pretty darn well.

Now, if the _genius_ hadn't been sentient, if it had no _intellectus_, if Anduriel had flown out over the water, this would have been doomed to failure. As it was, I only had a few seconds to make it work, and it was still not likely. But, it was my only shot.

I closed my eyes, slowly, and asked Lash to dull my other senses, blocking out the wind, the snow, the cold. I tuned the magical working in my head away from Elaine, and focussed instead on the island, on the feelings and understanding I had when I was standing on it.

I thought of the night I'd won its respect. I thought of the fight with the skinwalker, and the run through the forest that same night, when I'd moved faster than vampires because I knew where to step. I thought of the warnings the Gatekeeper had given me, about how dangerous the island could be, and how I should never tap into the leyline. I even thought of Justin, and what Elaine had told me of his misuse of the Line.

Mostly, I thought about the gentle wave 'hello' I always got when I stepped on the land, and the feeling of home it engendered.

I layered all those feelings and memories on top of the mental radio tower at the back of my mind, and charged it all up with my fear and a heap of Soulfire. Then I called out to the spirit of the island.

The response was immediate, and I felt the wind rushing past me again. I was halfway to the ground when Demonreach gave me a surprised greeting. I wasted no time asking for power. It wasted no time telling me how to get it.

About two storeys above the ground, I let the island take over my body again.

**The energy fields around the earth snapped to my call, centering on the Line. I suffused the Host's body; he wrapped himself in the Fire. His body, **_**our**_** body, erupted with light.**

Every nerve ending I had instantly lit on fire, and it hurt like hell.

**Gravity itself bent to our combined will.**

Through the pain, I felt a deeper link, an emotional connection, that I'd never felt with the island before. Something almost human.

**The Host opened himself to me.**

I felt my mind getting peeled open like a grapefruit, all the juicy bits exposed, and I let it happen.

**We merged**.

I was Harry Dresden; I was Demonreach. The magnetic fields responded to my desires, my will, as the leyline wrapped around both me and the local gravity.

A wizard who flies on magnetic fields; Ian McKellan, eat your heart out!

I threw my arms out to the sides, and immediately stopped falling, less than ten feet from the surface. I was floating over Thomas, who looked dumbfounded.

"Harry?" His voice was small, just like the rest of him. Just like all of them.

I shook my head. His arms were stretched out towards me, as though he was going to catch me. Of course he was going to catch me; he's my brother.

For some reason, it took me a while to form that thought. Thinking was suddenly much harder than I was used to.

Flying, on the other hand, was second nature now. As with anything else I asked the island, I couldn't explain it; I just _knew_ how. Arms outstretched, I floated into a standing 'T' position, still not touching the ground.

I looked down at my body. I was glowing with silver and green light.

I touched my chest. My heart was hammering.

I looked at my friends. Thomas was staring at me, mouth open, eyes wide. Elaine, still wrapped in my duster and leaning on Murphy, had lifted a hand to shield her eyes from me. Murph herself, _Fidelacchius_ drawn, was shaking her head, slowly.

I felt the stone altar moving behind me. I rotated around to face Anduriel again, then dropped out of the air and threw myself flat against the ground. The altar flew over me. I didn't stop to see where it went; I'd know in a moment, anyway. I felt Thomas dodging out of the way. I pushed myself to my feet, already running as I stood, heading straight for the Shadow. He jumped up into the air, and I followed him, hands outstretched, a scream on my lips.

My fingers just gripped his ankle, and I heaved down, spinning as I went. He yelled in pain as I threw him into the forest, where the trees hardened and the birds attacked. I threw myself after him, but I felt the pain of a tree being uprooted, it's life force separated from me. It was disconcerting, but the flying log was painful.

The tree hit me on the side, sending me into a spin, and knocking me to the ground. It wasn't painful, really, but by the time I was back on my feet, Anduriel was back in the air; I'd lost him again.

Murphy was at my back in a second. "See him?" I asked.

"Not yet. Could he be gone?"

I looked around at the evening sky, snow flying and stars hidden. "He's not gone," I whispered. "I can't find Deirdre. But Anduriel is still here, I'm sure of it." I glanced at Thomas and Elaine; she was shivering. "Closer together." Murphy and I moved, slowly, towards them, eyes on the sky.

"Tarsiel's having a bad time," Thomas said.

I didn't have to look to know the big, ugly Denarian was struggling. The shifting ground beneath and around him was like quicksand; every movement of struggle trapped him all the tighter.

Murphy did look. "Huh," she said, and walked over to him. Thomas and I followed. Thomas did not look at me. Elaine couldn't stop. It was probably the glowing-thing. Couldn't do much about that. Didn't want to, really. It felt so good.

Murphy stood over Tar, and he stopped struggling, instead looking with fear at the blade hovering over his face. "I'm going to make this easy," Murph said. "Give up the coin."

"Never!"

"Okay, I'm going to make it easier. Give up the coin, or be stuck here forever."

"What?"

"Harry?"

With a thought, I induced crushing force on his body. "Ahh! No! You cannot make me - !"

"I understand," Murphy said. "It has to be your choice. I just want you to make the right one." She let the Sword dip a little closer to the Fallen. "Because I am cold," a little closer, "and tired," closer still, "and like it or not, I'm leaving here with that coin."

I squeezed him harder, and enjoyed it. This destroyer deserved it.

He screamed. "Alright! Alright!" he choked out. "I give it up!"

Instantly, he deflated. His face shrank in on itself, losing the black and pink tone, taking on a pale, vaguely oriental look. He appeared to be in his 60s. His two visible tentacles also changed colour, and split into fingers. I felt the coin, a tiny shard of metal, under the surface of the ground.

"Okay, Harry," I heard Murphy say.

I kept looking at the man, who had tried to crush my friend, and did not relieve the pressure on him. He deserved to know how it felt.

"Harry!"

I watched him struggle, and suffer, just like all the others over the ages who had come here, and sought to impose their will over me, and I squeezed him all the harder –

I got slapped in the face. "Harry!" Elaine shouted at me. It was more of a gasp than a shout, but I heard her.

"Elaine?" She was still Thomas' arms, still wrapped in my duster.

"Harry, let him go!"

I looked down at Tarsiel's host. Murph was standing over him. He was groaning in pain. I looked at my hands, and I was no longer glowing. I shook my head, and with a little effort, I told Demonreach I needed the man released. After a moment's hesitation, it complied. The host was slowly vomited up from the ground. I asked for the coin, as well, and it popped out of the ground, a few feet away. Murphy collected it.

I looked back at Elaine and Thomas. She was staring at me, plainly worried. "We almost lost you, for a second," she said.

"For a second," I said, "I think you did." I felt fatigue wash over me, and a cramp in my chest. "Let's get to the boat."

"Look out!" Thomas shouted.

I ducked, but a clamp fastened on to my shirt anyway, and pulled me halfway across the clearing, dumping me on the ground, a sending me into a bone-jarring skid. I rolled several times, mostly over snow-coated rocks, before I slid to a stop on my back, soaking wet and panting. My vision was blurred and my brain, addled. Still, I managed to look around.

Anduriel was hovering over the ground, not too far away. "You are full of surprises, wizard," he said.

"Yeah," I gasped out, trying to roll over. "I'm a real hit at parties."

"Doubtless." He touched down, and I became fully aware of him, just as he was now aware of me. He moved towards me, hands out, no longer afraind of my touch.

Screw this. I pushed myself to my knees, still breathing hard. I'd die facing him, if I had to, even if I wasn't standing.

Then, we both stopped. Turned out heads.

Murphy was there, walking closer, _Fidelacchius_ in hand. "Stay back from him!" she shouted, and her voice carried much better than it should have.

The shadow was a blur. One moment, he was standing over me, the next, his hands were around my neck, and I was between him and Murphy. "You stay back, or I'll snap his neck," he said calmly.

I smiled. You know the really sad thing about angels?

They're consistent.

"You know," I forced out, "for a being with a photographic memory, you sure are forgetful." I opened myself to Demonreach again, power flooding through me instantly. I drew on Soulfire at the same time, letting the island's spirit direct it.

The Shadow tried to pull away from me, but took its hands, twisted and threw it into the forest. I turned to Murphy. "The dock."

I grabbed her under her arms, threw myself into the air, and passed over the clearing, landing next to Thomas and Elaine.

"That," Murphy said, "was kind of cool."

"We need to go," I said. "Keep an eye for him."

We started down the path to the old town, when Elaine raised her hand and pointed at the Tower. "There!" she shouted weakly.

I felt him touchdown on the runestones of the old Tower at the same moment I saw it. The Shadow, in the shape of a man. I took a running leap and launched myself at the shape.

Anduriel ripped a runestone free, and hurled it at me. Then again. And again. Each one, I twisted in the air and avoided, without slowing down. As he threw the fourth stone, I slammed into him, my body bursting with the light of Soulfire, burning through him.

We flew off the Tower, his skin on fire, and mine burning. He put his hands on my neck, and I felt Hellfire. The pain was immediate and searing. I felt it through my skin, and through my mind.

Demonreach retreated from me, the power of the leyline going with it, and we fell. Anduriel and I crashed through the thatched roof of the little cottage. I landed on the floor, winded and sore, my left arm breaking my fall. My head hurt. My ribs felt like someone had taken a chainsaw to them; I'd cracked them again. It hurt to breathe, though I was panting, my heart was pounding hard enough to make me see spots, my left arm was all but numb. And the cottage was on fire.

But I was still in better shape than Anduriel.

The shadow was groaning in pain as, bit by bit, it took on solid form and colour again, the body of Nicodemus Archleone fading back into existence. His clothes were gone, and much of his skin was reddened and blistering.

It was his head that had taken the worst of it, though, from the inside. One of his eyes was gone, the socket bleeding. Blood ran from both ears, one nostril and the side of his mouth, and his hair was mostly missing.

I struggled to my knees, slowly, the pain and heat not quite overwhelming, one hand against the wall. My vision began to clear. "Tessa learned that lesson earlier," I choked out. "The island does _not_ like Hellfire."

But even as I watched, his skin was patching itself back together, taking on the right colour again. His hair was growing back, as was his eye. His face was confused, and a little fearful. Above us, a timber cracked and popped. Truth be told, the heat was kind of nice. "What are you?" Anduriel asked.

I couldn't breathe properly, but I smiled. "I'm what stands between you and what you want."

He mumbled something that I didn't understand, but sounded like a curse.

I felt the presence of Demonreach there, around me, but outside of me.

I still had the _intellectus_, but the raw power and consciousness, it seemed, needed to be invited in. It was whispering, offering me the strength to finish Anduriel while I still could, before he recovered.

This murderer, molester, traitor, thief and rapist. This being of pure evil.

It was tempting.

_Harry, the island is no better than the Fallen._

_I… I know._

_Harry! You can't be thinking of it – you heard how it thought. You were swallowed by it._

_Yes, I know._

_If you accept the power now, with no Hellfire to drive it out – it may never release you. Especially since it can link to you from a distance, now._

_I know, Lash._

_You are better than this!_

_I know, Lash!_

She fell quiet. I liked to think she was right, that I was better than killing a man, or even a Fallen angel, but I knew I wasn't. And I still didn't say 'no' to Demonreach.

The door burst open, literally flying off its hinges. "Harry!" Murphy came through the door, _Fidelacchius_ in her hand, glowing with a light that had nothing to do with the fire.

My breathing caught for a second, and I sagged, a sharp pain in my chest. The last thing I saw before the fade to black was my friend catching me.


	11. Chapter 11

When I opened my eyes, my pains were mostly gone, and my head was resting on something warm and soft.

It was Elaine's lap, again. A couple locks of her hair were loose, hanging down, not quite touching my face. I looked up into her eyes. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hey yourself," she said back, voice soft. "We're making a habit of waking up this way."

"I could get used to it."

She bounced an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." I glanced side to side and saw plain white walls, paint slightly peeling. "Where are we?"

"The fishing boat. We're still about ten minutes from shore."

"How long was I out?"

"About two hours. This is a slow boat."

A sudden thought: "Tessa's coin?"

"Carefully wrapped up in a handkerchief. Same with Tarsiel's. Never touched anyone's skin." I relaxed, marginally.

"The others?"

"They got away."

I decided I could live with that, for now. Somehow, I thought Deirdre and her daddy wouldn't be getting along quite so well anymore.

"Everyone else okay?"

She nodded slowly. "For the most part. The kids are safe, even Dominic. They're all over the boat. Mouse and the wolves are keeping them warm. We gave them all the pillows and almost all the blankets. A couple of the Alphas got nasty cuts, but they'll make it. Andi and Mouse pulled Dan and Jenna out."

"Your leg - " I turned my head quickly, and regretted it.

"Easy." She helped me sit up, then turn so I was resting against the wall. I waited until my vision cleared, then looked down. My shirt was gone, replaced by very tight bandages, wrapped right around me. One of Elaine's pant legs was missing from just below the groin, roughly torn away. She was still wearing my duster. There was a white bandage wrapped around her thigh. Her nice, lean, athletic thigh. "Turns out Lara is quite the field medic. Though, I think she might have just taken my jeans off if Karrin hadn't been there." She smiled.

"Your pants look cool like that."

"I think so, too. Very 'Road Warrior'."

"So, Lara's alright? She took some nasty hits."

"I know, but she was fine when we got to boat. Billy and Georgia were here. They didn't want to talk about it."

I put a hand up. "Then neither do I. How'd the rest of the Alphas know it was time to bug out?"

She shrugged. "They said Mouse told them"

I smiled. "Good boy." Subconsciously, I reached up and rubbed my chest. "Ow," I said. My whole chest, not just my ribcage, was seriously sore. Not hit-with-a-truck sore, but at least hit-with-a-sledgehammer sore.

Elaine took my hand and pushed it into my lap. "Harry, you have to be careful."

"I know. I think I broke a few."

"Actually, I think Karrin broke them."

"What do you mean?"

"She gave you CPR."

"CPR? Why?"

"Why?" She glanced down, her lips pressing together. "Harry, do you remember passing out in the cottage?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you had a heart attack."

I felt my eyebrows crawl up to my hairline. "I what?"

"Karrin dragged you out, and had to get your heart beating again. While she was doing that, Nicodemus blew out through the roof and just kept going. Disappeared. He, um, flew away." She looked down again. "That was…" She shook her head, and looked me in the eye. "How did you do that?"

My turn to look down. "I had to break that promise I made."

I saw her take a deep breath. "You tapped the leyline."

"Yeah."

"Not just to fly?"

"No. I used it before that."

Her voice hardened, and so did her face. "Tell me why."

"Huh?"

"Tell me _exactly_ why. What were you thinking at the moment you decided to do it? Was it as simple as, 'I'll really kick his ass now', or more like, 'I have to do it before he does', or what?"

I looked up and held her eyes for a long moment. "I was thinking, 'I'm not going to let Elaine die that way'."

I counted to three before she blinked and looked away. She licked her lips, swallowed, rubbed her neck. Very quietly, she said, "Oh. Thanks."

I put a tired arm around her shoulders, and she let me pull her closer, kind of collapsing against me. It only hurt a little. I kissed her forehead, then looked down at her face. I saw a couple of tears. "You never have to thank me, you know."

She wiped her cheek. "I know. Mother of all, every time I come to Chicago, I need rescuing." She sounded a little bitter. She took an unsteady breath, then a stronger one, then sat up again. "Before I forget." She reached down beside the bare bunk, where I saw my staff and rod resting, and came up holding _Esperacchius_. She held it out to me. "Not my cup of tea."

I smiled. "Sanya will be glad to hear it." I nodded, and she put the Sword next me on the bed. "I'm getting you sword-handling lessons for Christmas."

"And I'll get you a new shield bracelet."

"Appreciate that."

We were quiet for a moment.

"I can never go back there again," I said.

"What?"

"The island. It liked having me. It liked using me. I knew what it was to be a part of it, like all the animals and plants there. They're all linked. And I liked having the power. But it almost killed me. That place is my heroin. If I went back again… I would never leave alive."

She put a hand under my chin, turned my face. "Then never go back."

I nodded. "I like that. It's simple."

"Just like you."

The door to the cabin opened. The cabin itself was smaller than the one on the _Water Beetle_; no kitchenette or shower stall, from what I could see. Thomas came in, _Amoracchius_ over his shoulder. "Hey, you're alive!"

"Yeah. Sorry if you lost the bet."

"You kidding? I knew you were too stubborn to die. Lara owes me a new car." He was completely flippant, totally casual, and obviously relieved. I could tell.

He glanced at the Sword beside me, then at Elaine.

I rolled my eyes. "You too, huh? Well, hand it over."

He unslung the Sword's belt, and stepped up to me, but didn't put it down. He just looked at it.

"Thomas?" I prompted.

"It _almost_ felt right," he said quietly. "Not quite, not 100%, but… almost." Then he placed the Sword down gently, almost reverently, beside its brother. "But, I have my own demon to fight." It occurred to me that this was the most honest I had ever seen him; he wasn't putting out the sexy mojo, he wasn't smiling in a charming, roguish way; he was just human. He seemed reluctant to let go, but finally did. "Well. We're just about in. I need to tie us off."

"Thomas?" Elaine said.

"Yeah?"

"You were going to catch him." It was a statement.

He shrugged, smiled a big smile, and just like that, was the Thomas I had always known. "I would have. 'Course, little brother had to go and show me up. Oh, by the way, you guys can take the van." He dug out a keyring and tossed it to Elaine. "Lara's got a car coming to pick us up."

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the clinic. Dominic needs to be with his parents, ASAP."

Elaine and I just nodded as he walked out.

She helped me up, which almost proved too much for me. She wrapped a blanket around me after I insisted she keep the duster, and we worked our way outside, to the middle of the deck, slowly. It was still snowing.

The children, all of them, were standing or sitting on the deck. All had blankets wrapped around them; almost all looked like they were in shock. I watched the marina float closer. There were a couple of blue-and-red lights blinking in the snow, and several cops and paramedics were waiting for us.

Murphy appeared beside us. "I made a call."

"SI?"

"They need a little recognition, from time to time."

Murphy is good people. Always watches out for her own.

I looked at the wooden sheath over her shoulder. She saw me looking, and turned away. "If you want to hand it back," I said, "you won't be the first. Or the second."

She glanced up at me again, back to the shore. The boat bumped up to the docks, Thomas and Will, now wearing blue coveralls, tied it off. The transfer of children to shore was quick. Stallings and Rawlins, both wearing heavy winter coats, came down to the boat. Rawlins, big but quick, climbed aboard and put a hand on Murphy's shoulder. "You good?" he asked.

"I'm good," she answered.

He nodded. It was all he needed to hear. "Nice work, Karrin." He glanced at me without turning his head. "What do we say?"

"I think we can work out the details tomorrow."

"Bad?"

"Not really. Just complicated."

He nodded again, then turned to help the last of the kids onto solid ground, pausing just long enough to give me a nod.

"No media," I observed.

"That's how SI operates. Fewer questions if there's no video. You remember the loup-garou."

"You did real good, Murph. Beat up a six-armed monster. Kept me breathing."

"I also pulled you out of a burning building. Which I thought we discussed."

"Our deal was for exploding buildings. And collapsing caves were added later."

"Well, I'm altering that deal again."

I threw my voice down low. "I pray you don't alter it further."

Elaine snorted and shook her head.

Murph just rolled her eyes. "I did more good last night than I have in a month, you know." I waited, looking at her, because I thought I knew what was coming. It had been a long wait.

She watched the medtechs putting the last of the rescuees in ambulances. One hand on _Fidelacchius'_ strap, she looked me right in the nose, a trick she'd mastered years ago to avoid a soulgaze. "I'm keeping it, Harry."

I smiled. "About goddamn time."

Two minutes later, the marina was clear of flashing lights.

Lara, in blue coveralls similar to Will's, but for some reason much more attractive, emerged from the wheelhouse carrying Dominic, who was asleep. She gave me a respectful nod and a flirtatious wink as she passed. Thomas walked with her, giving me a wave as they climbed into a waiting limo.

Elaine and Murphy helped me walk the Alphas up to their van. We were very slow, since I couldn't really walk on my own. My legs kept shaking, my knees ready to buckle. The wolves changed and dressed quickly, and each of them shook my hand. Every one of them had cuts and bruises, but they were all smiling, even Andi. She gave Mouse an enormous hug, and he seemed happy to get it. Then she looked at Elaine. "See you tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll show up around lunch."

After a quick promise to get together the following weekend for some kind of role-playing game, they departed, laughing and comparing scars.

"What was that about?"

"I'm staying in town for a few days. Maybe a couple weeks."

"Staying?"

She nodded slowly. "Someone's got to keep an eye on you. And besides, something's happening, Harry. Something big. Look, I'll be honest; even if you hadn't called, I've been thinking of coming to Chicago for a few weeks now. I don't know what's going to happen, but I can feel it coming."

I bit my tongue before I started blabbing everything McCoy had told me. "Fair enough. But you're staying with Andi?"

Murphy said, "You could've stayed with me."

"Thanks. But, she was right there when I said it, and kind of jumped at the chance."

"And she's right down the hall from Billy and Georgia," I said, "so I guess I'll see you at games night."

Since I was weak as a proverbial kitten, I sat down in the back seat of the van, Mouse on the floor next to me. Murphy drove to St. Mary's, where I'd insisted on going to check on Sanya.

I looked out the window, watching the street lights go by, and sent a question into the echoing expanse of my head.

_Just before I collapsed, Anduriel said something. I didn't understand it._

_Not surprising; he was speaking Aramaic._

_What did he say?_

She hesitated. _He called you the Left Hand of God._

My head tilted to the side in disbelief. She continued, _He may have been making a play on words._

I flexed my left hand. Still couldn't quite make a fist.

_I hope so. I have no desire to take Gabriel's place._

I felt her shudder. _No sane being would._

Elaine's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Come on, Harry. We're here." I was drifting in and out; I hadn't even noticed our arrival. Both women helped me out of the van and up to the loading door. An altar boy opened it, but was hesitant to let us in, until Father Fraser came around the corner. He seemed overjoyed to see Murphy, who was still carrying all three Swords, and my staff and blasting rod, and herded us into the storage room.

Butters was sitting next to Sanya, who was sitting up in his cot, several pillows stacked behind him. Oddly, the big Russian was smiling. "Harry! And beautiful ladies! Is good to see you all."

"Sanya," I said.

"Butters," Murphy said, "he seems awfully happy."

"Gave him another dose of painkillers," the little medical examiner said, something devilish dancing in his eyes.

"Yes!" Sanya cried. "Killing pain is good!"

Elaine eased me into the other cot. It was unbelievably comfortable. Butters looked at me, worry on his face. "Harry? What happened to you this time?"

"Nothing," I said, before Elaine could. "Just exhausted." And I was.

He shook his head at me. "Lack of sleep can be bad for your health."

"You know, I think I read that somewhere," I said. I hoped it didn't come out sounding too sarcastic, but didn't really have the energy to care.

Murphy stood beside Sanya, _Esperacchius_ in hand. "Since you're going to live, you get to keep this."

"Yes, I will." He looked her over with an appraising eye, which rested on the Sword still slung over her shoulder. "And so will you?"

She smiled out of one side of her mouth. "It kind of looks that way."

"Ha! I knew it! Tiny but _fierce_. This is wonderful! For too long, I have been doing this job alone." He reached out a hand, and she shook it. "Welcome to the Knighthood!"

She took a deep breath before saying, "Thanks." After a moment, she smiled.

I grinned. I felt sleep creeping over me, and a blanket a moment later.

I slept through the night, and was a little groggy when I woke up to a gruff voice saying, "Hoss?"

My eyes cracked open, and I saw Ebenezar McCoy looking down at me. "Sir," I said, and started to sit up.

A firm hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Just lie down, Hoss." I did, gratefully. "Karrin told me about your ticker. You need to take it easy."

"Easy? Don't know the meaning of the word." I glanced to the side, but Sanya was asleep. I grinned at McCoy, though there was a slight tightness in my chest. Then got a look at his face. "What the hell happened?"

His left eye was swollen, heading towards black. There was a cut on his right cheek, running from just under the eye to the middle of his jaw. He scratched his chin, and I saw bandages over his knuckles. His answer was simple: "Cowl."

"What?" I tried to sit up again, and he pushed me back down.

"Easy, son."

"Cowl? What did he do?"

"He sort-of killed three Wardens. Damn near got a few others, plus me."

_What?_ "How? I mean, he attacked you? He attacked Edinburgh?"

"No, no, not exactly." He leaned closer to me. "I figured him out, Hoss. I figured out who he is."

"You what?" I wanted to laugh. "How the hell did you – ?"

"It was you, Harry. Something you said."

"What did I say?"

"You asked me if I thought he was right."

My brows furrowed. "Right? Who did I… _Klaus_? Klaus the _Toymaker_?"

He nodded.

"That's… I mean… I didn't even suspect..." Total disbelief is the simplest way to put my feelings. _Klaus?_ He was such a nice guy.

"No one did." My old teacher actually smiled. "He was good. Very good. I thought I had it narrowed down, I thought I knew who I was l looking for. But then you mentioned his name, and I started thinking. Wasn't even aware I was doing it, but all the little clues started to add up."

I was going over them myself. "English wasn't his first language."

"That's one. His avoiding the Senior Council seat was the second."

"He wanted to be the power behind the throne."

"Inconspicuous as you please. Always appeared respectable, but never wanting power."

"I can't believe this."

"The anti-magic bomb was another. Schneider was always working on something or other. Hence his nickname. About the time you went searching for the Archive, he mentioned that something he'd been working on had disappeared. Everyone thought he was just a doddering, absent-minded old man, as they had for decades."

"He's not absent-minded."

"No. I'll bet my farm he gave that thing to the Jades. If you hadn't figured out how to build it, too… well, we might be in some serious trouble."

"I figured out how to build one. Not how to resist one."

He smiled again. "Good thing you don't have to do everything, then, ain't it, Hoss?"

I shook my head. "What about Cristos?"

"He's having some real trouble figuring out what's been going on for the last six months. Seems he doesn't remember much."

"Puppet?"

"Or a hell of a liar."

"Wouldn't put either past him." A sudden, horrible thought occurred with my next breath: "Who were the Wardens? Who did he kill?"

"Sort-of kill."

"Sort-of?"

"They're in a… state. Not really dead, but I wouldn't say they're alive, either. Listens-to-Wind is working on them, but…"

"Who were they?"

"Becker, Lutz, and Captain Steiger."

I breathed out. No one I knew. But still, three Wardens, at a time when we were already stretched to the limit. Including the acting captain. "He decapitated the Wardens."

"That's what he tried to do. Luccio was there. Would have been worse if she hadn't been. She saved a few… Maybe even me. She's back in charge, now. Never shouldn't have been, really."

"Why didn't you just call me? It's dangerous, why come all the way here?"

He shook his head, shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "That son of a bitch. Just before Ana knocked him off me, he says he's going to show me how close life and death really are. I just thought he meant… I mean, he _could_ have meant…"

"That he'd kill me," I finished for him.

The old man, and at that moment, he truly looked old, nodded. He refused to look at me. Hells' bells. That's when I got it. I didn't quite believe it, but I knew I was right. My subconscious had been right.

"He could have meant he'd kill you. Or everyone at Edinburgh. Or raised the dead."

"None of those things - " He cut himself off.

"None of those things would have mattered to you. Or, wouldn't have mattered as much." I reached out, patted his knee. "As much as losing your family."

He finally looked at me. He opened his mouth, closed it, again.

"You're my grandfather," I said quietly.

He nodded slowly. "Yes. It just kind of slipped out the other night."

"My mother's father."

He nodded.

The father of Margaret LeFay. Margaret McCoy. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"When you were younger, with all the enemies I had, being Blackstaff, and all… you'd already lost your whole family. Twice. To give it to you, _again_, knowing it could be ripped away, _again_… I just didn't want to risk that. I mean, I didn't want you to get hurt, more. You had such a rotten childhood, Harry…"

And now he was crying, shamelessly. I let him keep going, because his reasons made sense. I've made quite a few enemies myself, and Ebenezar is about seven or eight times older than me.

"Then, about the time I figured it would be safe to tell you, you found out about the Blackstaff. And we stopped talking for a while. Then, you finally started trusting me again, and I didn't want to hurt that…" He wiped his eyes. "Dammit, Hoss. I screwed up with your mother. Drove her away. I'm not cut out to be a parent. Never was. I just didn't know what to do, or what to say, or even how to say it, half the time, and if I'd done the same to you…"

I reached out, took his hand gently. "It's okay, Sir." And now, I had a wet spot or two on my cheek. "I'm glad to know, now." I smiled. "Grandpa."

He snorted and made a face.

"Gramps."

"Oh, now I feel old." Ironically, his face seemed younger.

"Poppy."

"Now you're just being an ass."

"Sir."

He smiled. "Two other things you should probably know: one, they called off the search."

"Search? You mean Molly?"

"Yup. Bigger things to worry about, now."

"Good, if she's still alive," I said. "And the other?"

"The White Court has officially backed out of the war, citing a debt of honour to a Council member. And they've decided to stop backing the Red Court, entirely."

About twenty minutes later, he was on his way back to Edinburgh, satisfied that his warning had been delivered and that I was in good hands.

Murphy offered to drive me home. Since it was still early, Elaine came with, and we stopped at Burger King for breakfast. Mouse sat next to me. The girls – sorry, women – wouldn't let me order anything greasy, or anything with caffeine in it. Which basically meant an egg biscuit and a carton of milk. I mean, really, why bother at that point?

I thought they were over-reacting – my heart attack had been from the stress of channelling a leyline, not lack of exercise and bad diet.

They suggested I ask a doctor.

I shut up and ate my biscuit, bitterly.

Even Mouse got a stupid Whopper.

We collected my stuff and Elaine's from Murph's place, but we let Mister stay. He'd had a hard enough time with the moving and the activity, and being out all day. He didn't need to be crowded, too.

So, I sat in the back seat and watched the world go by, getting lost in my thoughts.

I had a grandfather.

I had almost lost my soul to Demonreach.

Murphy had taken the damn Sword. It rested in the front seat now, beside Elaine's legs.

Elaine's legs. Long, strong, flexible…

She kept looking back at me. Soft eyes. Small, perfect smile. Her hair kept escaping from its tie, a few strands here and there falling across her face. She was staying, for a while.

We knew who Cowl was. The Black Council, or the Circle, would fall, and soon.

Elaine had a Bad Feeling. Couldn't say I was surprised. Ever since that trip… well, things had been out of whack, to use the scientific term. The Circle was making its move. And I could barely stand. Great.

We turned onto my street, and I was looking forward to stretching my legs, when Murph slammed on the brakes. "Oh my god," she breathed.

"What?" I asked. I leaned forward to look, and froze.

I stumbled out of the car, leaning on the door for support. All I could do was stare.

My house was on fire. A big fire. The old boarding house was surrounded by firefighters and EMS; my elderly neighbours were in ambulances, two of them sucking on oxygen masks.

The whole road was cordoned off, but everyone who lived on my street was out on their lawns, watching it burn. The firefighters seemed to have given up trying to put it out, and just focussed on containing it. Despite the snow-covered ground, despite the moisture in the air and the lack of heat, my house was a roaring blaze.

I didn't know how to react. I couldn't cry, or scream. I couldn't even move. I just stood there, watching it.

"Oh, God, Harry. I… I'm so sorry." Murphy was beside me. I hadn't even seen her get out of the car.

A hand on my shoulder, no words. Elaine.

"Who?" I asked. "How?" I couldn't speak more than a word at a time.

_It is Hellfire. It will burn until the last timber is consumed_, Lash said.

I was finally able to make a fist. A Denarian had torched my house. My home. My world, in a way.

I turned away, in frustration and disgust and anger, my face contorted painfully.

"Harry, we need to go." Murph's voice was worried. I turned around to look at what she was looking at. I saw Tilly. He was facing at us, but not looking at us. Rick was looking at him, his back in our direction. Slim gave us a glance.

Rick turned around. Saw me trying to get back in the car. He started walking briskly, and waved a few uniforms at us. 'Forget it," I said as they got closer. "They want to talk to me, they will. And I can't do anything about it this time."

Someone - the Circle, Anduriel, Titania - would answer for this, eventually.

But for the moment, I just stood there and watched my world burn.


End file.
